


Paid Place

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (2005), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Multi, Other, Prostitution, no powers, whore house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where there are no super powers, just business and the hustle, how can one lowly prostitute afford to let his heart fall in love for even a second?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Work

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... This is a complicated mess of things and I’m not even sure who he’s going to end up with yet.

* * *

  
  
Barry Allen stood in line to get his morning coffee, a light jacket unzipped to reveal the tight tank-top he wore under it.  It had a slight stain on it and if Barry stopped to think, he really didn’t know and didn’t want to know what the stain was.  The jacket had been white like the shirt when he got it but it’d dulled to a dingy grey and the shirt was starting to look more tan with age.  The shirt was untucked over his jeans, mostly to hide some of the patch work he’d had to do to the pair to keep them from falling down around his ankles.  He’d never been a chubby kid, but years of living on the street and then coming to work for Cisco at the Palace had kept him trim.  It probably helped that his night job kept him very active indeed.   
  
“Carmel double shot with four sugars?” The guy behind the counter smiled as he brought it to Barry.   
  
“Yeah, thanks.” He blushed.   
  
“Sweet tooth?”   
  
“Chronic low blood sugar.”   
  
“Don’t think I’ve seen you around...?”   
  
“Happened to be in the neighborhood and thought I’d see what all the fuss was about...”   
  
“New to Star City?”   
  
“Yeah, only lived here a few months.” Which was the truth.  They’d run into some trouble in Central and Cisco had moved the main headquarters for the Palace out to Star.  It wasn’t far but far enough that Singh’s boys backed off some.  Not that Singh put them on the trail all that hard.  Not when he was one of Barry’s best clients back in the day.   
  
“You’ll have to stop by more often.” The guy smiled as he went to take the next order.  Barry nodded, walking out sipping his sugary coffee, he’d probably stop by more often, but noting the line he’d probably have to get here earlier then this if he wanted to be on time.  He sighed to himself as he zipped up his jacket and headed down town towards the center of town.  Maybe a few years ago the Palace would have had to been located in the Glades and left on the down low with out anyone the wiser if they didn’t visit it.  But between Mayor Queen and Captain Singh, both Star and Central had mostly legalized prostitution and gotten ride of a lot of the morality laws that were made to enforce religious views of sex on other people who didn’t share those views.   
  
No it hadn’t been the fact that Barry was a high priced whore that gotten them chased out of Central, no it was that he’d been spotted with a married man who happened to be the city’s DA and he’d made things difficult for Barry, trying to go after him on the slightest things, sending rookies to harass him on the street, pick him up and lock him up.  Not that any of the photos had been racy.  But the tabloids had published a lot of nasty rumors that the DA was taking up with rent boys and the like.  So he’d had to come down on Barry pretty hard, despite how much he loved the things Barry did with his mouth.  Barry’d been locked up and interrogated a couple times.  Called some choice names and made to feel like he was a worthless piece of shit before Singh had heard and got him out.   
  
Not that it was anything new to him.  If the foster home hadn’t taught him that he was worthless, Cisco’s constant berating would have drilled it in years ago.  No, Barry knew his place in the world.  He was paid to take his cloths off and spread his legs or fall to his knees and worship other men.  A few women had paid for his services but mostly it was men.  And Barry was good, and discrete. No, it was when they guys didn’t know about the PI’s tailing them that things got sticky.  Barry stood across the street from the three story building with it’s large windows framed in a luscious red french frame work, the windows all blacked out by drapes that were in place during the day.  About noon they’d have different people manning the booths in front of each window to entice customers in the building.  Not that they needed to drum up business really.   
  
Being one of only three whore houses in all of Star City helped, but being the one with the rep of being clean, discrete, and tested the staff every few days to ensure no STD’s made their way into the pool of talent.  Cisco had made a name for himself as the premier pimp in town.  And the man to see if you wanted a whore.  Barry sighed, this wasn’t going to be fun.  He took a long drag from his coffee and finished it off, throwing the cup away before heading into work, trying to hide in his cloths as best he could.   
  
“You’re late.” Cisco said, not even bothering to look up from his tablet.   
  
“I know...”   
  
“And you left early last night.”   
  
“I know it’s just...”   
  
“Why did you leave before the hour was up?”   
  
“I had another gig...”   
  
“Oh?  You had another paying client that wasn’t on my books that you had to rush off to and not mention till now.” Cisco looked up, the lighting soft blue light during the day.  At night it’d be a deep glowing red that painted the place with an air of sex but right now was their slow hours.  The time to set the stage and clean house while the clients here slept it off and the ones who were up were most likely leaving.   
  
“He called last minute.”   
  
“Who.” Cisco sat down the tablet looking at Barry with all his attention.  His long black locks slicked back to the fine leather jacket he wore all the time.  Barry had never seen Cisco out of anything short of a full three piece suit custom made.   
  
“Mr. Taylor.” Barry blushed.   
  
“And why did the Fire Marshal call you away from a job?” Cisco raised an eyebrow.   
  
“We’re getting another inspection this month and he... Wanted to ensure that everything moved smoothly for us.” Barry felt his face heat up.  Joshua Taylor was one of his kinkier clients, and had very exacting tastes in what his boys did, or rather boy.  Barry was just his type and so long as Barry hopped to when he called, almost all the city inspectors didn’t bother them for any reason.   
  
“Wise choice.  I’m still docking your pay because you left an alderman nearly a full twenty minutes early.” Cisco shrugged, typing something into his tablet.  “The cash for the job?”   
  
“Here.” Barry pulled out his tablet from his pocket, and a few clicks transferred the money from the private account on the tablet to the hidden account of the Palace.  Just in case one of the workers got caught and the cops wanted to shake them down for money, they only ever got what the workers were carrying on them or on their tablets.  Once they came back in they transferred all the funds and they entered the shell game that Cisco had set up to keep his funds untraceable by anyone.   
  
“I see he paid to use the cattle prod again.” Cisco looked over the funds as they came in.  “Show me the damage.”   
  
“Here?” Barry whined.   
  
“Barry Allen, I am not going to tell you as second time.” Cisco looked at him fully then and Barry took off his jacket and shirt laying them on a near by booth before undoing his jeans and taking them and his boxers down and bending over.  His back was marked with scores of marks indicating he’d been shocked and bruised down his back, but the swell of his pucker told the tale of how the modified cattle prod had been stuck up his ass for an extended period last night.   
  
“Damn it, I’m going to have to start charging him more for that.” Cisco sighed.   
  
“It’s not so bad.  I mean it’s not like I have any serious clients tonight.” Barry sighed, redressing his pants.   
  
“Well your schedule’s changed.”   
  
“What?” Barry looked worried.   
  
“You have a photo shoot with Ronnie this afternoon, and then a new one with that kid Wally.  After that you’re manning the main window.” Cisco smirked.   
  
“Cisco, you know I can’t take anything big back there the day after....”   
  
“Not my fault.” Cisco shrugged.   
  
“What else?” Barry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
  
“You have a couple new clients.  One scheduled tonight and the other actually asked for a lunch date tomorrow.” Cisco smirked.   
  
“Seriously?” Barry sighed.  He hated doing the dating part of this.  It was exhausting trying to be what ever fantasy the clients wanted for an entire afternoon.  Sometimes longer.   
  
“You’re really going to bitch about a cushy job of being a boy toy?” Cisco raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Point taken.” Barry sighed.  “Who’s the client for the lunch date?”   
  
“Oh you didn’t tell him yet?” Caitlin smirked as she walked in, her big platinum blonde hair swaying as she walked in in her royal blue leather corset barely hidden by her black leather jacket.  Her thigh high black and blue leather boots going with either as she walked in.   
  
“Hey Caitlin, no he just sprang the lovely news on me.” Barry sighed.  “Ronnie ready for our shoot in a bit?”   
  
“You know Ronnie, he’s up in the gym to pump up for the shoot.” She shrugged.   
  
“Your husband is one of the few guys I’ve ever met who were that focused on how they look for photo shoots.” Barry shook his head.   
  
“Honey, you’re preaching to the choir.  I don’t even take that long getting ready for a gig.” She shrugged, sitting down on the nearest seat and smirking as she eyed Barry.   
  
“What?”   
  
“You’re going to freak out when you hear.” She smirked.   
  
“Who is it Cisco.”   
  
“Mayor Oliver Queen has requested your presence at lunch tomorrow.” Cisco smirked.   
  
“God damn it Cisco, you know I don’t like doing big power players in the city we’re in.”   
  
“Just because the last guy blew up in our faces...”   
  
“You decided spreading my thighs for the Mayor was a good idea?”   
  
“If it goes to shit and he makes waves, Singh assures me the DA will be sacked with in six months and we can go back to Central and forget Star exists.” He smiled.   
  
“Great, I just have to keep a guy playing by the rules for six months?” He sighed heavily as he sat down on the booth next to his shirt and jacket.   
  
“You keep him happy and we might get out of this with a full fledged contract.” Cisco gave him serious eye contact.   
  
“A... A contract?” Barry stammered.  “Cisco I never said I’d do a contract.”   
  
“I know.  And I was against it as well.  But if he likes where things are going he’ll sign an exclusivity contract tying you to just his cock.” Cisco smirked.  “And if things move on from there, he talked about maybe buying out your contract from me entirely.”   
  
“Right, because the rich ex-playboy is going to really just up and take a hooker as his husband in public.” Barry rolled his eyes.   
  
“Stranger things have happened.” Cisco shrugged as he went back to his tablet.   
  
“Well that’s the bad news, who’s the guy tonight?”   
  
“You might have heard of Cold Industries?” Cisco smirked.   
  
“NO.” Barry stood up.  “No, no, no, NO.” He crossed his arms.   
  
“What?” Cisco smiled.   
  
“Cisco he has a record, and there are rumors he beat the shit out of his last ex.” Barry glared.   
  
“As far as we know through our vetting process, Leonard Snart is as clean as anyone else.”   
  
“Yeah and his mob connections wouldn’t have anything to do with keeping the shit he’s accused of from reaching the courts.” Barry crossed his arms.   
  
“Barry.”   
  
“I know you’re the boss and you make the rules...”   
  
“He paid up front.” Cisco smirked.   
  
“H... He what?” Barry blanched.   
  
“He looked over your profile, the stats, even the photos and video clips.  He was impressed with how much you could swallow down both ends.” Cisco gave a lecherous smirk as he kept on talking.  “And the very nice mobster paid up front for you.”   
  
“Damn it Cisco.”   
  
“Shouldn’t leave early form a job.” Caitlin teased.   
  
“I had to go, you know how Taylor is.” Barry whined to Caitlin.   
  
“Oh I know.  Ronnie can barely sit down the next day after he’s been on call.” She nodded solemnly.   
  
“See.” Barry gestured to her as he looked at Cisco.   
  
“Go up to your room, wash, clean up, and rest, because in three hours you and Ronnie are going over to the studio so you can shoot a few promo shots.  And then you’re going to break Wally into the two people photo shoots.  He’s gotten the hang of the solo shoots, but you’ll be his first two man shoot.” He gave Barry a look that said he’d better not screw this up.   
  
“Fine.” He sighed.  “But you need to get the idea of contracts out of Queen’s head and you had better think of a way to keep Snart from getting attached either.”   
  
“Barry, sweetie.  Use that tone with me again and I’ll give into Taylor’s request to rent you for an entire week.” Barry stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
“You wouldn’t...”   
  
“I would.” Cisco sat down his tablet.  “I’d even remove a few things off your hard no list, if you keep pressing me.” Barry’s face crumbled.  “Listen Allen, you work for me.  I own your ass.  And until that changes, you’ll fuck and suck who ever I set up in front of you and maybe if you do your part really good, maybe they’ll give you trinkets to show you what a good whore you are.  Now get to your room.” Cisco dismissed him with a wave before he started talking shop with Caitlin.  Barry sighed and took his shirt and jacket and headed upstairs to the third floor.  It housed their gym as well as the living space for the people who worked here.  Cisco had his own place some where else.  None of them had ever seen it.  But something told Barry he really didn’t want to see it.   He stopped off at the gym door to watch Ronnie lifting for a little bit.   
  
“See something you like stray man?” Ronnie smiled.   
  
“Just going in to catch a shower and lay down for a few hours.”   
  
“Who was the client?” Ronnie looked at Barry more fully, noting the bruises that were still forming.   
  
“Taylor at it again.” He sighed.   
  
“You need to stand up to him.” Ronnie sighed.   
  
“Yeah, like you did?” Barry sighed.  Remembering how Taylor hadn’t taken to Ronnie standing up for himself and had nearly beaten him into a bloody mess before he’d told Cisco that he wanted another whore.   
  
“Well no.  I just mean....” Ronnie sighed.  “He shouldn’t get away with it.”   
  
“He might not for very much longer.” Barry sighed.   
  
“Cisco threaten to fire you again?” Ronnie smiled, he knew Cisco would never fire one of his best assets, because where Barry went, so did his clients.   
  
“Threatened to sell me.”   
  
“Sell?”   
  
“A full time contract with the mayor.” Barry sagged.   
  
“Isn’t that a little too... Mail order bride?” Ronnie frowned.   
  
“What can I say, I’m just the meat, I don’t get a say in what I’m made into.” He waves off Ronnie’s rebuttal.  “Shower, then sleep.  I’ll have to have a little extra time in the chair before the shoot if we’re going to hope to hide these bruises.”   
  
“Cisco seen them I take it?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“His response.”   
  
“He should be charging Taylor more.” Barry scoffed as he walked off to his little apartment above the whore house.  It wasn’t much, two and a half rooms.  A living room, a bathroom, and part of a kitchen.  He winced as he pulled the thread bare bed from the ratty old couch and got his bed ready.  He’d shower in a sec, but he wasn’t going to feel like doing this after the shower.  Slipping out of his cloths he laid them over the back of the couch and slowly moved towards the shower.  He could feel his muscles bunching up and tightening from hours of being locked in place while Taylor beat him and poked and prodded him with the cattle prod.  He closed that part of his mind down, letting go of what had happened to him and focusing on the water washing him clean, washing the sins from his flesh as best they could and when he finally felt human again he stepped out, wrapped himself up in the soft bathrobe that Caitlin had gotten him and walked over to his bed.  He stretched, making a face at the catch in his back and sighing.  Taking off the robe he crawled into bed and tugged on the wire he’d set up, pulling his black out curtains closed on his windows and plunging his apartment into a blissful cool darkness and letting himself fall into his dreams.   
  


***

  
  
“Shit.” Ronnie’s voice filtered into Barry’s dream before he slowly woke up.  “You okay?” He carefully kept going till he had Barry’s full attention.  The whole world seemed so slow, like it wasn’t working properly.  He frowned but even that seemed slow.   
  
“Oh fuck.” Caitlin’s voice came from some where and next thing he knew he had a sugary drink in his hand and he was starting to feel like the world was righting itself.  “I know you were tired, but you have to remember to eat something or take something before bed.” Caitlin sighed.   
  
“I thought the coffee was going to be enough.” Barry sighed.   
  
“Clearly it wasn’t.” Caitlin admonished him.  “Ronnie, cook him something, I’ve spiked it but he’ll crash again and he needs complex sugars to be breaking down for it to stay stable longer.” She turned to find her husband already going through Barry’s mini fridge.   
  
“Fast food and tv dinners.” He reported to which Caitlin gave Barry a dark look.   
  
“Like yours is any better.” He huffed.   
  
“It is.  But only because there’s two of us and Ronnie cooks.” She shrugged.  “Now you stay right there.” She went to the counter and got the jar of peanut butter and Barry’s spoon.  “Here, it’ll work till you can get stable enough.” Barry nodded, scooping out small spoonfuls of peanut butter into his mouth and slowly swallowing as he tried to even out his body.  He watched them work on making him something that would last through the photo shoots.  He smiled at them as a plate was brought to him and he sat there and ate, taking the blanket off his shoulders and revealing how extensive the bruises were now that they’d started coming in.   
  
“Fuck.” Caitlin hissed as she looked at his back.  “He’s damn lucky he’s not into women.  He tried doing that to me and I’d shove that cattle prod up his ass.” She sighed.   
  
“He might actually like that.” Barry gave a half hearted smile.  “I’m okay.  A little sore, but the Palace is safe again and I have to hope that Mr. Snart doesn’t want anything too adventurous and hopefully nothing off my list.” Barry shuddered.   
  
“Even if he does, you keep him on menu.” Caitlin warned.   
  
“I will.” Barry nodded.  “So Ronnie’s driving us out to the shoot, and Wally’s joining us for his I take it?” They nodded.  “How am I getting back?” He knew Wally didn’t have a car, which meant he’d probably blow a lot of money on a taxi or an ubber out to the shoot and Barry couldn’t do that.   
  
“I’ll come get you.” Caitlin nodded.  “That way I can make sure you actually get real food in you before curtain call.” She sighed.   
  
“Yes mom.” Barry grinned.   
  
“If I was your mother you’d be wearing leather shorts.” Caitlin smiled before playing with his hair and leaving him to get dressed.  Not that he owned that much clothing that he could go out in.  Most of what he had was costumes for work here and a couple nice things for meeting clients out on the town.  He hadn’t asked where he was meeting Mr. Snart but figured he’d better check on that.  Tugging out his tablet he noted the time and place he needed to be.  He’d have to spend a little cash to get there via subway, but it’d be worth it.  At least he wouldn’t have to worry about being late this time.   
  
His sugar up and a meal in his belly to start it’s way through his system, Barry gingerly got up and picked out the black tank top and the black jeans.  It made him look almost pale, even with his tan.  But he knew what the online community liked to see him in.  He also picked out the red tie and red suspenders.  He’d been told red was his color and a lot of his costumes used it now.  Dressed and ready he went down the hall and knocked on Ronnie and Caitlin’s door, only to have a power bar thrust into his mouth by Ronnie.   
  
“She says eat it or face her wrath.” He pointed at Caitlin who was tying her whip in places.   
  
“Right... And we’re going.” Ronnie grinned at the face Barry made.  “You know she’d never use that on you, right?” Ronnie took in the pale way Barry looked.   
  
“I know.  It’s just...” He sighed.   
  
“Taylor did more then just the prod didn’t he?”   
  
“The flogging wasn’t bad.  It was the caning on my back that hurt.” Barry curled up in the seat as they drove through the city.   
  
“Barry if you don’t report him to Cisco, how’s he supposed to know how bad it really is.”   
  
“He already docked my pay.  That’s two or three meals gone because of Taylor.  I don’t want to loose more pay.” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“You can always eat...”   
  
“You guys are strapped for cash too, even with the both of you.  I can’t just eat your food every time I run out of food and money.” Barry sighed.  “I just have to try harder to be on time.” He sighed.   
  
“If you’re sure...”   
  
“I am.” Barry nodded, trying to make himself believe it as much as he hoped Ronnie did just now.  “What’s this shoot about anyways?” Barry frowned.   
  
“For the new billboards.” Ronnie smiled.   
  
“Oh god, he’s not doing another one where I’m bare ass naked and ten foot high is he?” Barry hadn’t liked the last three billboard ads.”   
  
“Dunno.  Hired someone new to do the photography today.” Ronnie shrugged.  “I think it’s someone Felicity offered to him.   
  
“Felicity is sharing photographer’s now?” Barry sunk farther into the seat.  Felicity ran Pompeii, their closest competition of the other two whore houses.  She’d been top billing hands down till they’d come to town.  A fact she was not pleased with, and voiced through utility shut downs, surprise inspections, and swatting them.  You didn’t dare let her near a computer or she was likely to ruin you.  Barry sighed, hoping this guy wouldn’t be a total creep and maybe he’d be decent.  A half hour later they arrived at the studio and pulled into the empty lot before heading into the building.  It was actually a peace offering between Cisco and Felicity.  Cisco had bought the building but gave half to Felicity, they both paid the photographers and booked the studio for their own uses.  They just had to log in to see who had it when.  So far it was one of the few things they’d managed to agree upon.   
  
“Hey Barry.” Barry looked up to notice Roy setting up cameras.   
  
“You’re the photographer?” Barry blinked.   
  
“Yep.  Now that I finally finished my collage courses.” He smiled as he set about getting things ready.   
  
“That’s awesome man.  And Felicity is loaning you out as a photographer?” He couldn’t believe she was giving up some of her best dancer’s time.   
  
“Hey this beats the poles, and almost equals out to the lost tips.” Roy shrugged.  “Could be worse.” He shrugged again.  “Love that suit by the way.” He looked Barry up and down.   
  
“You know how it is, you wear what they like.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Yeah I know.  I’m the guy you met who was wearing the red thong he took off with his own teeth in the middle of the act remember?” He smiled teasingly at Barry.  “So, Cisco said to have you do the blood draw.  Mostly to check your blood sugar and double check your last blood test.”   
  
“He doesn’t trust the testing company?” Barry frowned.   
  
“More like he’s paranoid about someone giving you something.” Roy brought over his kid and drew blood.  “I know Ronnie’s tests have all come back clean.  And I’m betting yours did too?” Barry nodded.  “Good.  This will indicate for today then.” Roy labeled the blood and put it in a sealed carrier.  “Right, so let’s make some magic.” He smiled.   
  


***

  
  
After several hours of shooting first with Ronnie and various sexual poses with him, and the pair of them in various stages of undress, Barry did his photo shoot with Wally that was all hard core sex.  He spent a lot of it with Wally’s cock down his throat or up his ass, whimpering and moaning as he spread himself.  And in the end he’d ended up with Wally’s cum all across his face.  He’d had to take a break or two to touch up his make up to hide the bruises and burn marks from the cattle prod but now he was in the shower stall they kept for people to shower after action shots and was watching the make up slip off his body and exposed the damage underneath.  He was damn near in tears when he heard Caitlin clear her throat.   
  
“Hey Cait, I’ll be out in a sec.”   
  
“Ronnie said to take you some where nice.” She sounded peppy.   
  
“Oh?” Barry wiped his eyes trying to control his voice.   
  
“Apparently Wally chipped in, something about worrying he hurt you and then he saw some of the make up rub off in one shot.” Barry nearly dissolved into tears again.  “Hey none of that.” She opened the shower stall, turned off the water and wrapped a towel around him.  She hugged him and brought him out to sit on the changing room bench they’d set up in here.  “It’s okay to hurt and to cry.” She rubbed his back as he let it out.   
  
“I hope this guy tonight doesn’t expect much... I mean... Gods I hissed with Ronnie barely touched me back there.  When Wally went in I nearly sobbed.  It looked great on film, like he was massive and I was a virgin.  Roy said the shots were great.” He looked away.   
  
“And he also said he wasn’t going to use any of the ones where you were in pain.” She gently touched Barry’s cheek.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Roy’s worked some tough clients too, he knows when someone’s pain is being exploited and he isn’t about to give anyone the right to look at photos of you in pain.  So he’s leaving them out of what he sends to Cisco.”   
  
“Cait...”   
  
“You know how I am with all that techno mumbo jumbo.  Something about the file not saving or corrupting...” She smiled, she was their live in doctor and probably smarter then just about everyone who worked there save Cisco himself.  “Anyways, Cisco wont know they were taken, Wally wants to buy you lunch to make up for it.  He’s ashamed that he got off on some of the noises you made when Roy explained what was going on.”   
  
“Gods, how is that kid going to survive some of what our job calls for?” Barry wiped his tears.   
  
“Search me.  All I know is I’m not going to be able to hold everyone’s hands all the time.” She sighed.   
  
“So some place nice?”   
  
“And you’re eating a proper meal and we’re picking up some healthy stuff for your fridge on the way back.   
  
“Come on, you know that stuff’s too expensive...”   
  
“And you’re loosing weight and tired all the time.  It’s bad for business and bad for you.” She gave him a light shove.  “Now go get back into your fuck me jeans and I’ll take you some where in town to take your mind off of everything and we’ll have some good food and maybe a little wine, and then walk to the nearest grocery store to work out the wine before we drive back to work.”   
  
“You’re too good to me Cait.” Barry squeezed her hand.   
  
“Honey I’m too good to everyone I’m not using my whip on.” She smiled before she walked out of the changing room leaving him to his thoughts as he finished drying off and got dressed.  He walked out in the outfit he’d worn to the photo shoot and Caitlin whistled at him, Roy was next to her grinning.   
  
“The suit’s good, but I’ve seen you naked, trust me, I know which one I like.” Roy gave him a hug with promises of some hanging out in the near future.  Barry accepted and got in the back of Ronnie and Cait’s convertible.   
  
“You realize we’re going to be mobbed by people who’ve seen us online right?” She smirked as they drove through town.   
  
“Oh gods, so long as it’s not a bunch of dads with their families again.”   
  
“One of these days you’re going to have to tell me what your hang up about married guys is.”   
  
“No real mystery.  I don’t like being the ‘other woman’ that might break up a family.” Barry looked out the side of the car, his eyes growing distant.   
  
“Sure, sure.  But there’s a story in there some where.  I’m sure of it.  And some day I’ll want you to tell me all about it.  For now I think we’ll settle for a nice meal, some good wine, and a hopefully married man light afternoon.” She smiled as she parked in front of a modern diner that served fresh food they made in front of you.   
  
“You sure we can afford this?” He eyed the place.   
  
“Wally gave me the name and the money.  He’s apparently been taken here by clients before.”   
  
“Why can’t I have his client list....” Barry lamented as he followed her in.   
  
“Dear, he takes on most of the guys who like to choke their dates.” She patted Barry.   
  
“Right... I can live with my client list.” Barry nodded.  He’d tried it once when he first came to Cisco.  Waking up in the hospital after nearly dying had put a major crimp in ever wanting anything around his throat again other then a shirt and tie.  They nodded to the guy behind the counter and he pointed to where he wanted them to sit.  They ordered and Barry watched as the food was being made.  A waitress came over and handed him a drink.  “I haven’t ordered anything....” He blinked.   
  
“It’s from the gentleman over there.” She pointed and he turned, blushing as he realized that Leonard Snart and his body guards were sitting in the same dinner having lunch.  Barry nodded, and accepted the drink.  “He also gave me this.” She handed Barry a note.   
  
_Glad to see you have refined tastes, and are just as sexy in cloths as out.  I can’t wait to see you tonight, please, if you can, wear something similar._   Barry asked for a bit to leave a note of his own and quickly jotted something down before asking her to take it over to the gentleman.  She smiled as she took the note to him.   
  
_Thank you for the drink, thank you for the complements as well.  I’ll dress in something a little more dressy tonight.  I’m not sure what you have planned but I’m not as flexible tonight as I am on the site._   Barry knew it was a gamble to inform Mr. Snart up front that he was damaged goods but he figured it was probably better to let him know sooner rather then later.  There was no further note and Barry tried not to blush when Mr. Snart got up and walked towards him.   
  
“Tonight is simply a chance to chat and get to know one another.  I am curious as to what would hinder your... _flexibility_ but I will save that sort of thing for later.  Mr. Allen.”   
  
“Thank you Mr. Snart.” Barry stood with a winch and shook Mr. Snart’s hand before he walked out.   
  
“You realize your still making that face when you move right?” Caitlin interjected after Barry went back to eating.   
  
“You’ve had Ronnie and me in you at the same time, you remember how tight you felt and how you walked after?”   
  
“Worst side effect of good sex ever.” She shook her head, grinning at the blush from the cook.   
  
“You were walking a LOT better then I’m going to be for the rest of the day.” He sighed, hissed when he settled back on his seat again.   
  
“I hope things go well tonight.”   
  
“I do too.  I’m worried and a little scared but.... He was polite... Maybe he’s a good guy?”   
  
“Mr. Len?” The cook asked in an accent that Barry couldn’t place.  “Is good guy.” He nodded.  “Helped me pay for this place and doesn’t ask no rent or pay in return.  Just wishes to know if I have any trouble.” The guy nodded.   
  
“Good.  I have a meeting with him later on and I want to make sure I get on his good side.”   
  
“Wear something blue.  Is Mr. Len’s favorite color.”   
  
“Thanks.” Barry smiled, happy to have some good news and happy that maybe tonight didn’t have to be a total nightmare after all.  Because if he had to choose between a mobster and a stuck up rich brat who ran the city, he’d take the mobster hands down.  Spoiled rich kids almost always grew up thinking they either owned everyone and everything or that they should.  And he really didn’t want to think about the Mayor paying for a contract with him.   
  
“You’re doing it again.”   
  
“What?” Barry sighed.   
  
“You’re over thinking life.  Clearly you need more wine.” Caitlin refilled his glass.   
  
“Cait I have a long job to preform before I ever get to the meeting with Mr. Snart.” He sighed, stopping her from filling it all the way.   
  
“Wine now.  Whine later.” She filled her glass to the edge, even getting down on her knees to judge the level as well as surface tension of the wine in the glass before sipping the edge of it and making it safe to pick up.   
  
“Seriously, I don’t know how you drink as much as you do.”   
  
“Hollow tits, they just fill up with wine and I’m good.”   
  
“Is that a thing?” Barry looked at her tits suddenly.   
  
“Yeah you’ve had enough wine now.” She laughed, slapping his shoulder.  “Finish up, we’ll walk to the store, it’s only a little ways, and then we’ll hopefully be sober enough to drive into work.”   
  
“And just how are we supposed to know that?” Barry demanded.   
  
“I keep a breathalyzer test in my purse in the car.” She shrugged.   
  
“Oh.  Okay then.” Barry nodded, letting the wine take effect and feeling the warm numbness it spread through his system.  He didn’t like to get drunk very often.  The one time in high school he’d done that had ended up with his step father raping him and leaving him with the choice of stay and let the rape keep happening and let his semi happy life keep going, or report him and hope they sent him some where nicer.  He’d taken it for a long while before he requested to be moved.  When they asked him why, he said they had a fight over the fact he was bi and wanted to date boys and they wanted him out of the house.  He’d gotten his transfer and he’s never had to face anyone about the fact that he’d let his rapist have him and probably allowed him to do it to other boys over the years.


	2. The Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s made Cisco quite angry leaving a job early even if it was for Taylor. Time for a little pay back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -blushes- You guys have all been so nice about me starting this series. I’m very happy that you liked it so far.

“Do you like this?” Cait held up a fruit that Barry couldn’t identify.  He frowned at it for the longest time.

“I have no clue what that even is.” He looked up at her.

“Then now’s not the time to be adventurous.” She put it back, they already had a cart full.  Or rather what Barry would have called a cart full.  It was well over what he spent on food for himself.  He was wondering where he’d put it all when Caitlin started putting more food in.

“Cait...” He blushed.

“You’re going to start eating better even if I have to go over and make sure one of us is cooking for you.” She swatted him on the back making him hiss.  “Oh shit, right, sorry.” She sighed.

“I don’t know how I’m going to even begin to do the window tonight.” Barry sighed.

“We get done here, you’ll take a nice soothing shower, loosen up you body as best you can, then I’ll send Ronnie over to give you a relaxing rub down, and if you’re lucky Winn will be back and he can touch up your make up and make you look like you were beaten with in an inch of your life.” She sighed.

“Winn’s gone again?” Barry sighed.

“You know he has that standing gig with what’s her tits.  Runs the media thing.” Cait gestured at a tv that was going in the store.

“Right... Cat Grant, she hires him to be her arm candy.” He nodded.  “I didn’t realize there was a big function last night.”

“Yeah, there was some shindig last night.  Rich tits was going so Winn had to put on his best tux and cock ring and go look like the trophy boyfriend.” Cait sighed.  “I’m glad I don’t get those gigs.” She smiled.  “I just have men begging to be spanked or humiliate anymore.” She smiled brightly, making a near by clerk blush horribly as he tried not to look at her.

“No playing with your food.” Barry blushed as he gave her a sharp look.

“Kill joy.” She rolled her eyes and went back to shopping.  She did pick him up some frozen things he knew how to cook himself but a lot of what she had bought he had no clue how to even go about cooking let alone what half of it was.  “That should do us.” She smiled, and walked up to the front paying for the food before having it bagged up and splitting the bags between herself and Barry.

“I think we’ll have to use that breathalyzer when we get to the car.” He sighed, still feeling the wine himself.

“Probably.” She nodded.  “Better safe then sorry.” She walked along with the bags when she turned on Barry.  “That was weird right?”

“What?”

“Your new client just being where we went to lunch.”

“Yeah.” Barry nodded.  “I mean, just being there could have been a coincidence but... Still weird.”

“So what’d you think?” She grinned as she started walking again.

“Of Mr. Snart?” Barry blushed, which just made Caitlin smirk all the more.

“No, of the food, of COURSE _Mr. Snart_.” She snorted as she rolled her eyes.

“He was handsome, but I’m still worried about the whole business that he’s in.”

“That just shows you have a brain.  I honestly don’t know what could make Cisco... Oh, never mind.” She chuckled to herself.  “I was going to say I didn’t know what would make him over look the danger but we both know exactly what it is.”

“He keeps a hungry wallet where his heart should be?” Barry raised an eyebrow.

“Pretty much.” Caitlin nodded before walking on with the food.  “I just can’t get over how odd it was that he would just be there.  It’s not the sort of place you’d expect him, even if he had a hand in protecting the place.”

“Well it’s not like he could have known we were going there.”

“I suppose.” Caitlin frowned.  “It’s just going to bug me till it doesn’t I suppose.” She unlocked the car and started putting the groceries in the back.  “Be careful with that one.” She gave Barry a look.

“What’s that for?” Barry felt he should be more worried if this was bugging Caitlin like this.

“I honestly don’t know.  I just know that he rings a lot of alarms in my head.” She gave him a worried look before getting in the car.

“okay.” Barry got in too, waiting while Caitlin took the breathalyzer out and tested herself and then Barry, and was shocked when She was almost completely sober.   She laughed it off as her super power being she could always drink as much as she wanted and never got drunk, but they quickly fell into a companionable silence that seemed to give way to something heavier as they thought about Mr. Snart.  They road back in mostly silence till they got back to the Palace and spotted Wally standing outside texting.

“Hey stranger.” Caitlin smiled.

“Hey, you two look like you could use a hand.”

“Oh absolutely.  This all goes to Barry’s place.  Barry, go take your shower.  Wally and I’ll put the food away and I’ll get Ronnie in to see you as soon as you’re out.

“Okay.” Barry smiled as he waved at them walking in and up to his apartment.

“It’s worse then I thought isn’t it.” Wally watched Barry walking stiffly as he turned back to Caitlin.

“Let’s just say if Taylor was in my dungeon right now he’d not be able to stand up fully for a week when I was through with him.”

“Taylor?” Wally frowned.

“I forget how new you are.” She smiled at him.  “So bright and shiny still.” She started picking up bags.  “Taylor, the esteemed Fire Marshal for Star City.  He’s into the pain part of S&M, he likes hurting boys till they can barely function as human beings when he’s done with them.  All the boys have a turn with him eventually.  He’s just stuck on Barry because he likes watching the bruises last so long on him.” She sighed.  “And the fact that he’s got Cisco over a barrel.  If we don’t supply boys for him to abuse, then he threatens to make business impossible anywhere near Star.  And Singh can only do so much in Central right now.” She sighed.

“Captain Singh had it bad for Barry then?”

“He asked Barry to marry him more then once.  Barry turned him down.  Said he wasn’t cut out for that life.” Caitlin sighed as she walked into the safety of the Palace, feeling like she was walking into some place that would protect her against all the evils of the world as she walked through the main floor.  “I think it’s more along the lines that he didn’t love Singh like that.” She shrugged.  “I always leave the possibility I’m wrong.” She smiled.  “Because if I was right all the time, what fun would that be for other people.”

“You scare me, you know that right?” Wally looked up the stairs at her.

“Oh I know.  And it keeps me going knowing I can still do that.” She smiled brightly.

“What ever floats your boat.” He muttered.

“Honey if you want to know what floats my boat, you can always spend a night in the dungeon.” She smirked over her shoulder, watching Wally’s eyes go wide with fear.

“Uh.... No thank you.” He blushed as he looked at the stairs, trying not to look Caitlin right in the eyes.

“Aw, I love the shiny ones.” She sighed contently as they got into Barry’s apartment and she started putting stuff away.

“Wally making you get to your happy place?” Ronnie asked coming up behind Wally who jumped at the shock of him just being there.

“Shit man don’t do that.”

“Just too easy.” Ronnie grinned before going and kissing Caitlin.

“I think he’d like it if he’d just let me dominate him.” She sighed as she and Ronnie started putting food away into the empty cupboards.

“Dunno, I think he’d like the strap on, but I don’t think he’d like the whips and chains.”

“I am right here.” Wally crossed his arms.

“Oh I know.” Ronnie smirked.  “And you have a great ass, and I can’t wait till I get to fuck you in one of the shoots.” Wally blushed and looked down.  “But we’re mostly trying to figure out what kind of scene we’ll end up doing together, because you know Cisco is going to have the three of us do something.  I mean hell he had Barry and I fuck Caitlin till she could barely stand in a scene where she was dominating us and we turned on her.  It was hot as hell and I love sharing her.” He smiled.

“You just liking having another cock to play with.” She swatted him before turning to face her husband.

“Guilty as charged.” He shrugged.  “I’m bi, and I’m a sex addict.”

“I still don’t like that term.” Caitlin cut across what ever Wally was about to say.  “I know some people have a problem with sex running their lives and all but calling it a sex addiction just seems wrong.” She shrugged. “Besides, you’re not a sex addict.  You’re a slut honey.” She smiled patting him on the shoulder.

“Well yeah.” Ronnie grinned before kissing her and all but humping her against the counter.  Wally cleared his throat and they kept going for a bit before Ronnie looked at him.  “You wanting to join in?” Wally’s eyes got wide and he took a step back.

“He’s trying to tell you he’s uncomfortable with you fucking in front of him on my counter.” Barry rolled his eyes as he came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his lower half but the bruises on his upper body clearly visibly now that the make up was washed off again.

“Shit.” Wally’s mouth fell open.

“You were in his ass, you know what it’s like down there.”

“You’re not normally like that?” Wally’s eyes drifted to Barry’s ass.

“Nope, normally it’s not that swollen and tender.  But you have a cattle prod shoved up your ass and used till you’re sobbing and it tends to hurt after.” He winced as he walked to the pull out bed and laid face down.

“I’ll be right back, the oils still in the bed side cabinet?” Ronnie looked at Caitlin.

“Should be right next to the lube.” She nodded as he walked out to their place.

“So long as he doesn’t get any ideas about fingering me we’ll be good.” Barry sighed into his pillow.

“And Taylor’s like this every time?” Wally looked at Caitlin.

“Yeah, he used to do this to Ronnie but he didn’t scream enough for him.  So he moved on to another boy and another till he found Barry.”

“His perfect victim.” Barry muttered.

“I’m sorry man.” Wally crouched down.  “I’d never have...”

“Hey, Cisco pays us.  He said fuck on camera, we fuck on camera.” Barry gave a sad smile.  “I know pain isn’t your scene, it’s not mine either.  But this is just part of the job.” He sighed.  “And it’s the only thing I know how to do.” Barry closed his eyes as Ronnie came back in and started pouring oil on the center of his back, before working it into the battered flesh as he worked his hands around gently but firmly, kneading the flesh as he went along.

“Do me a favor and see if Winn’s back yet?” Caitlin looked at Wally.  “And if he is tell him Barry saw Taylor and needs his kit.”

“Sure thing.” Wally nodded as he headed out.

“What’d you go and say to make my wife this edgy?” Ronnie asked as he rubbed Barry’s shoulders.

“You know you’re not just this right Barry?” Caitlin knelt down by his head.

“Caitlin, I’m a whore.  I’ve always been a whore, I’ll always be a whore.  It’s my lot in life.” Barry looked at her, his eyes seeming hollow as he said it.  “It’s all I’ve known and it’s all I’ll be.  I was born to be a whore, and I’ll die a whore.  And no amount of pretty dressing up will ever change that about me.”  Caitlin held his eyes before looking up at Ronnie.

“Barry...”

“I mean it Ronnie.” He sighed.  “I’ve spread my legs for more guys then I can count.  Cisco didn’t put an ad out like he did when he found you two.  He found me in a back alley sucking dick to get enough money to buy something to eat that night besides cum so I could keep my blood sugar up.” Barry closed his eyes.

“I didn’t know that.” Ronnie frowned.

“I raw away from my last foster family.  And quit school.  I was homeless and living out of a pile of trash in an abandoned warehouse.  I tried drugs to dull the pain and that just put me in the er and I had to slip out before the cops got there to take me back to my foster family.  So I started whoring myself out just to survive.” Barry looked up at Caitlin.  “I’d already been doing it with some of my foster fathers and some of the foster brothers, so it wasn’t that big a leap.” He closed his eyes again, trying to not see his own past.

“Barry..” Her voice broke.

“I told you, I’m Taylor’s perfect victim.  I’ll scream and sob and beg.  I’ll debase myself and take it because it’s all I’ve ever really know.  The only way I could be better is if I actually liked the shit he does.” Barry gave a bitter laugh. “But then if I liked it I think he’d pay to keep me and use me till he killed me.”

“He wouldn’t...” Ronnie started.

“Ronnie if you don’t think there isn’t at least one dead body in his past where he went too far you clearly never saw how hard he holds back from doing some of the things he really wants to do.” Barry sighed.  “Last time he nearly strangled me to death because he wanted to choke me while fucking me.  Trust me, he’s killed someone before.” Barry wiped at his eyes.

“Damn it.” Ronnie sighed.

“I know.” Barry held Ronnie’s hand on his shoulder.  “Just do what you can here and then hopefully Winn can make me look good for the window and then for my gig tonight.”  There must have been something to Ronnie’s face just then because Caitlin spoke up.

“Mr. Snart says he just wants to talk.” She chuckled.

“You met him?”

“He was at the dinner we stopped at.” Caitlin crossed her arms.

“That’s weird.”

***

Not long after Ronnie finished his rub down and wiped off the oil till Barry was dry and as relaxed as he could be Winn showed up with his kit and Wally stood on and watched, texting once in a while as Winn worked his way down Barry’s body hiding everything with his make up kit till Barry’s skin looked healthy again.

“It always amazes me what you can do with that.” Caitlin sat and watched in awe.

“It’s nothing really.” Winn blushed.

“Hey, it’s not nothing.  You’re the one who makes all of us look good around here.” Ronnie chimed in.

“Flattery will only go so far.” Winn gave him a smirk.

“What shift you working tonight?” Ronnie raised an eyebrow.

“I have to go down and do the window dressings before the curtains rise, and then I have the make up for everyone working the floor tonight, and after that...” Winn pulled out his tablet and scrolled down.  “I actually don’t have anyone scheduled tonight.” He blinked.

“Tell you what, I’ll blow you for helping Barry out.” Ronnie smirked.

“Thanks, but I’ll take the blow job just because I’m so fucking horny.  Cat likes to show me off, sometimes in nothing but this fucking cock ring but I don’t get much sex from her.  Mostly it’s get her off then get out.” He shrugged.  “Leaves a guy hanging pretty full when he can’t even get off right there.” He packed up his kit.

“You want it here or some where else?” Ronnie watched Winn.

“Better make it here, I don’t have time to go very far.” Winn stood up and looked around Barry’s apartment before spotting a bar stool and going and sitting on it.  Ronnie pulled his black tank top off and dropped to his knees between Winn’s thighs, spreading his legs before he pulled his slacks open and pulled him out, the tight cock ring keeping him prominent and full, was the only thing he was wearing under his clothes.  Knowing how pressed for time they were Ronnie got to work swallowing Winn’s cock down to the root and working him over.

“Fuck I love watching him do that.” Caitlin said as she walked behind Winn and started rubbing his shoulders as her husband blew him.

“Fuck...” Winn’s mouth fell open only to be captured by Caitlin who made out with him, helping bring his hair trigger off and filling her husband’s throat with Winn’s pent up load as he emptied himself in Ronnie.  “Fuck... You two...” Winn smiled before tucking him spent prick back into his slacks.  “Better hurry down.  Barry you’re in window 3, so red leather jock tonight.” He called as he headed out.  Ronnie was about to say something to Wally but noticed he was gone already.

“When’d Wally leave?”

“Not sure.  Sometime during the make up I think.” Caitlin frowned.  She’d been so enthralled with Winn’s work she’d failed to notice Wally leave.

***

Barry looked down at himself in nothing but the skin tight red leather jock that left nothing to the imagination and sighed.  He hated this thing.  He didn’t feel he had the body to pull it off and he felt so silly in it.  But he wore it and the red leather choker that went with it.  Both of them looking like they were made out of some dragon hide leather or something with their blood red scale pattern that faded into black in places.  He walked down the stairs and got several whistles as he went.  He walked up to window three and looked at the array of toys that were laid out for him.  They often joked and called Winn Toy Man because he always seemed to have sex toys to fit any occasion.

Barry was probably the only one who knew that Winn had been here at the start with Cisco, and they’d went to school together.  Hell, Winn had been sleeping with Cisco back when this all started.  Not that they’d lasted as a couple once Winn started working for Cisco and joined Barry as one of his whores.  But Winn knew more about Barry then anyone else.  It was probably why he didn’t spend as much time with Winn as he used to.  It’s easier to run from your past if you’re not reminded that the person you’re with knows all about your past.  He silently wondered if there’d come a time when he wouldn’t feel as at home with Ronnie and Caitlin as he did now.  But that fear made him steal himself for the coming shift.  He stepped up on the platform as the curtain began to rise.  A crowd already gathered outside to watch as he began to dance.  He was glad his friends had spent so much time making him relax and feel better today.

The pain pill Wally had given him after they’d all left helped too.  He barely felt the twinge in his muscles as he began the more serious dance moves.  Undulating his body in an enticing manner directing people to the open door of the Palace as he danced, a few started to drift inside but a few staid to watch.  Barry danced for a little while longer before it was time him to get down to business.  He bent over and presented his bare ass to the crowd, making a show of lubing up his fingers before he fingered himself, whimpering and begging as he road his own hand.  He kept up the show for as long as he could before he picked up the first of the toys laid out for him, a bright candy apple red dildo that he sucked on before he slid it into his ass.  Mouth falling open as he angled it and whimpering as he sought out his own prostate.  He kept this up till he moved to the next toy.

Laying on his side now he lifted a leg up straight into the air as he worked the larger toy into his ass, fucking himself with wild abandon as he looked straight out into the crowd.  Smiling and looking for all the world to see every inch the whore he was, Barry soaked up the attention and fed back into it as he worked himself right to the edge with the toy.  He moaned as he pulled it out and laid it besides the first toy.  Reaching for the next he discovered a very large dildo with a suction cup at it’s base.  He blushed and moaned as he wet the back with his tongue before sticking it on the window.  While watching the crowd he knelt on his hands and knees and sucked the dildo, looking up and locking eyes.  His mock blow job causing several to grope themselves, some even came into the Palace hoping to find someone to take care of their needs while the rest remained to see where he’d go with this.  Once he had it wet enough, he turned around and backed his ass right against the toy.

His stretched pucker kissing the tip of the toy, Barry took a deep breath before he began to slowly lower himself down on the toy till his ass was almost touching the cool glass of the window.  The red lights around the window casting strange shadows across his body as he rode the toy in his ass, bucking and writhing as he went.  Fucking back and hard, with various movements and angles till he found that sweet spot and the jingling of the front bell hadn’t sounded for a while, letting him know that no one had come in in some time.  Who ever was left was about to get a treat because he was too close to the edge.  And while the rule was they couldn’t take themselves in hand or out of their costumes while in the window, Barry knew he could cum in the window.  So he angled the dildo carefully as he moved.

The hard slab of silicone was now raking over his prostate on every thrust in or out.  Barry began to ride it like a man possessed, working himself right up to the edge and not stopping.  All too soon he felt the warm coil of pleasure in his belly uncoil and with a shaking moan he held stock still for a moment as he shot his load through the jock strap, spraying his load on the floor below him, clearly cumming in front of who ever else was left out there to watch his show.  But that moment of stopping wasn’t enough and he started fucking himself again hard pounding through his orgasm till he collapsed on the stage, his body spent.  His ass still in the air, still impaled on the fake cock he looked over his shoulder and realized there were two men standing there.  One a blonde man in a trench coat smoking as he watched, adjusting himself as he stood there.  The other was a tall guy with what looked like burn scars on his neck who Barry had seen early that day.

That was one of Mr. Snart’s men, standing outside watching the display.  Barry blushed and slowly pulled off of the large toy before bowing to the two of them, aware his cum was still leaking out of the very clear shape of his cock through the red leather jock strap.  He picked up his toys and set them in the tray to be cleaned before telling Cisco he was heading up to clean up for his other gig.  He was standing there talking with Cisco when Mr. Snart’s man walked up behind him.

“Mr. Rory?” Cisco eyed the man with the burns.

“Yes.” He nodded to Cisco.

“Barry this is Mr. Rory, he’s your escort to your meeting with Mr. Snart.  Please go and get dressed for your meeting.” Cisco eyed him.

“Sure thing.”

“He doesn’t have to.  I’m sure the boss would love to see him in just this...” Mr. Rory smirked.

“While I’m sure he would, I have a contract with Mr. Snart and I intend to live up to my side of it.” He nodded and Barry waved heading up to his apartment to change into a pair of black jeans with a blue button down shirt that was a rich royal blue and the black tie and black jacket that he owned that made him look more professional as he walked back down and met Mr. Rory’s appraising eye.

“I see what you mean.  The boss will like this better.” Mr. Rory nodded before leading the way out to a car that was waiting.  Barry sat in the back with Mr. Rory as someone else drove.  They sat in a heavy silence as they drove through the city till they arrived to a large building made of muted glass and polished steal.  Cold Industries’ main branch of offices stood before Barry as Mr. Rory walked him to the door and opened it for him.  Barry went in and went to a wall that Mr. Rory indicated, before he put his hand on a plate and things seemed to move to display one of the most elaborate security systems Barry had ever seen.  Once Mr. Rory was done Barry was put in front of the device and made to place his hand on the plate, look at a small peep hole, read a phrase off to another panel and then type in a password while Mr. Rory wasn’t looking.  Once he was done with all of that the wall slide away revealing a private elevator.

“W-where does this go?” Barry bit his lip.

“Straight to Mr. Snart’s living floor.” Mr. Rory got in and pressed in a code and the elevator started going up.  “In time you’ll have your own pass code for the elevator so that you can come and go as Mr. Snart needs you with out me here.  But as head of security it’s my job to make sure the first couple times that you’re not a threat.”

“How could I be a threat to _him_?” Barry asked aloud as he looked at Mr. Rory.

“Several ways.  But as you’ve made it this far I’ve decided you’re not likely a threat or likely to pose one.  So now it’s Mr. Snart’s turn to speak with you and make his determination.” Barry nodded at this and watched the numbers on the display going up and up till they were some where around the fifty first floor when it stopped.  Barry shivered but when the door opened he and Mr. Rory stepped out to an elegant living room.  The sofas that littered around a sunken conversation area were all a deep wolf grey with accents of blue while the carpets seemed to be a steal blue to the snow white walls.  There were various pieces of art work hanging on the walls, even one spot where there was just a frame around a bit of spray paint directly on the wall.  Barry was staring at that when Mr. Snart came in.

“I see you have an eye for the unique.” He smiled as he came to stand by Barry.  “It’s a real Shawna.  I knew her before she started her street art fame and I asked her to come up and do something just for me.  It gave Mick here fits to let her up here alone with all the cameras off.”

“I don’t think things like that are wise, boss.” Mr. Rory, Mick, looked at Mr. Snart.

“And in most things I defer to your wisdom on safety.  But Shawna has never and will never be a threat to me.  She’s safe.” He gave Mick a solid look before turning back to the spray painted landscape that almost seemed to move if you blinked at it for a little bit.

“Wow... I’ve seen photos of some of her work.  I... don’t get to that part of town often enough to happen across her work in person.” Barry blushed.

“I’d imagine you’ve had a busy schedule since you came to town.  Building a business up and getting a client base set up and not incurring the wrath of Felicity Smoak in the process is a very time intensive labor.”

“Yeah.” Barry blushed.

“And if the show you put on tonight was any indication it is time well spent.” Barry stopped moving.

“I’m sorry?”

“Mick often wears a little device one of our R&D labs created.” He held out his hand and Mick leaned forward before a stomach churning pop sounded and his right eye fell out of the socket.

“OH FUCK!” Barry jumped as Mr. Snart held the eye in his hand and showed it to Barry.

“It’s a wireless camera with a built in power supply and an encrypted transmission with the capacity to transmit a life feed.  It also allows a wireless connection to the implant in Mick’s skull.”

“You wired an eyeball, a glass eye I guess... For camera feed?” He looked at Mick.

“Lost my eye in the fire that gave me these.” He gestured to his burn scars.  “Mr. Snart gave me a chance to see again on this side.” He picked up the eye and adjusted it before popping it back into place.

“And you can see out of it” Barry frowned.

“It’s a neural interface in the back that transmits the video feed to me as well.” Mick nodded.  “But it’s how I was able to show Mr. Snart the performance you put on this evening.” Barry blushed horribly as he turned to Mr. Snart.

“And you said you weren’t as flexible as normal.” Mr. Snart smirked.  “Though with the estimated damage that was done to you last night and this morning I can understand why you’d have worried about the potential of sex with me.” Mr. Snart sat down on the sofa as Barry stood rooted to the spot with a shocked expression.

“How... How do you know...?”

“I have eyes and ears everywhere Mr. Allen.  It’s how I have staid ahead of the game thus far.  I don’t leave things to chance.  I am apprised of the damage that was done to you and by whom it was inflicted.  Needless to say I’m impressing it upon him in the near future how he needs to move on to a different hobby or a different worker, because I do not approve of his damaging you.” Mr. Snart looked right at Barry’s eyes and Barry shivered.  He had never felt so exposed in his life as he stood there and listened to Mr. Snart.

“oh.” Barry sat down hard, his mind reeling.

“All you need to worry about is that I’m aware that you have your reservations about me and what I do.  And while I paid for your time I don’t expect sex tonight.  Nor do I anticipate it till well after you’ve healed up.” He held out his hand and someone Barry hadn’t noticed in his stupor handed him a glass.

“You’re not anticipating sex?” Barry frowned.

“In my line of work and with the rumors...” Mr. Snart gave a cold smile.  “It’s difficult to meet someone who is worth getting to know well enough to have sex.” He waved his hand.  “I could do like many of this city’s wealthy do and pay by the hour for any one who sells their time in this city to spread themselves across my bed and share a night of carnal desires that would ruin many for others to play with.” He smiled again, and there was a fire behind it that made Barry blush.  “But I prefer to know the person I’m bedding.  I want to get to know you Mr. Allen so that I can feel comfortable enough to divest you of that suit and leave you a debauched wet heap before we start again.” He grinned with a predatory gleam at Barry.

“Oh...” Barry blushed trying to hide how aroused that sentence had made him.

“Now I have no problem seeing other clients.  I understand it’s how you make your money to live on.  And I can’t hold that against you.  I’m not looking for exclusivity.  Simply a more... Personal connection then just sex.” He sat his drink down.  “So you may ask me anything, and I will answer as truthfully as I am able.” He nodded to Mick.

“Did you do what the rumors say you did to your last... Ex?” Barry bit his lip as he asked.

“I did not strike him.” Mr. Snart sighed.  “He attempted to break a confidentiality  agreement we had in place.  When that didn’t work he attempted to break into my personal home to use private things to black mail me into paying him.  That failed when Mr. Rory and his team found him.  They were over zelluss with their handling of him.  And the police we not pleased.  Granted the majority of his injuries I’m aware of he paid someone to do to him so he could go to the papers and say I’d done personally.  Though the police report has a very detailed examination of what was done to him and where on his person.  So no charges were ever filed against me.  Not in any court of law, however the court of public opinion is that I like to beat my lovers.” He looked straight into Barry’s eyes.  “I do not like violence in the bed room of any sort.” He stated plainly.  “I do have my own kinks, but nothing that bruises, harms, or causes pain.” He shrugged.  “I’m told in that regard I’m quite provencal in my tastes.” He smiled.

“Mr. Snart....”

“Len.”

“Len.” Barry nodded.  “Then please call me Barry instead of Mr. Allen.  If we’re going to be seeing each other naked at some point I think the formal titles is a bit much.”

“Agreed Barry.”

“Len, are you a mob boss?” Barry looked earnestly at Len then.

“I’m rather glad that the rumors of my proclivities in the bed room were what you were most worried about.” Len smiled again.  “I do have unorthodox business associates who don’t always work in congress with the law, but I myself am in on way in charge of a criminal enterprise, nor the head of any mob organization.” He smiled calmly.

“Well I’m more worried about the sex part of things really.” Barry blushed.  “The rest of a person’s life doesn’t usually effect me if you don’t count what happened in Central.” He sighed.  “but the sex part directly impacts me and my life.  So I like to know if there’s going to be violence and how badly I’m going to be injured from it.  You say there’s no violence and no pain.  I’m fine with that.  I am curious about your kinks...”

“Is there a question in there?” Len sipped his drink.

“I suppose my question is, what kinks do you have?”

“Still a rather broad and vague question but we’ll work with it.” He smiled.  “I enjoy physical contact once I know someone well enough.  Simply holding them, touching as much skin as I can.  It doesn’t even have to be in a sexual way.  But it does something for me to simply be held and to hold someone back.” He smiled.

“Is that all of your kinks?” Barry blinked.

“Oh by no means is that all.” He smiled brightly.  “But most of the other issues revolve around a question for you.”

“Oh?” Barry swallowed.

“What’s the largest penis you’ve been able to take?  I am given to understand the one you finished your show with was quite large.” Barry blushed.

“W-why would you need to know that?” Barry stammered out.

“You can leave us for this part Mick.” Mick nodded and left through the elevator, once he was gone Len smirked.  “I have it on good authority that I’m substantially bigger then the average man in this part of the world.” He glanced down at his groin.  “And I need to know if you can handle something as large as me.”

“H-how big a-are you?” Barry licked his lips, trying to wrap his head around how he’d got on this topic.

“It might be easier to show you.” Len stood up and undid his suit and with no short movements he had himself out in the open from this fly.

“Holy shit...” Barry looked at what had to be at least as big as the dildo he’d just used on stage.

“You’re impressed by it in it’s soft state?” Len blinked.

“That’s SOFT?” Barry stood up and walked over and handled Len’s very much flaccid cock in his own hand, marveling at something that long and thick being flaccid.  Though it didn’t stay in that state long as Barry handled the most sensitive of areas on Len’s body till he was hanging quite large.  He’d never be able to stand straight out from his body from the sheer volume of his cock between it’s length, girth, and weight there was just too much of it to stick straight out.  “Shit.” Barry’s eyes got wide as he looked down.

“As you can see this is the other reason why it’s quite difficult to find someone to share my bed.” Len looked down with a touch of pride in his voice.  “I see you’re not scared by it at least.” Len smiled as Barry kept a hold of him.

“I’ve never seen a cock this big...” Barry blushed.

“Really?” Len sounded equal parts awed and worried.

“It’s not a bad thing.  I may have to invest in a bigger toy before the first time we have sex...” Barry stroked along the length getting a feel for it.  “Yeah anal is definitely going to take some prep leading up to it.” He nodded more to himself.  “Fuck...” Barry just kept stroking Len.

“Much more of that and you might just get me there all on your own...” Len’s face flushed.

“Some how I don’t think you were booking on a hand job in the middle of your living room?” Barry raised an eyebrow.

“No.  No I wasn’t...” Len’s voice shook as he tried to control his breathing.

“And if I abide by our deal about no sex tonight, what then?” Barry stilled his hand.

“Then I say good night and take myself in hand and finish myself off in my bedroom.”

“You have some pretty powerful self control.”

“I have to.” Len’s eyes looked older suddenly.  “I have to always have perfect control over myself.” He knew his mask had slipped as he looked at Barry just then.

“I suppose with something this big you’d have to.” Barry smiled before leaning in and licking along the flared head of Len’s cock, taking just the engorged head was almost more then his jaw could take but he managed to get that into his mouth and suck on that much as he worked the rest with his hands.  Len’s arms tensed as he tried not to take a hold of Barry’s head to force more down his throat.  Barry admired his control, and was glad for it.  Taking this much cock into his throat unprepared and he’d likely not be able to speak right for days.  He nursed on what he could get and he stroked the rest till he felt the swell and heard the change in Len’s voice.  He judged the volume of Len’s balls and started trying to swallow just before the first jet hit the back of his throat.  By the way Len bucked and tried to keep himself up right it’d been too long since someone had had their mouth on him, and given how he was now flooding Barry’s throat with cum it’d been too long since he’d gotten off.  When he finally slowed to just a dribble, Barry slowly popped his jaw off of Len and licked his lips.  It took him a couple tries to swallow all of Len’s offering before he smiled and tried to talk.  “Been a while hasn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Len admitted, his voice breathless and strung out as he lay on the sofa where he’s boneless state had dropped him.

“Glad I could help.” Barry smiled.  “Shame you’re in the business your in.  You’d probably get more use out of this if you were in my job set.” Barry held on to Len’s cock.

“I have trust issues.” Len looked through hooded eyes.

“Don’t we all?” Barry asked as he pulled his suit jacket off and undid his shirt till he was only wearing his tie around his neck from the waist up.

“W-what...”

“You said you liked the skin on skin contact.” Barry put Len’s hand on his chest.  “I try to remember details like that.” He smiled.  Len’s eyes got distant as he stroked along Barry’s body.  He started to move his hands to touch Barry’s back but stopped, skirting around the bruises he couldn’t possibly have mapped out.  “How...”

“I know a great deal.” Len said in his cryptic tone as he felt the undamaged skin.  “And while part of me wants to touch the bruised areas and get a sense of how bad it is for myself.... I don’t like causing pain.” He went gently down Barry’s sides.

“Something tells me we’ll get alone great.  If you give me your measurements I’ll see about having toys either bought or made so I can start to get ready for actual sex with you.” Barry smiled.

“You assume I’ll only be topping?” Len raised an eyebrow.

“I’m pretty enough, and I’m not bad down there, you’ve nearly seen it from the video from earlier.  But I don’t get paid to be the top very often.  Mostly it’s spread your thighs here, kneel there, so I tend to expect it.”

“Maybe I want to be more then that...” Len bit his lip.

“Maybe.  But right now, I think I have a pretty good handle on the situation.” Barry smirked as he held on to Len’s still hard cock.  “Why don’t we lay down and cuddle for a bit and then I’ll go back to the Palace?” Barry looked at Len’s eyes.

“You sure you’re okay with this... This soon?”

“I’m sure.” Barry nodded, sliding out of the rest of his clothes till he was naked in front of Len.  He helped him out of his clothes and they headed towards the bed room.  Barry blushed as they passed the guy who had brought Len his drink earlier.  They went to the bed room which felt like it was strangely cooler then the rest of the floor.  Barry walked over to the extra large bed and brought Len down to lay with him.  He winced a time or two as Len touched the edge of the bruises and healing flesh.  But for the most part they spent the next few hours quietly just holding one another, existing in the same space, naked as they were, they simply held on to one another and let the stress Len was holding onto so tightly slip from him.

Eventually they spooned with Len as the big spoon, every inch of him touching every inch of Barry’s back and between the heat of Len’s body and the general relaxed feeling they’d built over the last hour of touching Barry wasn’t hurting so bad.  He was amazed at how intimate just touching each other like this could be.  Thinking back he couldn’t remember doing this with anyone else ever and it was strange that to think this was the first time someone held him like this.  He let that and all other thoughts drift from his head till he heard his tablet chirp at him.  He’d actually been asleep for who knows how long, his eyes bleary he slowly reached out to where he’d sat it on the stand next to the bed and scrolled down.  It took him a bit to register that their time was almost up, but it was as he was looking at the total paid that he frowned.

“Did you use my tablet while I was asleep?” He looked at Len.

“Cisco may have made it quite clear to pay up front.  I made sure you were paid.” He said evenly.

“This tip...” Barry blushed.  “I didn’t think you could type in your own type amounts.”

“That’s not standard?” Len blinked.

“No...” Barry blushed as he bit his lip.  “Maybe one or two hundred, but there’s a couple extra zeros in there.”

“You’re worth it.” Len smiled as he kissed between Barry’s shoulder blades.  “You came out, dressed up for me, and you handled my secret so well.  And then this...” He stroked his hand down Barry’s abs.  “I didn’t expect you to want to do this at all let alone the first night and with you injured.”

“Thank you.” Barry smiled as he relaxed.  “I’ll need to leave in a bit, but gods... This bed... Between how soft it is and how warm you are, how does anyone ever get out of this bed and leave you in it?” Barry gave a moan as he stretched out.

“I take it your bed isn’t this soft?” Len chuckled.

“You kidding, I sleep on a pull out that’s probably from the 60’s.  And when I get home I’m going to have to probably beat the lumps flat again with the baseball bat I keep just for that purpose.” Barry yawned, turning in Len’s arms to stroke his cheek.  “So I passed the test?” Barry shifted topics getting back to business.  Cisco would kill him if he didn’t.

“Yes.” Len nodded.

“Good.” Barry smiled.  “I had a good time.  Did you enter your measurements into the tablet?” Len nodded again.  “Good.  We have a guy, Winn... He fabricates a lot of our stuff in house.  I’ll see if he can make me a set to train with so I can get used to having you inside me.”

“You know I can bottom too...” Len started before Barry put his fingers to his lips.

“You’ve probably spent most of your life bottoming because no one could take that or would take it.  And the way you reacted about it, calling it your secret.  I get the feeling that you don’t get to top as much as you’d like.  So I’m not going to top you till after I can handle you topping me.” He smiled softly.  “And since this is more about you then it is me, I’m going to get to where I can take you easily.  Till all I need is a little lube and you can just fuck me over any surface in this place.”

“Fuck....” Len whimpered, his cock hard and leaking against Barry’s thigh.

“That’s the reaction I was hoping for.” Barry smiled.  “Now let’s talk about when you want to see me again.”

***

Barry was dressed and saying his good byes a half hour later, riding down in the elevator by himself he replayed everything in his mind and smiled.  He hadn’t had that good a rest in a long time, and to have someone who just wanted to cuddle for hours was a nice change of pace.  He was almost out the door on the ground floor when he realized he hadn’t arranged a ride back.  He was looking at the time and wondering who would be available when Caitlin’s car pulled up with Winn in the driver seat.

“Winn, I wasn’t expecting...”

“Mr. Snart apparently sent a message that you’d need a pick up and he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to call a car to take you home or if we did the pick ups.  Wally told him we’d pick you up and he was arranging it when Caitlin heard and told him to just take her keys to me.  Since I was off for the night.  And to quote Cait, ‘Like hell are you driving my car Wally.’  God his face when she said that.” Winn smirked.

“Cait’s good like that.” Barry smiled as he got in and sat down, wriggling down to nestle down into the seat, yawning.

“Wore you out?”

“’s polite to gossip about clients.” Barry said in a sleepy voice.

“Since when?” Winn gasped.

“Since we’re outside his technologically superior building where he can probably see and hear us.” Barry smacked Winn’s arm.  “Besides, you know I don’t like to gossip about new clients.  If he was weird or creepy you’d hear about it.” He said as he started to drift off back to sleep.

“And he wasn’t weird or creepy?” Winn asked as they drove through the city.

“Naw, he was pretty nice.  And I enjoyed myself.”

“I’m glad.” Winn smiled.  “The less Taylors in your life the better.”

“He is so the polar opposite of Taylor.” Barry rubbed his eyes.  “But I do need you to make something for me.”

“Oh?” Winn smirked.

“Nothing kinky.” Barry whined.

“Oh.” Winn sighed.

“I need a set of dildos.”

“Oh, why?”

“Because that one I had tonight in the window wasn’t big enough.”

“What?” Winn pulled over to look at Barry.  The jarring movement of the car woke him up a bit.

“I need something bigger.”

“How much bigger?”

“What I had tonight in the window is the smallest in the set I need made.”

“Holy fuck.” Winn sat there imagining what Barry could mean.  Barry sighed and fished out his tablet and brought up a measurement chart and showed it to Winn.  His eyes got wide as he looked at Barry.

“You tell no one.” He pointed a Winn.

“On my honor... But fuck... He’s that big...”

“Yeah.  And I’d kind of like to be ready to at least TRY anal before next time.”

“You didn’t... Tonight...?” Winn assumed more then asked.

“No, he knew I was hurt so he didn’t ask for it tonight.  Almost dislocated my jaw to take just the head in.  But I figure with some practice and you getting me those toys, I can get used to it and be better for next time.” He yawned.  “Now get me to my bed I need to beat the lumps out so I can sleep.  I have an early lunch with the Mayor tomorrow.” Barry curled up in the car.

“One of these days we’re going to have to buy you a new bed.”

“I second that.” Barry yawned.  “But I’m good for now.”

“Says you kid, says you.” Winn sighed as he drove on.

***

“Bring our guest in Mick.” Len said into his phone as he finished getting dressed after watching Barry drive away from the building.  He walked to the elevator and road it down a couple floors.  He walked out to a room where a man was tied down to a chair as Mick stood there playing with his lighter, marveling after the flame and looking through it at the guy who was scared and shaking in his bonds.  “Taylor I presume?” The guy flinched as he looked at Len.  “You know who I am right?”

Taylor nodded.  “Good.” Len smiled.  “We need to have a talk about Barry Allen.” Taylor swallowed hard around the gag in his mouth.  “And about what will happen if you ever lay another finger on him.” Len’s smile went to a dark place as Mick came close.  “And since I don’t think you’ll learn this lesson easy I have my associate here to make you remember it.  For a VERY long time.” Mick smirked as he closed the lighter and he was bathed in darkness, his just eyes gleaming from the dark corner before he approached Taylor who screamed into his gag.


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sweet date with one of the most rumored dark men of the city, Barry’s ready to try a lunch date with a former play boy turned mayor and see what happens there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked me a lot about how Len got his rep. I hope last chapter cleared that up for you. If not, it’s because Len’s a bad ass who makes sure others see that about him so he doesn’t loose out on much. -grins- Now for Oliver. And have you figured out who the mole at the Palace is yet?

“What smells so great?” Barry yawned as he stretched out, wincing as he moved on his bed.  His stretched arm reaching out and taking his discarded boxers so he could put something on.  Looking over at Ronnie in just a tank top and his own boxers as he cooked for Barry.

“Your breakfast.”

“You guys don’t have to cook for me.” Barry lamented.

“Do you know how to make anything with the food we bought you?”

“Well no, but I’m sure...” Barry started.

“Then you’ll go shower and come back and eat.” Ronnie gave him a look.

“Fine _mom_.”

“If you’re giving out lip service my cock could use the practice.” Ronnie shot over his shoulder.

“Naw my jaw’s still swore this morning.  I’ll take a rain check on that.” Barry yawned as he shuffled off to his shower.  While the rest of the bathroom looked like it hadn’t been given a thorough cleaning since the 80’s, the shower was spotless.  Barry had his faults at cleaning but he couldn’t stand a dirty shower.  He mentally wondered if he’d have time to spray the scrubber he’d bought so he could leave it on for a few hours and then wash it off when he got back from the lunch date.  Maybe.  It wasn’t like much was going to happen at the lunch date, they’d be in a crowded restaurant at the rush hour of the service industry.  Besides, how much trouble could the Mayor give him in the first place, let alone in public.  Barry washed off the last of the make up and decided he probably didn’t need more of it.  He’d have to set his bed clothes to washing before he left too or he’d be sleeping in the make up stains again tonight.  Sighing he wrapped his towel around himself and went out to his breakfast.

“Did you have a good time last night?” Wally asked, having brought Ronnie his mail.

“Yeah.” Barry smiled.

“Oh he gets a smile after the way you protested, I want details.” Ronnie grinned serving up Barry’s breakfast.

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.” Barry grinned.

“You point one out in this room and I’ll let him know.” Ronnie snorted.

“You have a point there.” Barry rolled his eyes.

“I saw Winn working on casting some pretty big toys last night.” Wally supplied.

“Oh, your mob boss a big boy then?” Ronnie grinned.  “Bigger then me?”

“Maybe he just likes watching big things go into my ass.” Barry challenged.

“Oh he’s one of those then?” Ronnie frowned.

“What?”

“Likes to watch but not touch?  I’ve had a couple of them.  They always have such strange things they want to watch me do.” Ronnie frowned.

“No, nothing like that.” Barry sighed as he eat his food, his smile just kept returning.  “We had fun.  And we didn’t really do anything too sexual last night.”

“Oh, wait... He put that smile on your face and he didn’t fuck you... Oh now I really want details.” Ronnie grinned.

“Too bad.  I’m not telling you anything besides the fact I need bigger toys from Winn and I’m seeing Mr. Snart again in a couple days.”

“Tease.” Ronnie rolled his eyes.

“I’m glad you had a good time Barry.” Wally smiled as he drifted out of the room.

“Me too.” Barry smiled as he dug into his food.  He was almost done when his tablet chirped.  Going to it he noticed an alert from Cisco.  “Shit.”

“What is it?” Ronnie asked.

“Taylor’s down stairs.” Barry sighed as he dropped his toast and started dressing in a hurry.

“That little shit had the nerve to show up here today after...” Ronnie started.

“Don’t you dare tell Cait.” Barry pointed at him half dressed in jeans and a tank top that might have been orange at one point, just around his neck at the moment.

“Fine.  But if he’s here for another appointment, tell him no.  The mayor comes first, even he should know that.” Ronnie crossed his arms.

“We don’t use one client against another just to get our way.” Barry sighed.  “But I’m not sure I can take another session so soon.” Barry rubbed his ass before he finished dressing and hurried down the stairs towards where Cisco was standing talking to Taylor.  Barry was all smiled and sunshine till he got around the counter and spotted the dark circles under Taylor’s eyes and the way he kept rubbing at one of his hands.  Both were in a pair of black leather gloves but he kept rubbing the one like it was bothering him.

“Is there a problem...” Barry’s voice shook.

“I’m just explaining to Mr. Ramon here that I’m canceling my contract with you.” Barry’s eyes got large.

“He seems to have lost interest in you.” Cisco gave Barry a hard look.

“It’s just time to look for some fresh meat is all.” Taylor wouldn’t look at Barry, and visibly moved away from Barry when ever he moved towards him.  Something wasn’t right and Barry couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Do you have someone in mind?” Cisco watched Taylor carefully.

“Who’s your new boys?” Taylor turned to Cisco and Barry could tell one of his eyes looked like it was swelling.  What the hell had happened to him since he’d left.

“I have two right now.  Wally West came to us recently, and James Olsen joined us from Metropolis recently.

“I’ll take Olsen.  I know he’s done some rougher stuff.” Taylor replied quickly.

“Oh?” Cisco raised an eyebrow.

“He has a blog....” Taylor muttered.  “Anyways, just have him take over my account and I’ll see him in a couple weeks.”

“You sure you won’t need him before that?” Cisco raised an eyebrow as he watched Taylor.

“Quite sure.” He held that hand he’d been rubbing suddenly.  “Later.” He turned and left, holding the door open for a guy in a suit with a large basket.

“What did you do to him?” Cisco said under his breathe as the guy in the brown suit walked up to the counter.  “Hello, how can I help you?”

“Delivery for Mr. Barry Allen?” He held up the basket.  Cisco turned and gave a look at Barry before nodding at him.  “Oh, lucky me.” He smiled as held out a clip board that Barry signed and took the covered basket that turned out to be an eatable arrangement.  The guy pointed out the card and left.

“My aren’t you just a popular person today.” Cisco narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t even know who they’re from.” He blushed as he pulled the card out and blushed.

_Thank you for last night._   
_I’m looking forward to next time._   
_\- Len_

“I see Mr. Snart was a good fit.” Cisco crossed his arms.

“We had a pleasant evening.” Barry blushed, picking up one of the chocolate covered strawberries and loving the taste of it.

“I gathered.  So what did you do to Taylor.”

“That wasn’t me.” Barry shrugged.  “I know better then to raise a hand to him.” Barry’s hand went to his cheek.  Taylor had been beating him the first time and he’d stood up to him like Ronnie had suggested and Taylor had snapped and beat his face with something leaving him black and blue and unable to see clients till it healed.

“Someone fucked him up bad, and made sure he knew it was about you.” Cisco crossed his arms.

“What makes...”

“He flinched from your touch, and couldn’t look you in the eyes.  That was done on your behalf if not at your behest.” Cisco glared.

“I didn’t tell anyone outside of the guys here that he’d laid a hand on me.”

“And do you think anyone who was working last night would have done that to him and risked MY anger?” Cisco looked at him.

“No.  Hell the only one who wasn’t working last night was Winn and he was out getting me from Mr. Snart.” Barry blushed.

“Yes I noticed he brought you back.  I also noticed the time stamp on the payments from Mr. Snart last night.” His arms didn’t budge as he looked hard at Barry.

“I might have forgotten to have him pay before.... It just... Sort of happened.” Barry blushed.

“Right.” Cisco rolled his eyes.  “I have a feeling you caused this.  I don’t know how, and I don’t know who.  But if it had cost me a client I might have had to think about loosing you as well.”

“Y-you’d have kicked me out... Over....” Barry stammered, his eyes big.

“Cost me someone who pays that much and any of you is out the door right after them.” Cisco stormed off.  Barry stood there feeling lost as he picked up his basket and headed upstairs to where Ronnie and Caitlin were sitting.  They watched him take the sweets and sit on his bed slowly nibbling on the treats.

“What happened?” Ronnie asked.

“Taylor took me off his account.” Barry said in a flat tone.

“What?!” Caitlin turned, she knew he’d normally be happier then this if something that good had happened.  “He... He didn’t leave did he?” She bit her lip.

“He put Jimmy on his account and left... Someone beat him up pretty bad.” Barry looked at her with eyes asking if she’d done it.

“Wasn’t me.. But someone beat him up and he came here and didn’t raise a fuss?” She frowned.

“Cait, he had a black eye, dark circles under his eyes, and was wearing gloves and favoring one hand like it was badly injured.  And he couldn’t stand to look at me let alone be near me...” The worry in his voice palpable.

“I didn’t lay a hand on him.”

“No one outside us knew it was him... I mean... Mr. Snart knew I was beaten but not by who.” He shook his head.

“I don’t like this Barry.” Caitlin sat next to him, stealing one of the caramel covered strawberries in the process.

“I don’t either.  Cisco said I was lucky, if I’d cost him Taylor or any client, I’d be out the door looking for a new place to work and live...” Barry started to cry.

“Oh Barry...” Caitlin wrapped her arms around him and looked at Ronnie.  He came over and hugged Barry too and together they helped calm him down.

“Why don’t you get ready for your date with Mayor Queen and I’ll clean up in here and put this away for later.” He smiled at Barry.

“Sure.” He smiled slightly before handing over the basket and going to his meager clothes trying to pull together a decent enough outfit for the lunch.  He settled on a pair of jeans, a dress shirt, and a red tie with a light blue jacket before he headed down stairs.  He stopped on the stairs when he noticed the blonde guy from last night in his trench coat wearing a smile.

“Well ello there.  You must be Barry.  Great show last night.  Not seen someone do that sort of thing before.” He smiled.

“Yeah I’m Barry, who are you?”

“John Constantine, Mr. Queen’s private solicitor.”

“Oh?” Barry frowned.

“I look after the things that he doesn’t or can’t put in his name for political reasons.” He smiled.  “It’s why your services are in my name officially.” Cisco nodded behind the counter, double checking that Barry had his tablet.  “Speaking of, let me go a head and pay for lunch.” He swiped his card on the little square add on and typed in a few things on the tablet.  Barry got the sense that he was paying for a lot of extras, where they going some where after lunch?  He’d not been told about that.  But he shook it off as the client wanting something and paying for it so if it was from their list of options it couldn’t be that bad.  When Mr. Constantine was done he handed the tablet back to Barry.

“Have a good time.” Cisco said about the time a chirp sounded from his tablet informing him of the payment going through.

“Later then.” Mr. Constantine nodded and headed out to where a cab was waiting.  “This is Chas, he’s my driver.”

“Hello.” He waved at Barry.

“Hello... Uh I thought this was just lunch...” Barry frowned as he sat beside Mr. Constantine.

“It is.  Mr. Queen... Has particular tastes.” He said easily enough, to which Chas gave a snort.  “The point being... I know what he likes and I figured might as well pay up front for what he’d probably have you doing.” He smiled.

“But...” Barry frowned, scrolling through the rather lengthy list of extras.  “How am I supposed to do this in a crowded restaurant...?”

“Oh it won’t be packed love.” He smiled.  “Mr. Queen’s bought out the afternoon hours so it’ll just be Chas and me, the wait staff, and Mr. Queen there.”

“But... He still will want all this in front of all you?” Barry blushed.

“Like I said he has... Particular tastes...”

“I guess...” Barry blushed as he thought about it.  They pulled up to the restaurant that had the shades drawn and a sign that read ‘booked for private event’ on the sigh.  Barry couldn’t believe that someone had paid enough to book the entire thing just for him.  Even with all these extras they’d paid for.  As he walked in he realized that the wait staff was watching him with curious looks as he approached the table where the Mayor was sitting.  He was dressed in a black suit with a emerald green tie and his eyes watched Barry as he moved through the room.

“I’m glad you could make it.” He gave a warm smile.  “John, I take it you paid for the extras?”

“Yes sir.” He nodded.

“Good.  Let’s begin. Undress.  I want to inspect what I’m paying for.” Barry blushed but realizing that Oliver Queen wanted him to be naked in this middle of this restaurant in front of all these people he’d paid to keep his secrets, Barry undid his jacket and laid it on a near by chair.  Then he undid his dress shirt and laid it and his tie out on the chair.  He started to undo his belt when he felt a hand on his bruises.  “Someone had a lot of fun at your expense.” Oliver’s hand was gentle as he touched Barry’s skin, as if he knew entirely too well how much things like this could hurt.  “Keep going.” Barry nodded, undoing his pants and sliding them and his underwear off he stood up naked, his back to Oliver.  “Exquisite.” His hands rested on Barry’s ass, spreading his cheeks and his thumb toyed with Barry’s opening.

“Oh..” Barry blushed.

“Just wait...” Oliver leaned in and sucked on the side of Barry’s neck as someone handed Oliver some lube because Barry suddenly had very slick fingers working their way in his ass loosening him up.  He felt his face heating up at being worked open in front of maybe twenty people as Oliver Queen added a third finger.  Barry shivered as his prostate was gently stroked and stimulated, making his cock grow heavy with arousal, before the fingers were removed and Barry was walked over to his seat where a large dildo was attached and Barry was directed to sit on it.  He blushed as he looked Oliver in the eye, lowering himself and taking the big toy to the hilt as his ass rested on the seat beneath him.  “Comfortable?”

“It’s... Big...” Barry tried to relax his hole.

“John assures me that you can handle big things.” He smiled.

“Bloody understatement.” John smirked as he sat down to the table.

“It’s... Bigger then what I had in the window.” Barry bit his lip as he relaxed around it.

“I’m glad you can take it so well.” Oliver raised his water glass and had a sip.  “Since  it’s a replica of my own cock.” Barry blushed then.  “I wanted you to be able to take it relatively easily.  And you’re exceeding my expectations of you so far.” Oliver produced a remote and sat it on the table, before he moved a sliding scale on it and Barry gave a small yelp.  The dildo so deep in his ass began to vibrate, he gave Oliver a questioning look.  “I wasn’t sure what you liked to eat so I ordered a couple things for the table.” He smiled as he went about talking with the waiters to bring the first course.  Barry squirmed as they eyed his naked body, his weeping cock on display as it leaked precum down his shaft.

“Mr. Constantine said you had... particular tastes?” Barry raised an eyebrow trying to play it cool as the toy worked itself against his tight flesh.

“I recently came out of the closet as being gay.  And my pole numbers went through the roof.  I was going to reveal my boyfriend of the last ten years to the world and that is no longer possible.” Oliver’s face closed off.  “My best friend died in a car crash recently.”

“Why... Oh.” Barry nodded.  “You were dating Mr. Merlyn.”

“Tommy was my only boyfriend.” Oliver sat his drink down.  “And he had helped me understand that I desire to dominate my partners.  And that makes it difficult to find a replacement for him in time, as who ever I show up in public has to be at ease with me and my demands as they come.” He looked at Barry.  “And John mentioned the Palace and it might be easier to hire a boyfriend rather then going out on dates and finding the right submissive for a long term relationship.” He smirked as he dialed up the toy to the next speed and vibration set, earning a whimper from Barry.

“T-tommy was your submissive?” Barry asked as his voice shook.

“He was very submissive.  I often only allowed him to wear a collar in front of guests.” The entrees arrived and Oliver watched as the waiter serving Barry eyed him hungrily.  “Of course it helped that I often loaded him out to seal business deals.  I enjoyed watching him being taken by other men.  Watching him be fucked hard.” Oliver nodded and the waiter began kissing Barry as he pinched his nipples.  Barry blushed and moaned into the kiss.  He wasn’t used this sort of public display, let alone the interactive quality of this sort of job.  The waiter pulled away from him as Oliver smiled.  “As you can see I’m not adverse to sharing my boyfriends with others.” He cut into his food.  “Barry, masturbate for me.” Barry blushed and looked down at his hard cock and quickly grasped it, jerking himself off as he sat there, Oliver reaching over and dialing up the vibrator to the next level.

“Uhng...” Barry moaned.

“Close?”

“Yes...” Barry nodded.

“Then cum Barry.  Cum in front of all these people.  Show them how much you enjoy being used like this.”  Barry panted and moaned, the dirty talk, the being on display, something about it put him over the edge and he was quickly cumming all over himself, thick ribbons of cum spraying up, some hitting him in the chin, some landing on his plate.  “Excellent.  Eat up.” Oliver gestured to Barry’s plate and he shivered and shook as he cut up some of the entree and dipped it in his cum and fed himself with shaky hands. “Good boy.” Oliver smiled at him before tucking into his meal.  “I was wondering, how often do you cum in a day’s time?” Oliver looked over his food at Barry.

“Depends really.  If I have a show that night, maybe once.  If I’ve got a date none at all till the date, and if I’m off that night maybe a couple times.”

“And if I decided I wanted you to cum a significantly higher number of times on the days we had our dates?” He raised an eyebrow.

“H-how much higher?” Barry’s voice broke.

“I’m thinking five or six times through the course of our dates depending on the function we’re at.” He smirked at Barry’s blush.

“I... I might be able to do that.” Barry looked down at his still hard cock, the vibrator in his ass making it difficult to go soft.

“Do you often orgasm from sex with your clients?” Oliver asked causally.

“I try t-to set it up so that I can...” Barry blushed.

“Excellent.  I do enjoy my boy to cum while I’m fucking him.” Oliver dug into his meal once again, finishing just as the next waiter came forward and removed their plates.  “So far everything seems to be in order.” Oliver looked over at Barry.  “Now I was planning to have all these waiters fuck you over the course of our meal but I believe you’ve had entirely too much abuse for that sort of work out as of late.” He gave a rather frank look directly at Barry’s body more then his eyes.  “But I think we’ll finish today with a coupling between us, and then I’ll set out the agreement, if everything is to our mutual liking then I think we can part after that.” Oliver smiled brightly.

“O-oh… okay.” Barry blushed, whimpering as he worked himself off of the big toy in his ass before he all but fell to his knees as he landed beside Oliver who looked down at him with hunger in his eyes.  He was eating this up and Barry wasn’t sure how he felt about all this but he leaned forward and eased the zipper down on the impressive bulge in Oliver’s pants before being presented with the swollen slab of meat that he’d already been acquainted with through it’s twin in his ass earlier.  Barry licked up the side of it, sliding under the table to suck on Oliver’s cock while looking in his eyes as he made love to him with his mouth.  It was hands down the largest thing to go into his throat yet.  He didn’t count Len since he hadn’t even got much of him into his mouth.  But Oliver just barely fit as he slid down his throat and fucked parts of his throat that only Ronnie had ever gotten close to before.  As Barry blew the Mayor they proceeded to have a business lunch punctuated by gentle petting of Barry’s head as he sucked and wet Oliver’s cock for what he wanted.  As the next course of the meal came Oliver bid Barry to stand, and with a little movement, Barry soon had himself sitting on Oliver’s cock, bare in his ass and buried to the hilt as he sat there slowly cutting up Barry’s food feeding him as he slowly fucked him.

“Must be nice having a trained bit on hand.” John smirked as he held up his cigarettes and one of the waiters nodded.  Smiling he lit up one of his silk cuts and watched the show while they continued talking business.

“How are we…” Oliver tried to slow his breathing.  “How are we on the contract with Cold Industries?” Oliver asked, his breathing labored as he road the wave of pleasure he was milking out from Barry’s ass.

“They’re playing hard ball.” Chas replied.  “I’ve been talking with some of the low level guys and they say Snart’s been feeling lonely.  You want us to work the angle, see if he hires anyone to fill the void?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Or we could just go straight to the source, you know anyone who’s getting tossed about by that shady bloke Snart?” John looked right at Barry.

“I… uh… I’m not supposed to talk about business.” Barry blushed, his mind struggling to focus on anything beyond Oliver’s cock hitting his prostate now and again.

“That sounds like you know but don’t want to say to me.” John smirked.

“Do you know?” Oliver asked as he pulled Barry back to him.

“Yes.”

“Hot damn.” John smirked.  “Now we just have to find the bird and put a tail on her.”

“He dated a man last.” Chas gave John a look.

“Right right.  Not everyone’s like me and switches back and forth depending on the mood.” John waved it away.  “I know he’s bi, so is he seeing a man from your house?” He looked right at Barry who bit his lip.

“Barry…” Oliver said as he nibbled on his ear.

“Yes…” Barry whimpered.  He was trying so hard not to think about this, to block it from his mind but as they kept asking questions he finally caved as Oliver asked him directly who it was.  “Me…” He whimpered and they all sat back in stunned silence as they looked at Barry like they didn’t know what to make of him.

“You’ve… been with Snart… I mean I knew that was his right hand man there last night but…  Did he pick you up for Snart last night?!” John looked between Barry and Oliver.

“Yes…” Barry blushed.

“Hot damn, boss man you know what this means, we have an in with Snart FINALLY!”

“No.” Oliver said.

“But…”

“NO.” Oliver said more forcefully as he looked at John.  “I’m fine with paying for Barry’s time, but I’m not going to make him betray a client like that.” He touched one of the scars.  “I have a feeling some of his clients can be… possessive.” He gave John a look that clearly said he was afraid he’s loose Barry’s services by either Snart killing the boy for daring to turn on him or that Barry’d end up being run out of town.  John nodded, leaving it at that in front of the kid.  He knew this game.  You didn’t talk about the hard stuff in front of the paid bed warmers.  Oliver started focusing in on fucking Barry.  “Barry.”

“Yes?” Barry whimpered, afraid he’d crossed some line till Oliver had started up again.

“I want you to jerk off now Barry.”

“Yes….” Barry moaned, touching himself like he’d wanted to for a while now but had figured he’d wait till he was told.  Oliver clearly liked telling him to do things and it had paid off.  As he stroked himself he road Oliver’s cock till he felt the tell tale swell that told him Oliver was on the brink and with a twist and clench he heard Oliver’s moan and that one breach of decorum was enough to bring Barry with him, spraying his load all over his meal.  He was a limp pile of flesh after that orgasm, the emotional release accompanying it had been enough to wreck him.  Oliver cut some of the food and soaked it in Barry’s cum before feeding it to Barry.

“When you’re not quite so blissed out we’ll go over the terms.” Barry nodded to Oliver to signify he’d understood.  He was just so tired that he wanted to curl up and pass out for a while but he held on to finish the meal.

***

Barry goggled at the contract he’d signed for his services.  Agreeing to be picked up from the Palace in the nude in nothing but a cock ring and the dildo to make sure he was opened up for Oliver.  If he was going to have cloths that night, he’d find them in his size in the limo when he was picked up.  Any cloths bought for him he was allowed to keep, but other then when he’d need to wear one of the ones he had in his collection he was to arrive to Oliver nude, and he’d leave nude as well.  The cloths packed up for him to see about when he got home.  All in all, it stated that Barry was going to get a LOT of action with any guests that Oliver wanted to tack on to their dates.  He also expected Barry to masturbate at least once on every date no mater what they were doing or where they were at.  He’d mentioned that he was going to introduce Barry to the public as his secret boyfriend that he’d been keeping quiet for years.  He’d effectively be a stand in for Tommy till Oliver got over him enough to look for someone who was going to be more acceptable by the public.  Because Barry had warned him that his past might come up to bite them if they were too public.  John had handed Oliver a thick folder and said that was everything he’d dug up that might be of note.  Barry had blushed and finished the contract if only to get out of there before finding out what John had dug up on him.

He was sitting in his room going over the contract again, a limo having dropped him off after he’d signed.

***

“Give me the bullet points.” Oliver looked at Barry’s record.

“Signs point to him being molested at an early age by one of the foster families.  The man’s in the system for having done it enough to enough boys to get noticed and arrested.  After that a string of homes till he was homeless and working the streets as a whorphan.” John pointed to a page in the file.  “He was arrested a time or two for solicitation till Mr. Ramon opened the Palace over in Central.  Shortly there after Barry started being a high price escort who had a pretty powerful client list.  A list he worked hard to keep secret.” He flipped to another page.  “He’s discrete as possible, and was only really caught with one of his clients when that client got a little too public with cheating on his wife with Barry.  They had a moral out rage and Barry started being picked up regularly by the police and questioned about who else he was whoring himself out to.” John frowned.

“So the client fucked up and blamed Barry?”

“Pretty much.  Captain Singh stepped in and saved him often enough that I’m pretty sure he’s one of Barry’s former clients.”

“Oh?”

“Shortly before they left the city the Captain put a down payment on a very expensive ring.” John looked at him.

“And Barry turned him down I take it?”

“Rumor was.” John shrugged.  “Though the ring was never returned.  Near as anyone can tell the Captain kept it.  So it could very well be that he’s holding out hope of turning his whore into his house husband.” John shrugged.

“Anything else?”

“Other then the fact that he’s screwing Snart?”

“We’re not putting his life in danger to get a deal going with Snart.”

“Fine, fine.”

“Do we know who gave him the marks?” Oliver looked over the photos of Barry’s back.

“Taylor.”

“The fire marshal?” Oliver looked concerned.

“Not an issue anymore.”

“Oh?” He paused what he was reading and looked up.

“He left his home last night, left the grid, and reappeared this morning to buy a pair of gloves to hide a badly burned hand and concealer to hide how bad someone worked him over.”

“And you don’t know where he was or who worked him over?”

“I have a pretty damn good guess.”

“Do you have any proof it was Snart?”

“Other then the burns, nope.”

“Why the burns?” Oliver frowned.

“His right hand man, Mick Rory, has a thing for flames.” John shuddered.  “It’s kind of how he got so messed up boss.”

“So Snart saw the wounds last night, and after sex with Barry took Taylor in for a talking to?”

“Looks like.” John nodded.  “Near as I can tell Snart has a soft spot for the kid.”

“We’re not using him.  I’ll deal with Snart another way.”

“Might want to put a rush on that boss man.” John shifted the pages to a security still of Taylor’s face.  “Wouldn’t want to try to face the public with that face in an election year.”

“Seems I need to have a talk with Snart sooner then I thought.  Make sure he gets an invitation to the party this weekend.”

“Now why would you want to go and do a thing like that now?” John frowned.

“I think a face to face meeting would be nice.  And be sure to book Barry that night, but provide a tux in his size and make the reservation in Snart’s name.”

“What you playing at now boss?”

“A way of telling Snart I know and I’m willing to work on a compromise.” Oliver smirked as he picked up his wine.  “He’ll be so shocked when he sees Barry there for him that he’ll have his guard down enough to talk.”  
“But don’t you need to make the announcement that Barry’s your boyfriend at the party?”

“Tell the press my boyfriend asked me to push it back to the day after the party so he could spend some uninterpreted time with a dear friend that he doesn’t get to see that often.  That way when someone notices that Barry was with Snart at the party they’ll think we finally have an in with Snart and they’ll be talking more about that and trying to find out how Snart knows Barry with out focusing too much on Barry’s past.” Oliver smirked.

“Okay boss, okay.” John shrugged.

“Trust me John, there is a method to my madness.”

“If you’re sure….”

“I am.” He smirked.

***

“Hey boss.” Mick walked in with a large envelope that he sat down on the blue marble desk in front of Mr. Snart.  He raised his eyebrow before flipping through the contents till he happened on the rather large invitation to the Mayor’s annual ball that marked the start of the political season.  Len had ignored it the last two years because he didn’t like Mayor Queen.  Too much of a party boy trying to make good.  And now this sudden bout of talking about how he was really gay all along just to get a chance to put all his past off the table seemed crash and ignorant to him.  But as he looked at the invitation he frowned at it.  He opened it to look at the inside when a note dropped out.

“The hell...” He picked up the note.

_Met a mutual friend of yours today,_   
_I think we have more in common then either of us realized._   
_Our mutual friend will be at the party.  I think we have a great deal to talk about._   
  
_-Oliver Queen_

Who the hell did he know that met with Oliver Queen today?

“Mick?”

“Yeah boss?”

“Do we know anyone in the mayor’s office?” He raised an eyebrow.

“No.  Not really.  That shady two bit punk he hires to dig up his dirt was outside the Palace when I picked Mr. Allen up last night.”

“I don’t like where this is heading...” Len frowned, pulling out his phone and texting.

 _Who at the Palace is seeing Oliver Queen._ Len texted.  He frowned as he waited.

 _Barry’s the only person here who’s been hired by Queen.  He met with him today to go over terms for a contract._  Len sighed.

“Damn it.” He hung his head.

“What?”

“Queen’s hired Barry.”

“Shit.” Mick stood there dumbfounded by the chances of this.

“What do I do about this?”

“Stop seeing Mr. Allen?”

“I’m still on the hook for the full price of what I’ve already paid.  And that might be a little hasty.”

“Find out what he said to Queen?”

“Better...”

 _Do you know what they talked about?_   Len fired off, in his head he was trying to think of anything bad he might have told Barry.  He felt so stupid for having been that trusting already.  He shouldn’t have trusted anyone that easily... He...

 _He says that they figured out your his client, Constantine wanted to use it against you but Queen said no, and promised Barry he wouldn’t use him to make some deal with you go through._   Len blinked.

 _What exactly did he tell them about our time together?_   Len was wondering, and then waiting as he sat and sat wondering what was going on till suddenly he got a video file.  Clicking play he was shocked to see Barry’s ramshackled apartment that looked more a kin to a place you’d find meth addicts slowly dying.  He was wearing a ratty looking t shirt and some boxers.

“I mean... God, there I am, sitting on his cock in the middle of a restaurant and they start asking who at the Palace is sleeping with Len, and they kept asking me and Oliver did this thing with his hips and eventually I told them he was a client but you know I don’t give out details about my clients.” Barry sighed as he sat on a pull out sofa.

“I know honey.” A female walked into view.  “After the whole thing in Central...”

“I figure what someone pays for is between them and who ever they pay to do it.  I wouldn’t tell Len anything Oliver asked for.  But gods did he ask for a lot.  And I wouldn’t tell Oliver what Len asked for.  I think I was wrong about Len, really wrong.  Sure his rep is scary, but he was so nice to me...” Barry smiled wistfully.

“So what did you tell him?” A male voice spoke.

“Just that he was a client and that I wasn’t going to say anything about it.  I don’t care for that Mr. Constantine.  He’s really rude and crash about basically saying I was a whore and should be used to find out any secrets Len has.” Barry sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face in his knees.  “Why do I get all the complicated people?” He sighed.

“Because you draw them to you.” Another male voice stated before moving into the shot.

“Maybe.  At any rate, I’m off tomorrow, apparently Len requested I go to this party tomorrow.  Which doesn’t seem like his style at all.  He’s much more talk to you personally about something then that.” He shrugged.  “But apparently there’ll be a tailored tux involved, I got directions to the place, and that everything is paid for already.  That I’m supposed to have it before Saturday so I can be ready to go to some sort of party.  The email said there’d be a car waiting on me.” He smiled.  “Anyways thanks for coming up and checking on me.  I know you guys are all heading out, and Ronnie you didn’t have to cook for me.” He lamented.

“None sense Cait and I said we’d keep an eye on you, and we mean it.” The second male smiled before sitting down next to the female and kissing her.

“Besides, Barry we worry about you.” Cait put a hand on Barry’s shoulders.

“It’s been a long day, and I’m going to crash, don’t let me spoil your night out.”

“Not a problem.” The first male voice spoke.

“Anyways, once you guys head out I’ll take the bat to the bed and flatten out some of the lumps.  I meant to last night but wasn’t in the head space to beat things with a bat.” He smiled softly, right before the video cut out.

 _Thank you._ Len typed and sent to his contact in the house.  So they’d set it up to look like Len was taking Barry out on a very public date, but why.  He frowned at the note again.

“At least you know you can trust the kid.” Mick smiled softly.

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Len smiled too.  “I should be fine now.” Len dismissed Mick who nodded and closed the door behind himself.  “So you want to play games do you Queen, well let’s just find out the rules shall we?” Len picked up the phone and dialed.

“Hello, City Hall, how may I direct your call?”

“Yes, would you be a dear and tell Mayor Queen that Leonard Snart is on the line.”

“Y-yes s-sir...” The young woman on the other end of the line stammered off before he was suddenly on hold.  Len sat there trying to remember who he’d hired to answer his phones.  He was pretty sure it was Queen’s little half sister.  Been a shame when the girl’s father had turned out to be Queen’s best friend’s father too.  Bit of a family drama all around.  Not that Queen had let that stop his being re-elected last term.

“Hello?” Queen answered.

“I’ll be attending.” Len stated as he leaned back in his chair.  “But trying to surprise me and blind side me with Barry Allen isn’t going to work.”

“What’d he do, call and thank you for the tux?” Oliver sighed.

“Your letter prompted Mick to remember Constantine at the Palace.  Didn’t take long to figure out who we had in common.”

“And I’m assuming you enjoyed him as much as I did?” Oliver’s voice had a tone Len couldn’t place but he was equal parts happy to have caught the FAMOUS Oliver Queen off guard and pissed off that Oliver had fucked his lover too.

“Yes.” Len stated clearly.

“Can we agree on ground rules?”

“Such as?”

“He’s not a pawn in this.  What ever issues we have with one another, we work them out on our own time and we don’t use him in them.”

“I can agree to that.  I’m just not sure what you’re playing at putting him in my path like this.”

“He wouldn’t give up details when John pushed, but I figured by the way he fought not to even admit you were his client at all, let alone that he wouldn’t say anymore.  I think we both know we can count on his discretion when it comes to what either of us likes in the bedroom.”

“Agreed.” Len smiled.

“I invited him to the party under your name hoping that he’d put you in a better mood and maybe you’d reconsider my deal.”

“Is that all?” Len blinked.

“And the day after I’m having a press conference to tell everyone in the city I’m dating him.”

“What?” Len dead panned.

“My boyfriend I told the whole city about... The one I’d been seeing for years.  Died recently.  And if I can’t produce a boyfriend...”

“They’ll think you’re a liar.  No one would suspect you wee sleeping with your own half sister’s brother.”

“How did...”

“I know that Merlyn died recently.” Len left it at that.  “So you’ll be taking Barry to public functions.”

“I’m kind of hoping that between the pair of us we can work something out.” Oliver sighed into the phone.

“Like a custody agreement?” Len sneered at the phone.

“Sort of.  I need him in the public eye just long enough for it to seem like the lime light or them digging into his connection to you tore us apart.”

“His connection to me?”

“I’m floating that my _boyfriend_ is putting off the press conference till the day after the party because he has an old friend he hasn’t seen in ages coming to the party and he wants to spend the party with him.”

“An old friend eh?” Len smirked, oh he could use this to his advantage.

“Will you play along?”

“Yes.” Len replied and he could almost see Oliver’s shocked face.  “Yes I’ll play along.  I’ll even enjoy the hell out of the free date you’re paying for.  I’ll even talk to you at the party about the deal.”

“That was entirely too easy.  What do you want?”

“I don’t know yet.  I think an unnamed favor from the Mayor’s office will come in handy some day.”

“Fine.” Oliver ground out.

“I look forward to seeing Barry in the tux, I’m better it hugs his ass like a fine leather glove.” Len hung up, oh this was too perfect.  A favor from the Mayor, a free date with Barry, and a chance to screw with Queen.  He looked at the picture of Barry’s room in the freeze frame of the video on his phone and played it again with the sound on mute.  An eye for detail he watched every thing about the room unfold till he had a decent understanding of the visible space and lay out in his mind.  He glanced up at the time, noting it was probably almost closing time but he dialed the number anyways.

“Yeah?” A male voice came across the line.

“Hey Hart, I need you to do me a favor.”

***

Barry lay in the dark in his room feeling exhausted.  He’d had a couple walk ins tonight after he’d gotten back from lunch, and had spent most of the night on his knees or back in one of the rooms fixed up for his clients who visited him here.  He was starting to feel the drain from being so active for so long today and wanted nothing more then to fall asleep. But the lumpiness of the damned bed made him long for Len’s bed that had been like sleeping on a silk cloud that made him want to just curl up on it forever.  He absently wondered what kind of bed Oliver slept in.  Probably nothing like what Len had.  He was betting a standard bed or maybe a four poster like some kind of rich play boy might use to tie up his lovers to and fuck their brains out.  Or something on a platform since he clearly liked an audience when he fucked.

‘I suppose if I looked like that I’d want people watching me fuck too.’ Barry thought, mentally laughing at the fact that he was the one in the sex trade and he’d never been all that comfortable being watched doing things.  He let his mind drift as he lay there alone in the dark and for a moment he was laying between the pair of them in Len’s bed and he could sleep again.  He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face feeling happy that he’d taken both jobs, happier then he had been since he first heard about the pair of them being his clients.

***

“I seriously don’t know why he thinks I’m some sort of magician that can pull this shit out of my ass.” Hartley muttered as he tipped his welding mask back to look at Mick who was standing in the doorway to his work room.

“Because you kind of are.” Mick smirked.  “And you have been pulling things out of that lovely ass of yours for some time now.” Mick eyed Hartley up and down, causing the boy to pink up.

“Be that as it may.” He looked away, full on blushing now.  “All of this in ONE night?” He looked at Mick sideways.  “Do I at least get to know why?”

“It’s important to the boss.”

“Great.” He sighed as he went back to work.

“You think you’ll have it done in time for when Mark is on shift?  I have a feeling his brother and him will be less imposing then if I showed up with the order.”

“Do _they_ get to know where this is going?” Hartley put down his torch then, his eyes angry as he lifted the mask once again.

“You know how the boss is when it comes to his secrets.”

“Yeah, yeah I get it.” Hartley sighed before going back to work.  “I mean, I built that eye for the both of you so he could use it to keep tabs on people.  I should know you won’t betray him, even if you have switched it off.”

“He’s complained I look at your ass too much.”

“He doesn’t like my ass?” Hartley looked back at his own ass in his work pants.

“He thinks it looks better when he’s not forced to look at it.  It’s the same reason why I take the eye out when we have sex.” Mick smirked.  “He said reviewing the footage and suddenly finding video of what it’s like to fuck you into the wall was a bit much.” Mick grinned.

“God damn it Mick.” Hartley sighed as he hung his head.

“I can’t help it if I sometimes forget.” He shrugged his muscular shoulders as he looked at Hartley with a hunger in his eyes.

“Stop distracting me then.” Hartley glared.  “I take it this has something to do with why he’s been so chipper all day?” Hartley asked as he worked.

“Yep.  Pretty much.” Mick leaned against the wall.

“I’m guessing he’s found someone who can put up with all his crap?”

“That’d be telling.”

“That’s a yes then.” Hartley shrugged.  “Good.  I’m guessing I’m doing this for his bed bunny?”

“That’s a term I hadn’t heard in a while.” Mick smirked.

“I know nothing about this person.  But they made him happy today after months of being a complete ass to all of us on the floor.  I’m pretty sure _this_ is the least I can do for who ever the fuck got his head out of his ass.”

“And that’s recorded by the way.” Mick smirked.

“I don’t care.  He’s been an ass when he’s not getting laid for so long, and he knows it too.  I’ve told him as much to his face.” Hartley grumbled.

“And you still work here?”

“I’m useful.  I get to say the snarky bitchy things to his face.”

“The rest of the world has to content themselves with saying it where he can’t hear it and hoping it never makes it back to him.

“The rest of the world can go suck a bag of dicks.” Hartley finished the next weld.

“What’s crawled up your ass?”

“It’s nearly midnight and I’m spot welding a super secret project I can’t even know I’m working on, or for whom it’s to be given, and I’m doing this on my one night off this week so I can give the boss something he called me up personally to get.  And I’m giving up SEX for this.  I’ve paid for the right to be bitchy about this.” Hartley went back to work in the next section.

“Maybe.” Mick shrugged.

“You’re some help.” Hartley smiled.

“You know I could just fuck you while you work on it right?”

“And risk an imperfection in something I made, not on your life.  No mater how great your cock is.” Hartley shook his head.

“Way to make a guy feel loved.” Mick smirked.

“You know I love you.  Now shut up and let me play with fire.”

“Why is it when you say that it’s sexy, when I say it you buy extra fire extinguishers?”

“Prudent planning and an ass that just wont quit.” Hartley quipped as he finished the next section of welds.  “But I’ll tell you what, if you tell me who this is for and I’ll blow you in a bit.”

“Barry Alley.” Mick smirked as he looked over at his boyfriend, secure in the knowledge he’d earned himself a nice blow job from that tid bit of information.

“Who the hell is Barry Allen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That went sideways.


	4. The Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry isn’t used to being looked after and he’s not sure how to start being okay with any attention he’s about to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad you guys have shown this so much love.

Barry sighed when his alarm went off.  He absently smacked at it before knocking it off the little make shift end table making him lay back with a desperate sigh.  “Really?” He muttered as he got out of bed and picked up the alarm that was clearly on it’s last legs with the side completely gone thanks to one too many falls to the floor.  And the display screen badly cracked from the same discordant trips across the short space from the stand to the hard floor.  “You couldn’t just give me five more minutes?” He grumbled shaking the thing as it’s numbers faded in and out of life.  “Damn it.” He sighed, throwing his head back as he held the dying electronic clock to himself.  
  
“God.” He sighed.  “I’m talking to a fucking clock.  How fucking tired am I?” He sighed as he put it back on the stand, watching the numbers flicker before they went back to being steady and stable.  “Allen, you’re loosing it.” He frowned as he padded towards his would be kitchen and picked up what he assumed was some kind of fruit.  He bit into it and let the sweet juices flood his throat before he finished it off and put it in the slightly heaped trash.  “Going to have to empty that soon.” He muttered as he let his boxers slip down his hips as he went on to the bathroom and walked into his shower.  Leaning against the tile he sighed as the water cascaded down his back.  
  
“Why would anyone be up this early?” He grumbled to himself as he tried to let the water wake him up, but more then anything it seemed to relax him, lulling him back into sleep.  Sliding down the side of the tub he never realized he sat down in the tub and went back to sleep till he gradually opened his eyes and looked at Caitlin and Ronnie standing over him with concern etched into their faces.  They were talking but he couldn’t really make out what was being said, the haze of the drumming in his ears muting out all else but their steady thrumming, leaving him deaf to the world as the water was shut off and he was hoisted out.  Why were they moving so fast?  
  
Barry blinked, feeling like he was fighting some sort of invisible sand for every movement as he was carried to the kitchen and a pop can was thrust into his hand.  He started to pick it up to his lips before it was pulled away and quickly replaced by a different can.  He frowned at them but took the drink and sipped it, holding the cold metal was hard to do.  It seemed to be made out of pure lead this morning as he brought his arm down with a smack against the counter.  The pair of his care takers still seemed to be moving too fast for him to follow, almost blinking in and out of existence as he sat there feeling out of place.  Slowly he started to come around, the world slowing and himself speeding up to normal pace before he blinked and suddenly felt lost sitting in his own apartment.  
  
“What...”  
  
“You let your blood sugar bottom out.” Caitlin held up the tester.  
  
“But.. I ate some fruit before I went into the shower.”  
  
“And did you eat at all when you got home or at all last night?” She put her hands on her hips glaring at him.  
  
“I had some chips.” Barry thought.  
  
“Chips have sodium in them, that’s salt Barry, not sugar.  You have to watch how much you eat of the salty stuff or you’ll drop your blood sugar too low too quickly.” She sighed as she handed him another pop.  
  
“What was the first one?” He frowned at the open can near her.  
  
“Ronnie tried to give you a sprite.” She sighed as she gave him a dirty look.  
  
“It’s pop isn’t it sweet?” Ronnie shrugged.  
  
“Sprite has a higher sodium count then it’s sugar count.  To anyone else it’s probably a little sweet but to someone like Barry it’s like giving them a mouth full of salt.  It’d have dropped his blood sugar farther.” She went to the mini fridge and cut up some cheese into small wedges.  “The pop is to spike it enough that you’re alert.  Now it’s time to get some dairy into you so you have complex sugars to break down so your blood sugar stays at a stable rate for longer.” She muttered as she went about working.  “Do you even know what could have happened if we’d not gotten up to see why your shower was still running?” She glared at Barry.  
  
“I could have been in a coma, I could have been dead.  I could very well have woken up in the hospital with another needle in me trying to give me enough of what my body can’t make enough of to get me awake again.”  
  
“Then why do you...”  
  
“I forget sometimes.” He blushed.  “I just get so busy that I just forget to eat.  I mean I can have all this food and I just.. Blank out on eat.  And then it’s time for bed and I don’t notice that I went with out a meal.”  
  
“I’m going to have to put an alarm on your tablet to warn you when you need to eat.” She said darkly as she put the rest of the food away as he sat there nibbling on the cheese.  
  
“Barry would it be better if someone moved in here with you?” Ronnie bit his lip.  
  
“Right, and I’ll put them where?  Under the sofa?” He shook his head.  “No, this place isn’t big enough for two people.  And I just ... I like living alone, sort of.” He sighed.  
  
“You don’t have to pretend to be bright and shiny with us.” Caitlin sighed.  
  
“I’m feeling a little down, but that’s partly the blood sugar.  You know what I’m like.” He gave her a sad look.  
  
“I do.  It’s why you’re having mushrooms tonight.” She looked to Ronnie.  
  
“Kay, I can do that.” He nodded, making a list of what he’d need to get from the store.  
  
“I really don’t think I need the mood elevators tonight...” Barry blushed.  
  
“You’re going to raise your selenium levels Barry.  They help keep you at an even level with the depression, you know this.” She sighed.  “And you know I’m not going to just drop this.” She looked hard into his eyes.  
  
“Fine.” He sulked as he nibbled his cheese.  Somedays it was like having a group of actual parents who watched after and mothered him.  But as his blood sugar evened out he started to feel more himself and felt better towards them.  He glanced at the microwave and sighed.  “Fuck I have to hurry.” He got up and picked out some basic street cloths, nothing fancy but at least they were clean.  He waved them off, taking the snack that Caitlin put in his hand with a hug and a thanks as he headed across town towards his fitting.  He’d only been gone twenty minutes when there was a knock on the door.  
  
“Who’s here this early?” Cisco frowned as he went to the door.  His apartment was on the main floor in a hidden part of the building, and as the closest to the door he usually dealt direction with anyone through out the day that showed up.  Looking out the peep hole he frowned at the two tall dirty blonde men in jump suits.  He opened the door.  “Uh, if you’re here to enjoy the show, you’re way too early.  If you’re here to audition, I can make the time.” He raised an eyebrow as the younger of the two blinked and the older one blushed as he looked at his ... brother maybe?  Cisco wasn’t sure but they seemed to be connected.  
  
“We’re here about a delivery....” The older one finally spoke.  
  
“Who’s it for?” Cisco sighed, kind of hoping he could still talk the older one into auditioning.  
  
“Barry Allen.” The younger man said as he read the delivery slip.  
  
“What’d he order now?” He sighed.  
  
“It’s a present, what’d you mean about auditioning?” The younger brother, defiantly brothers by the way they carried themselves and the resemblance.  
  
“You do know where you’re at right?”  
  
“Yeah, intersection of 21st street and West Jackson.” The younger brother stated.  
  
“It’s a whore house.” The older one looked at his brother before turning back to Cisco.  
  
“You mean we’re delivering THIS to a whore house?” His eyes got wide.  
  
“Yes, now...”  
  
“Wait, what did he mean by auditions....?” The younger one kept looking between Cisco and his older brother.  
  
“Clyde, would you think about what he wanted us to audition for?  He wanted to know if we were pretty enough to be whores.” The older one rolled his eyes.  
  
“Honey I can tell from what I can see you’re pretty enough for the floor show, I was wanting to see what the rest of you looked like, probably while you were fucking.” Cisco shrugged.  
  
“Mark... We could always use the money...” Clyde looked at his brother.  
  
“Boss man wouldn’t like it.” Mark glared at his brother.  
  
“Oh who do you work for?” Cisco smiled as he looked at them.  
  
“Mr. Snart.” Mark remarked as he stood there, more then a little bit lost.  
  
“I have a contract with Mr. Snart for a one of my workers.  I can always call him and clear it with him first if you like.” Cisco gave a blank face, wondering mentally if adding any one connected to Snart to his little family was a good idea or not.  
  
“Do a lot of ladies hire the guys, cuz I’m not big on dudes buying me....” Clyde spoke up.  
  
“Clyde... Shut up.” Mark ground out.  “You call Mr. Snart, see if it’s good with him.  Then we’ll talk.  Till that gets sorted, where’s Mr. Allen sleep?”  
  
“Top floor Cisco pointed up.  “Stairs are through here.”  
  
“Great.”  
  
***  
  
Barry sighed as he stood outside the place he was supposed to go for his tux.  He felt very under dressed as he looked in at the displays of high priced suits, and tuxes and there he was in just a ratty old pair of jeans, a tank top that he was pretty sure might have started life as something blue at one point, and his jacket.  It all added to a deep feeling of being in the wrong place.  They’d take one look at him and kick him out of the shop entirely.  People like him didn’t belong in places like this.  He was about to turn and call Len about this when the door opened and an older man in dark horn rimmed glasses stepped out.  
  
“Mr Allen I presume?” He held out his hand.  
  
“Yeah... Barry.  You are?”  
  
“Martin Stein, this is my shop.” He smiled as he nodded to the store.  “Your order came with a photo, he said I’d need it.  I can understand why.” He looked Barry up and down, and for the first time Barry didn’t feel like a piece of meat when a guy did that, more like he was being judged.  “I think I have something very near your size.  A little measuring and I should have your suit’s adjustment started with in the hour, this way please.”  
  
“O-oh, okay.” Barry blushed as he followed the man inside, wondering where Len might have gotten a photo of him.  Barry was lead to the back of the shop and a bank of mirrors that formed a semi circle around him.    
  
“Right.  The order said I should be aware of your need to move while in the suit and that you’re above the average in the crotch and ass departments so I’d need to know be forehand that I’d have to probably let out those areas.  Kindly undress and we’ll see what we’re working with.  
  
“E-excuse me...” Barry blushed.  
  
“I’m quite aware of your job Mr. Allen.  I do read the papers.” He went and shut the door.  “So while I will not presume I know anything of what you go through for your work, I would assume you are comfortable being nude in front of others.” Barry nodded, his face aflame from the sheer embarrassment of the situation.  “If you would please.” Martin indicated in front of the mirrors, and Barry nodded as he undressed, leaving his cloths in a pile next to the platform he was standing on.  Once he was naked he put his hands and his side and waited.  
  
“Thank you.” Martin came forward with a measuring tape and began to measure every inch of Barry.  “I can see what he meant about your package.” Martin nodded more to himself as he took in the sight of Barry’s nude form and wrote numbers down on a notepad he’d brought with him.  Barry staid silent as Martin moved around him.  Eventually it seemed like Martin was done.  “If you’d be so kind as to make yourself become aroused so I can see what sort of situation we’re dealing with there I’ll be finished up here.” He said sitting to Barry’s left looking over his measurements.  Barry simply blushed and complied, not knowing what this was for but half suspecting this was some sort of free show for Martin.  He’d been places where people tried to get a free show out of him before.  
  
Barry didn’t take very long to become fully aroused and once he was he put his hands to his sides again and let Martin inspect him.  “Eight and a quarter long, six around, hangs more to your right...” Martin muttered as he wrote.  “Thank you.” He walked off and left Barry standing there looking at himself in the mirrors, naked and aroused and utterly confused as to what was going on.  But he could hear Martin working on machines on the other side of the mirrors and sat down figuring this was going to be a little while.  
  
***  
  
“Yes?” Len’s voice came across the phone.  
  
“There’s a couple delivery men here who say you sent Barry something?” Cisco watched as they began bringing several large packages in and with his direction up the stairs.  He’d already had Wally, who’d wandered in from his morning run, show them which room was Barry’s, so they knew where to take all the boxes.  
  
“Clyde and Mark?” Len asked evenly.  
  
“That’s them.  So it is from you?”  
  
“Yes, yes it is.” Len smiled.  “Is Barry in?”  
  
“Not at the moment, in fact he left shortly before they arrived, he’s at the suit fitting your arranged.” Cisco spoke as he frowned at what looked like a box big enough to house a matrice.  “I wanted to call and find out if it’s okay for your delivery men to audition for the Palace?” Cisco smirked at how much the boys blushed as they passed him just then.  
  
“Excuse me?” Len frowned.  
  
“Well Mark’s got a pretty face and both of them seem to be rather fit and from when they’ve had to bend over I can tell they have great asses.  I wouldn’t mind them working for me if you can spare them.”  
  
“They mostly free lance on deliveries for me.  If you don’t mind them working days at the delivery service, then I don’t mind them working nights at the Palace.” Len smirked, imaging the pair of them being whored out and knowing he knew.  “I might have to come down and watch a show sometime.” Len smiled.  
  
“Of course Mr. Snart, of course.  Do you want to speak to either of them?”  
  
“Sure put Mark on.”  
  
“Mark, Mr. Snart wants to talk to you...” Cisco handed the phone off to him.  
  
“Yes Boss?” Mark asked quietly.  
  
“You’re going to audition, you’re going to enjoy the hell out of it, and you’re not going to name our eyes inside.” Len spelled out for him.  
  
“Yes sir.” Mark kept his tone even.  
  
“I know you and your brother will do me proud.  And I might even stop by to watch you two preform some night...” Len felt the smirk on his face enter his voice and could almost picture the furious blush creeping across Mark’s face at those words.  
  
“Sure thing boss.” Mark swallowed.  
  
“Oh one more thing.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“You keep your hands to yourself when it comes to Barry.  Unless you’re scheduled to work with him, you don’t lay a finger on him.” Len’s voice took on a tone of warning as he spoke low into the phone.  “You understand me Mardon?”  
  
“Crystal clear boss.”  
  
“Good, you inform your brother of the plan when you can.  Till then, happy whoring.” Len hung up and Mark hung up the phone turning to look at Cisco and Clyde who was standing there looking a little lost and confused.  
  
“Boss says we can strip for you, we finish setting up the stuff upstairs where do you want us to audition?” Mark looked at Cisco.  
  
“Over here in the parlor.  The light’s better.” He smiled as he pulled out his tablet.  “We’ll start with solo auditions, and then we’ll move up to coupling.  Your brother seems to prefer women, any flavor you like best?” Cisco raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I saw a dark haired muscle guy upstairs...”  
  
“Ronnie.”  
  
“Yeah I think that’s what the girl called him.”  
  
“That’d be his wife Caitlin.  I can have them come down for your couplings.  I’m pretty sure they’d be more then happy to play.” Cisco smirked as he sat down in the parlor typing away at his tablet as they got back to work moving the next series of boxes.  
  
“Mark, did he really say we could?”  
  
“Three rules, no blabbing, no complaining, and look like you like it.” Mark muttered as he hoisted the box up the stairs.  
  
“Hot damn, I’ll be getting paid to fuck.”  
  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying it already.” Mark sighed.  
  
“Aren’t you, I know you’ve been in a dry spell.”  
  
“Let’s just get this over with.” Mark grunted as he rounded the next corner of the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Martin came back eventually, Barry slowly stood up, he’d been playing on his tablet while he waited and he’d been here a while.  “Here we go.” He handed the tailored pants to Barry and Barry looked them over, fine material, they kind of reminded him of the suit pants Oliver had been wearing.  
  
“No underwear?”  
  
“No, no.  He was quite specific about your needs.” Martin nodded, and Barry shrugged, putting the pants on he pulled them up and quickly discovered an opening on the inside that lead to a sectioned off space in the front.  It’s location met his crotch so he tucked himself in, finding the fly on the other side of the pouch like space, he looked down once he was inside and realized it made his crotch look even larger then it was.  He blushed as he looked at it.  
  
“I’m supposed to be in the pouch right?” Barry looked up.  
  
“Yes, yes.  It’s a comfort fit product I put in for clients who like to wear form fitting attire but need some support for their assets.” Martin was delicate as he spoke.  “Comfortable enough?”  
  
“Yeah, I’ve never had tailored cloths before.  And the pouch hugs me down there pretty nicely.” He felt himself becoming aroused again as he stood there looking at himself in just the pants and realized that between the design and the color it was almost impossible to tell he was hard.  Sure he had a larger package but it seemed to be left some what mysterious as to his state of arousal.  Before he could comment Martin handed him a white dress shirt, he slide it on, tucking it into the pants, and next came the vest that was so blue it turned black, just like the pants.  He was then greeted by a jacket in the matching material.  He buttoned the cuff links and looked at the tiny silver snow flakes on his wrist.  He smiled down at them, slowly realizing there was a pattern of snow flakes sewn into the fabric, the sheer amount of detail that went into this was amazing.  
  
“Feel free to move around.  I have to go select the rest of the outfit and bring it in.  Let me know if there’s any problem with the fit or movement.” Martin walked out into the show.  Barry tried walking, sitting, even pulling some poses in front of the mirrors and was shocked how well the suit moved, almost like a second skin.  And he blushed as he caught sight of his ass.  The pants apparently had a built in lift or shaper because he didn’t think his ass looked quite that tight on it’s own.  He was busy looking at his ass when Martin walked in, black socks with tiny silver snow flakes embroidered on them, a black bow tie, and a pocket square that looked like a silvery silk.  “How does it move?”  
  
“I never imagined a suit could move like this with out bunching up.” Barry blushed.  
  
“It’s all in knowing how the body moves and where it needs a little give and take from the clothing.” Martin assured him.  
  
“And I’m not sure what you did in the back but my ass looks ...” Barry gestured.  
  
“I believe the word you’re looking for is fantastic.” Martin came along and straightened the jacket over Barry’s ass.  “That my dear boy is merely the cut and measure of the fabric to show off what you already have.” He smiled softly.  
  
“Thanks.” Barry blushed.  “Gods I’m glad this whole thing was paid for, I can’t imagine how much something like this would have cost on my own.”  
  
“It’s quite alright.” Martin smiled.  “We try to be conscious of our sales prices.” He handed the tie and other items to Barry as he went back out and came back with a pair of dress suits that matched the suit.  “Now lets see the whole thing together.” Barry put the socks on and the shoes, and stood up to look at himself.  He blushed as he looked at his reflection, his eyes roaming all over him till he stopped at his hair.  God he’d have to do something with his hair.  Martin seemed to be watching where he looked because he remarked.  “We are partnered with the grooming salon next door, I’m sure your friend wouldn’t mind.” He smiled softly before leaving Barry to stand there.  He came back with a young woman with long black hair, highlights of various colors in her hair to form a sort of shape that drew your eye up to her face.  “Ms. Park.” Martin gestured to Barry.  
  
“Martin I’ve told you that you can call me Linda.” She sighed, looking at Barry from top to bottom.  “Actually I’m not sure you need it cut, maybe just styled.” She stood up on the platform, and pulled a bottle of something out of her smock.  Spraying it on her hand she put it back and spread it on both hands before she stood behind Barry and began to work it into his hair.  By the time she was done his hair looked fantastic and styled and utterly matched with the suit.  
  
“T-thanks.” Barry blushed.  
  
“No problem.  I’ll put a bottle of the stuff with instructions at the desk.  Martin will make sure you get it.” She looked at Martin.  “So who’s the lucky lady?”  
  
“Not a lady.” Barry blushed.  
  
“Nothing wrong with it sweetie.  I’ve styled hair for every sexuality out there.  Who ever your lucky guy is, he’s going to know just how damn lucky he is when he sees you in this.  Where are the two of you going?”  
  
“The Mayor’s ball this weekend.”  
  
“Damn.” She nodded.  “Yeah you’re getting lucky after the party.” She nodded.  
  
“Well I think that’s a given....”  
  
“Oh, that sure of yourself?” She smirked.  
  
“More like he paid for my services.” Barry blushed.  He normally wasn’t embarrassed about what he did.  He was good at it and he liked his job.  Somedays.  But being here in this high end place where the air smelled like money he felt so much less.”  
  
“Which house do you work at?” She didn’t seemed phased in the slightest.  
  
“I work out of the Palace.”  
  
“Oh I’ve been there.” She nodded.  “Love the decor.” She smiled.  “The blonde girl, what’s her name?”  
  
“Caitlin.” Barry smiled.  
  
“Tell her half price if she’ll let me touch that hair.” She handed him her card.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“She had such amazing hair.  And if we had a woman’s line I’d be begging her to come in.  But alas, mostly we tailor to men’s fashion and then everyone’s hair.” She shrugged.  “Though I’m betting the tall mountain of muscles is her husband?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Yeah, tell him to stop by sometime, we might be able to make him look half as good as you.” She smiled.  
  
“Thanks.” He blushed.  
  
“Honey I’m just the messenger, you lot, you’re the pretty people.” She smiled.  “Anyways, give a card to Mr. Ramon when you get back.  I’m sure we can work out a deal for when you guys step out for your big dates.” She smiled.  “We have a deal with Ms. Smoak, which is why I bring it up.”  
  
“So you don’t mind that I’m...”  
  
“A working boy who looks like he should be in our ad campaign the way he looks in our cloths, not at all.” Linda smiled.  “Now if you don’t mind me, I’m going to go have a milk shake and lament that the handsome ones these days seem to like boys more then me.” She smiled heading off out the door.  
  
“She’s certainly....” Martin started but stopped, shaking his head he excused himself to go get a carry bag for the suit and to get the bottle from Linda for Barry.  Barry nodded, and picked up his tablet and snapped a couple pictures of himself before sending them to Caitlin.  
  
You wouldn’t believe this place. He smiled before hitting send.  He looked through his contact list and selected Len’s number.  
  
Dunno how to thank you for the suit.  I hope it meets with your approval.  He tacked on a photo of himself in the suit and hit send.  Len was sighing a contract that he handed to Mick when his phone went off.  He looked at the number and was about to ignore it till he noticed the Palace’s name in part of the display info.  He accepted the message and grinned as he looked at the photo.  He felt himself growing hard as he scrolled down the image.  Oliver had taste and was dressing Barry for him.  He’d never have thought to put him in that sort of suit.  But if he was going to be out at a fancy party with him, it only made sense.  
  
Your welcome.  Call me when you get home. Len smirked.  
  
Why you wanting to have phone sex?  Barry blushed as he sent that.  
  
Not opposed to the idea, I just want to hear your reaction when you get home.   
  
My reaction to what?  Barry frowned.  
  
I had a gift sent to you, I know how much you enjoyed it the other night.  Len smirked as he sat his phone down.  Barry was left standing there trying to figure out what he’d enjoyed so much when he’s seen Len.  His face heating up when he thought about Len’s cock.  He couldn’t have sent him a dildo, could he?  God, he was not ready to try something that big yet.  He was only up to the first step in the series that Winn had made him.    
  
I hope my reaction is what you expect. Barry sent back.  
  
Oh I’m sure you’ll enjoy it greatly.  Len was pretty sure Barry still had no clue what he was talking about, but he would, right about the time he got into his apartment.  
  
I’m heading out now, want me to call as soon as I enter the Palace?  
  
Yes.  I want to be talking to you before you enter your apartment.  
  
Ok.  Barry pondered that.  He accepted the carry bag from Martin and changed his cloths, hanging things up inside the bag as he took them off.  He felt slightly more dingy now that he was in his street cloths.  But he thanked Martin and waved to Linda as he left.  
  
“We need to see about calling Mr. Ramon about hiring some of his boys for an ad campaign.” Martin said as he watched Barry leave.  
  
“You get them in your cloths, and I get my hands on their hair and we’ll be turning customers away inside a week.” She patted him on the shoulder before walking away to her salon.  
  
*  
  
“That’s everything.” Mark nodded as they headed back down the stairs coming down to where Cisco was sitting on a sofa.  
  
“Then by all means.” He smiled gesturing to a large plush ottoman in front of him.  
  
“Who goes first?” Clyde smiled.  
  
“Why don’t you.” Cisco smiled.  
  
“Sure, what do you want me to do?”  
  
“Take your cloths off and masturbate while Caitlin, Ronnie and I watch.” Cisco gestured to the other two to come sit with him.  Cisco wondered what Caitlin was showing Ronnie on her phone that he nodded his approval to.  Knowing them it was probably something kinky for their private time.  Cisco stopped asking questions after he’d walked in on Caitlin wearing a very large strap on fucking Ronnie into the bed he was tied to.  What they did on their private time was their business, not his.  And was also the reason why he slept in the room that had been sound proofed and set up to let him know when someone was at the door.  
  
“Okay.” Clyde smiled as he unzipped the jump suit, toeing off his boots so he could slide the suit off, leaving himself in a white t shirt, a pair of shorts, and his socks.  He locked eyes with Caitlin and proceeded to try to do a strip tease, focusing on her.  The kid had moves, he managed to make taking his shirt off look sexy as he exposed his lean muscle, and even did a little bit of a show with his shorts before he loosened them and stepped out of them naked save for his socks.  He kind of lost momentum with the socks, but Cisco hadn’t ever really seen a sexy way to take off thick white socks yet, so he gave the kid points for trying.  Once naked Clyde laid himself out on the ottoman and began to tease his body, looking Caitlin in the eyes and showing off for her as he became erect.  
  
Caitlin put her hands in her lab as she looked at the man laid out before her offering his body to her with his wanton display and his at least seven inches of hard meat in his fist as he looked up at her through his spread thighs, all she could think about was getting him in her dungeon and making him beg.  Ronnie put his hand over her’s, stroking along her moist mound, knowing full well his wife was probably going to start dripping at any moment from the sheer sight of Clyde Mardon.  He’d need some work here and there, maybe a day in the gym to see what he did to keep in shape and maybe a little prodding from Caitlin before he was ready to get dicked by Ronnie, but all in all he’d make a nice addition to their group.  He worked himself right up to the edge though, delving into the need that he didn’t have a name for as he worked himself along the razor’s edge of his orgasm, only stopping when Cisco told him too.  
  
“Good.  You went for it, and you know how to work your body.  The clients like that.  We’ll give you a little cooling off period while your brother shows us what he’s got.” Clyde nodded, getting up, his hard cock slapping against his abs as he walked over and sat next to Caitlin, giving her a shy smile as he put his hand on her lap, joining Ronnie’s hand there.  Ronnie grinned, loving the fact that Clyde could touch him while they were doing this at least, maybe he wasn’t so far off the mark with him.  But he turned back as Mark stood in front of him.  He raised an eyebrow and smirked at Ronnie as he leaned in and kissed him, much to Ronnie’s shock.  
  
Breaking the kiss only as he pulled his shirt over his head, Ronnie wasn’t sure when he’d taken off his jump suit, probably while he was distracted by his brother.  But as all that sculpted muscle came into view Mark fell forward, his lips joining Ronnie’s again before he leaned back, bracing himself on either side of Ronnie’s legs as he pealed his boxers down off of himself, getting up only to let them drop to the floor, before making out with Ronnie again.  Hot and fast he ground himself against Ronnie, reaching back and tugging both of his ankle socks off at the same time as he distracted Ronnie with his mouth and having Ronnie’s hand on his shapely ass.  Cisco gave him points for that.  Mark moved till he was sitting on Ronnie’s lap.  
  
Ronnie’s very hard erection digging into Mark’s ass as he leaned back and kissed him as he jerked himself off, working himself closer and closer to the edge, the world falling down to just his hand and Ronnie’s mouth.  He was almost there, almost to the tipping point when he got up and sat on the ottoman.  Ronnie was left a little glassy eyed and very noticeably hard as he sat there gaping after Mark.  
  
“That what you were looking for?” Mark looked at Cisco, unabashed in his nudity as he sat there on display for the lot of them.  
  
“Yes, actually it was.” He cleared his throat as the door opened.  
  
“Yeah I just got home.” Barry smiled, looking in to the room where Mark was laid out on the Ottoman.  “Oh sorry to interrupt, Mr. Snart wanted me on the phone when I went up to my room.  Something about a surprise.” He shrugged and walked past the two naked men, his friends, and his boss to the stairs.  
  
“Are there two men auditioning for Mr. Ramon?”  
  
“Yeah.  Not bad looking.  To get this far they’ve got to have talent.” He nodded more to himself as he headed upstairs.  
  
“How far up do you live?” Len thought it was taking a very long time to get upstairs.  
  
“No elevators, and I live on one of the top floors, there’s all the client rooms, and then the gym, and then the rest of us live up at the top.  Out of sight and out of mind.” Barry smiled softly as he got to the top landing.  “There are days I’m glad there’s no elevator and days I wish we had one.  Fast these stairs are not.”  
  
“Eh, it’s part of what keeps you in such excellent shape.” Len went over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of scotch before going back to his desk.  
  
“The sex doesn’t hurt either.  And Ronnie makes me hit the gym once in a while.  When my sugar’s good enough.” Barry sighed.  
  
“Sugar?” Len raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah, you sort of got damaged goods, I hope that’s not a problem.  I’m defective you see.  Hypoglycemic.  I don’t make enough blood sugar naturally.  And apparently I’m terrible at watching out for it.  At least that’s what Ronnie and Cait are always telling me when they’re cooking me food.” Barry rolled his eyes as he started to put his key into his door when the door opened.  “Should I be worried that they left my place unlocked?” Barry raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Probably not this time.  Any other time with anyone I didn’t send there personally, yes.” Len sipped his scotch.  Waiting with baited breath for the moment Barry walked into his apartment, for the moment he saw.  It was killing him to be this close to the moment and so far away at the same time.    
  
“Okay.” Barry smiled as he opened the door, turning on the light and stopping dead in his track.  “Uh....”  
  
“Is something wrong?” Len felt panic rising as he sat there waiting.  
  
“I don’t know.  I was expecting some kind of dildo or sex thing... I wasn’t expecting furniture.” Barry’s voice sounded like he was moving.  “And... Oh god...” He sank into the bed that was a replica of Len’s.  “Oh god yes.” Barry moaned.  “You have no idea how amazing this is.” He laid back.  “A bit much, but...god....” Barry smiled.  “This bed is amazing.”  
  
“I thought you might like it.  I remembered you said yours was lumpy...” Len tried to hide that he knew more.  
  
“Lumpy doesn’t begin to explain the old one.  It was more like it had been lumpy and then someone turned it to stone eighty years ago.” Barry nuzzled down into the bed.  “I’m wearing entirely too much clothing to enjoy this bed properly.” Barry grinned.  
  
“I... What?” Len felt himself blush.  
  
“I’m going to get very naked and do naught things to myself on this bed and I’m going to let you listen to them, because you gave me this bed.” Barry said in a low tone as he sat the phone down, hitting the button for speaker phone.  “Can you hear me still?”  
  
“Y-yes..” Len’s voice shook.  
  
“Good.” Barry smiled.  “Because you’re going to have to use your imagination for just a bit.” Barry unzipped his jacket, trying to be extra loud as he pulled it and his shirt off.  Then unzipped his jeans before undoing the belt and letting them fall to the floor.  “Just the boxers left now.” Barry grinned.  
  
“B-barry...” Len wavered.  He wanted this, but he also wished he could see.  God why didn’t he tell Hartley to put a camera in the damn bed.  Probably because he never expected phone sex.  Why didn’t he plan a head... Why didn’t he think this would....  
  
BOOP BOP BOOOP  
  
Len looked at his tablet and frowned, waking it from sleep mode he suddenly was greeted with a smiling face and an icon indicating he was being called.  He looked at the phone and tapped the tablet.  
  
“Much better.” Barry’s face greeted him, wearing no shirt and laying on the bed.  
  
“You called me from your tablet?” Len looked confused.  
  
“I figured you’d want to see some of what I was doing...” He panned the camera down showing he was in just his boxers, his sinfully full boxers that were doing very little to hide his bulge just then.  
  
“Barry…” Len swallowed hard.  
  
“Oh you like what you’re seeing do you?” Barry grinned as he panned back up to his face.  “Maybe show me something?” Barry gave a wicked smile.  Len looked around his office, and tilted the tablet down till he showed that his suit pants were barely containing his own bulge just then.  He groped himself for Barry’s pleasure, earning a whimper and a moan out of the digital boy he was impressing.  
  
“Oh Len…it looks so tight in there… you might have to let that loose in a bit to breathe…” Barry moaned.  “I started training to take it.  I’m not ready yet, but I’m getting there.” Barry smiled.  He moved around till he pulled out the toy that Winn had made for him.  It was bigger then he was used to and had more heft to it and in truth he’d thought for a bit that it would split him open with the sheer size of it.  He smiled as he held it up where Len could see it.  “I can’t wait till I see you at the dance.” He smiled as he brought it to his lips and sucked on the dildo, making Len groan at the sight.  He knew as he watched Barry swallow the dildo down to half of it he couldn’t wait till Barry could do that with him.  Len’s cock ached to be in Barry’s warm mouth again.  The next throb of his mighty cannon of a cock made the seams of his suit pants strain.  Len undid the zipper, easing himself out of the constricting fabric till he was out in the open air.  He panned the tablet down till he gave Barry a shot of what he was doing, groping and stroking himself lightly as he watched Barry.  
  
Barry grinned impishly at him before he moved a little and suddenly his boxers were sitting on his chest.  Len’s eyes went wide realizing Barry was now laying there naked for the taking in his own bedroom, in his new bed, ready to break it in by himself.  Len wondered if he should drive across town to the Palace and help him break it in.  God he wanted to.  But the boy had already told him he wasn’t ready for something the size of Len.  No, he would watch now and after the party, what ever happened happened.  That would be that.  Len watched as Barry worked and swallowed till he took the dildo down to the hilt.  He longed to be that dildo, to be taken so deeply and fully into the moist heat of Barry’s throat but that would take time, and he’d have to wait, no mater how much it made him ache to wait.  
  
“Saliva is all well and good, but it wont make things move smoothly elsewhere.” Barry grinned his alluringly impish smile before he brought lube from the side cabinet and started to move.  For a second Len was confused and thought their fun was coming to an end, but suddenly he realized Barry had set the tablet up in a stand that put it to his side, putting him and the entire room at Len’s viewing pleasure.  “Don’t want you missing anything.” Barry smiled before he laid back on his back, taking a moment to savor the luxurious feel of the soft silky feel of his new bed and sheets, Barry turned a dark eye to the camera and lubed up the dildo.  He raised his right leg up into the air showing the curve of his ass to the unblinking eye of the camera.  
  
He watched Len’s face as he sank the toy in, no fingering, no preamble, just the hiss of his voice and the burn of the lubed toy sliding into him till it was at it’s base.  Barry leaned back, panting as he got used to the size.  His head lay on it’s side, his neck contorted slightly as he held onto the base. His lust blown eyes seemingly burning into Len’s soul as he spoke.  
  
“What do you want me to do Len?”  
  
“Pull it out…” Barry started.  “Slowly…” He nodded, whimpering as it reached half way.  It was almost out when Len spoke again.  “Back in…” He whimpered, taking himself in hand as he watched Barry preforming for him.  He’d never even thought of doing something like this before.  Sure he’d watched porn and surfed the sites where you could pay for boys on cameras across the internet to do your requests if the money was good enough.  But none of it had made him swell like this, to feel as if he were bursting with needs that he had no name for as he sorely wished he’d ever had the foresight to keep lube up here in the office.  He’d never had the need, but clearly being with Barry was going to necessitate a great deal of rethinking his life and choices if he was ever going to cope.  
  
“Len…” Barry moaned.  
  
“Keep pumping it Barry.  Faster…” Len muttered as Barry started to move the toy faster, his hand moving in time with any stutter or pause in Barry’s movements.  The pair of them simulating the act they both so longed for as they try to match what the other wanted.  A part of Len’s mind decided he was going to ask Hart about a mount for his tablet for the office.  He’d never have the nerve to tell him why, or maybe he should, watch Hart’s face be painted in that blush of his.  It might be worth it.  But that part of him was quickly loosing footing as the world was gaining a white haze at the edges.  “Harder Barry, after.” He whimpered, Barry moaned his compliance as he swallowed his own needy ramblings to redouble his efforts, his body moving as he did so, so that Len saw Barry’s naked flesh laying there untouched and wantonly throbbing with need.  
  
“So close Len… so close…”  
  
“Shame I can’t be there to stroke you through it…” Len rasped as he stroked himself in time.  “I’d bring you and keep going till we both came again.” He felt his mind falling into the uncoiling heat of his own end.  But as he chased after it he kept on speaking.  “Fuck.. you look so good, spread out, just needing to be touched, even just a little… on single touch enough to bring you off… god…” Len moaned keeping the maddening pace that Barry was now setting.  
  
“Cum for me Len.  Cum for me… Bring me off with that great beast of a cock of yours Len… I want it so bad… I wan…” Barry threw his head back moaning as he spilled himself across his belly never stopping the ministrations of his own hands, well aware of the twinned action of Len’s own unseen hands, which all too soon bore fruit as Len stood, his tablet clearly on the desk, propped up some how, and brought himself in view.  Both hands flying madly as he kept pace with Barry, till he came hard and thick all across his desk, spilling his seed in great rushing rivers of cum as he all but collapsed into his chair.  His body as limp as if someone had cut his strings and let him fall to the stage, he sat there watching Barry catch his own breathe.  
  
“You know the worst part of doing this apart like this?” Barry said after a long while.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“I can’t cuddle you after.” He smiled.  “But I’m going to sit this on the stand in the bathroom while I clean up, and I’ll stay naked while we talk and I snuggle this bed you gave me and it’ll have to do.” Barry smiled softly, getting up and with a slight whimper, slid the toy out of himself and sat it on his boxers before padding over naked to the tablet and walking it to his bathroom.  Len had suspected it would match the rest of the run down apartment but when he caught sight of the immaculate clean shower he blinked.  
  
“I have a thing for showers.” Barry said, his face coloring.  “It’s not much.  And I’ve never told anyone why, but I like a clean shower because it was always the one place I was alone and meant to be alone.  I was able to show any pain I had, and cry all I wanted and it just washed away.” Barry touched the edge of the door, a reverence to his movement as he touched the door as if it were a holy shroud.  “You’re the first person I’ve ever brought in here, and the first person I’ve ever told.” Barry said softly.  “So we’re not so lopsided in you confiding in me.” Barry smiled softly as he looked at Len before stepping into the shower.  And Barry proceeded to speak only when Len said something to him, otherwise he only spent his time washing his body in an almost religious manor.  Len lapsed into silence as he watched Barry in an act almost too intimate for words for either of them.  In the end, Barry came out, toweling off and talking about the arrangements for the party, before they went back to his new bed, and he shut off the lights and lay there talking to Len till he eventually passed out and Len hung up.  His heart aching suddenly as he shut down the connection and went about cleaning his desk. He’d only just finished when Mick signaled him through the intercom.  
  
“Hey Boss, Mr. Reid is here.”  
  
“See if he’ll reschedule.” Len sighed.  “I’m… Indisposed.” In truth he’d had the interview wiped clean from his mind by Barry’s call.  
  
“He wants to know when’s good for you?”  
  
“Tell him if he’s going to the Mayor’s party tomorrow I’ll give him a quote he can use then, and answer enough for a starter article.  And we’ll set something up for this week where I’ll tell him more.”  
  
“Okay Boss.” Mick left the line, presumably telling the slightly confused reporter why he was being turned away with out either of them really knowing why.  Len sat back down, only then noticing he was still hanging out of his pants and sighed to himself as he tucked himself back in.  He really was out of sorts right now, it’s a damn good thing he could postpone the interview.  He sighed as he sat there and wondered what he going to do about this whole situation.  He sat there for a bit before dialing his tailor, he had a suit he needed if he was going to impress Barry as much as he was already impressing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altered brain chemistry makes for interesting stories. I did mine solely with music and low blood sugar. Sorry for the shorter chapter this week but this just felt like the place to end it for now.


	5. Setting the Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayor Queen made it a tradition to hold an annual ball every year of his term as Major, but now he might have bitten off more then he can chew with this gambit that he might all too soon regret. Especially when uninvited guests from out of town decide to crash the event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how long I’ll do the two chapters a week thing. The last few weeks it’s not been bad, but this week I had a funeral, and health issues and am scattered worse then I realized.

 

* * *

 

A vacant lot stood lonesome and forlorn in the half light as the sun set.  The over grown unkempt grass littered with the debris of too many broken lives and dreams to ever be accurately counted.  No one was entirely sure what had stood here, most simply believed it’d been left an empty lot due to the sheer sorrowful feeling anyone got when they moved towards this lone patch of unloved land.  There was just something about it that seemed to scream to those who passed by it not to linger or they’d be swallowed up by the pitted despair that oozed from it’s very feted soil.  And as the last raw of sunlight slipped over the horizon and plunged the place into the first glimpsing breath of true night, a storm seemed to brew from that spot outwards till a spark of lightning of purest blood red struck the ground and left a dark oak described door standing in the midst of the lot.  
  
Slowly the door creaked open, emitting an eerie red light as it opened to a swirling pool of orange light and water till a young man stepped forth.  His eyes glowed red as he turned back to the door.  He raised his hand and with the sound of a crack of lightning the door swallowed itself sealing itself from some other place.  He glanced around the lot and sneered.  
  
“Where has the cursed door lead us now.” He reached up in habit to his shoulder and frowned when he found it devoid of any perching beasts.  “Teekl?” He frowned before raising his hands, an orange light issued forth from them bathing the lot in the light, and revealing floating words and letters of various languages hovering in mid air glowing and pulsing before his light faded and the words hung there in the air.  He glanced at them for a moment and waved them away letting them fade back to where they’d come from.  “Inconvenient that this place is thus warded.” He straightened his collar as his cloths transformed from some school uniform to a suit of black silk.  “Teekl can take care of herself.  I’ll find her in the pathways once I’m done here.” He grumbled more to himself then anyone else.  Too used to talking to his companion to stop doing so now, even though she wasn’t with him at present.  
  
“Whispering voices of the unquieted dead, point me to my quarry.” His hands glowed but flickered out.  “Is this thing on?” He waved his hands and frowned again at the wall of words he could no longer see.  “Fine, we’ll do this the hard way.” He pulled a broken beer bottle out of the grass and knelt drawing a circle of symbols till the circle was finished.  “Deep in darkness burns the flame, cold in it’s embrace, and casting no light.  I call upon that flame to give me a guide in this unhospitable land.”  The runes glowed a faint blackish blue before a puff of blue flame formed and floated in mid air.  “Take me to where it’s located.” The flame danced as it floated off, the boy following them as it went.  
  
“Beastly realm.”  
  


***

  
  
“Did the weather report say anything about a storm tonight?” Oliver sighed as he was dressing.  John standing there going over reports and guest lists as he watched the window beside Oliver.  
  
“No… in fact it’s supposed to be clear sailing all through the state.  Wonder where this devil of a storm came from.” John chuckled.  “Nan would have said it was brewed out of the trouble you set about for tonight.” He eyed Oliver.  
  
“You know I don’t hold with old wives’ tales.” Oliver glanced at him in the mirror.  
  
“Still you sure this was a good idea?  I mean you tipped your hand to Snart of all people.  Isn’t he just as likely to bring a knife to slit your throat when you reach out your hand?”  
  
“Maybe.  I doubt he will in front of Barry.  The kid means too much to him.”  
  
“And here I thought the boy was off limits to being used.”  
  
“I’m not endangering his life.  But if his presence keeps Snart in line, so be it.” Oliver consoled his conscience as he finished dressing for his party.  
  
“Shame I’m not your type and everyone already knows me or we could have just done with out this farce.”  
  
“Nothing easy is ever worth doing.” Oliver responded.  
  
“I don’t think that’s how that goes.” John smirked as he looked out at the storm, feeling an ache in his bones as he watched it move.  His Nan had always told him he was touched, but none of the spells she tried ever worked and any passing fancy he’d ever had in magic long ago faded long ago before they laid her weary bones to rest.  But he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something wrong here.  
  
“You seem more on edge then I do.” Oliver frowned.  
  
“I don’t like surprises.” He moved to the window.  
  
“You and me both.” Oliver chimed in.  
  


***

  
  
“Damn it.  Rain?” Barry sighed.  
  
“Can’t be helped Barr.” Caitlin smiled softly as she waited with him for the car that was supposed to pick him up.  
  
“Do you suppose I’ll be the only whore there?” Barry bit his lip, suddenly feeling like a fraud in his fancy clothes.  
  
“Oh probably.  You know Felicity.  She’s usually got her people out in force for these things.  Winn’s waiting to see if Cat comes into town or not.  Jimmy’s got an invite from that reporter friend of his from Metropolis.”  
  
“Something Kent… right?”  
  
“Yeah, Clark I think it is.”  
  
“Doesn’t his cousin work for Felicity?”  
  
“Kara yeah.  She’s energetic.” Caitlin smiled at him.  
  
“Didn’t you two have a scene in that ad thing that Cisco and Felicity set up?”  
  
“Oh you mean the one where I have her in nothing but a leather leash and I’m in mid swing with the ridding crop?”  
  
“Yeah.” Barry blushed.  
  
“Yep.  And we had some great sex after.  Roy even joined in.  He was a little embarrassed when I pulled the strap on out and rode him into her, but he got over it. I’m sure he gets a lot of mileage out of that ass of his.”  
  
“Roy’s a sweet heart.” Barry pouted.  
  
“Who’s been at this since almost the same age you started.” She reminded.  “Anyways, I think you might see Roy tonight.  Something about his reporter being in town.”  
  
“Who’s he dating?”  
  
“The publisher of the Daily Sentinel.” Cait shrugged.  “Britt Reid.”  
  
“I thought he was married…” Barry blushed.  
  
“Nope.  And he makes no bones about the fact that he’s dating a prostitute.  He doesn’t name Roy specifically.  But I know from Roy that was more to make sure no one could track Roy down and hurt him over bad press.”  
  
“I guess. I just… that seems like a lot of work.” Barry shrugged.  
  
“Happiness isn’t always easy.” Cait smiled softly.  “I think your car is here.” She pointed.  
  
“What you doing tonight?”  
  
“Oh breaking in Clyde.  He didn’t believe I run the dungeon.” She smirked as she stood up and waited for the car to stop for Barry.  He waved as he got in and she went back inside, leaving the dark and stormy night to head downstairs to her dungeon where Clyde Martin lay tied down in a set of stocks with his bare ass on display ready for her easy use.  She smiled as she stepped up and smacked his ass.  “Don’t worry Clyde, I’ll take your cherry nice and gentle, and afterwards you’ll love it every time I bend you over.” She smiled before lubing up her fingers and starting the slow process of opening her new bitch up.  
  


***

  
  
“I don’t like that you’re not taking me with you.” Mick grumbled as he sat in the car with Len.  
  
“We’ve been over this.  While I don’t like Queen much, he hires the best he can for tonight.” Leaving the unspoken part about how he couldn’t afford the best there was because Mick would never work for him.  It was the things not said sometimes that kept their friendship going.  “I’m sure his men can handle anything that happens tonight.” Len smiled.  
  
“Take the eye.” Mick popped it out and handed it to Len.  
  
“Anything bad happens I’ll signal you, but you had better just go enjoy the time with Hart.”  
  
“We’re going out tonight.”  
  
“Oh?” Len looked up as he pocketed Mick’s eye.  
  
“There’s a great restaurant across the street from the Mayor’s party, great food, decent enough prices, and they don’t mind if we sit there for hours on end so long as we keep ordering food.  And you know Hartley doesn’t get out of the lab near as often as he should.”  
  
“Damn it Mick.”  
  
“I can’t change the plans now, Hartley’s meeting me there in 10 minutes, would you really want to disappoint him after he spent all night crafting the bed, couch, and chairs for your lover instead of sleeping just the other day.” Mick crossed his arms.  
  
“Fair point.  Charge it to the company card.”  
  
“Already done and planned to have a nice date.  Don’t need me.” Mick said as the car stopped and he got out, looked around and held the door for Len who stepped out before Mick headed across the street.  
  
“Damn it.” Len cursed under his breath as he walked to the front door.  His black suit over a baby blue shirt with a black and silver tie looked amazing in the lighting as he walked in.  Looking around trying to spot Barry.  And the second he saw him, already inside walking around in his custom tux, Len was sure he blushed all the way from his hair down to his royal blue socks he was wearing.  Barry hadn’t seen him yet, but he stood there at the edge of the stairs not sure how to walk right as he looked at Barry, taking in his captive beauty when Barry looked up, his eyes went wide before the smile spread his face like a knife cutting butter.  Barry didn’t just smile with is mouth, his entire being smiled at Len, happy to see him here.  He started towards the stairs and Len walked down them.  
  
“You look amazing.” Barry beamed.  
  
“I was about to say the same of you.” Len raked his eyes all across Barry’s body, wondering if there was time before the opening speech to go make out with Barry some where private.  
  


***

  
  
“You can calm down you know.” Roy sat in his tux rolling his eyes in the back of the limo they’d hired to take him and his boyfriend to this thing.  
  
“Leonard Snart promised an exclusive tonight... “ Britt Reid sat there trying to get his tie to feel right.  He’d had to go out and buy one to be ready for this thing.  Sure he’d had an invitation and he’d even thought about taking Roy to this, but he’d decided against it for work reasons.  Then Snart told him to show up because SNART of all people was going to a Queen event.  He sighed, reaching to run his fingers through his hair but stopping. Roy had already chastised him for ruining the perfect way Roy had gotten his raven locks to lay tonight.  
  
“He’s just a man Britt.  He puts his pants on one leg at a time like the rest of us.” Roy rolled his eyes before leaning over and kissing his boyfriends perpetual five o’clock shadow.  “He can’t be that big a fish.”  
  
“Roy he owns Cold Industries.  They’re the leading tech giant in Star, Central, Coast, and a dozen other cities.  He has holdings on almost every land mass and country on the globe.  And he’s supposedly got his hands in every black market and criminal underground that we know about, and a few we don’t.”  
  
“And he’s dating one of my friends.” Roy sighed.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Off the record.” Roy raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Pillow talk is always off the record.”  
  
“He’s sleeping with Barry.”  
  
“Allen?  The one who got into all that hot water...”  
  
“Yeah.  Good kid.  A little hard on himself.  But good kid.”  
  
“Huh.” Britt frowned.  “And Snart’s not beating him around or anything?”  
  
“Not that I’ve heard.  Perfect gentleman and been great to Barry so far.” He shrugged. “So maybe he has a heart of gold.”  
  
“Or your friend’s just that good in bed.” Britt grinned.  
  
“Wouldn’t know.  I’ve not had the pleasure.  I’m the brains behind the camera, not in front of it.” Roy smiled.  
  
“Much that I’m happy about is said in that statement.” Britt leaned in and kissed Roy.  
  
“I know.  Secret identities and cloak and dagger get togethers.  But some day you’re going to get caught.”  
  
“What about you?” Britt huffed.  
  
“Oh I’m too good at this to get caught.” Roy grinned.  “You’re the one who’d be shit at keeping a double life.” He smirked.  
  
“True enough, true enough.” Britt sighed. “I have too much work keeping my paper afloat in this new era.” Britt looked at Roy.  “I was looking forward to going out to eat with you and just staying in after that.” He sighed again.  “Instead I have to go schmooze these big wigs and I’m glad you’re with me but I’m going to feel like I’m not paying enough attention to you.” He kissed Roy again.  
  
“I’ll think about a way you can make it up to me.” Roy grinned.  “You get your lips wrapped around my cock later... And I’ll forgive everything.” He winked.  
  
“Is that so Mr. Harper...” Britt grinned, his hand on Roy’s lap.  “You want me to suck you off where we might get caught.  My lips around your cock, and maybe some socialite with a camera will snap our picture...” He started rubbing his hand.  
  
“Talk like that makes me want to film us sometime...” Roy put his hand on Britt’s swollen rod and began to caress it.  
  
“We might just have to do that... Maybe let you take some photos, you’ve got the eye for it.” Britt leaned in and captured Roy’s mouth as they pulled up to the drive.  Slowly pulling apart they adjusted themselves before they stepped out to the crowd of people waiting to see just who showed up.  
  


***

  
  
“Oh where did he go.” A dark haired boy walked through mist till he found a small orange cat with dark markings.  “Teekl I see he left you behind.  He must be in dire straights to do that.” The boy waved his hand causing a blue sphere to surround the cat.  “John and Jason are busy, and if you couldn’t follow him I have a feeling one of the others who might be free can either.” The boy walked to the door and touched the edge.  “Sealed.  Klarion is a right foul git if he thinks his shabby lords of chaos training trumps being an opener.” He touched the door way and felt it lurk and crumble revealing the deserted lot and spotted the spell sigil in the dirt.  “What the hell, he had to draw it to do the magic... What is this place?” The boy walked forward only to run into a wall of light and symbols.  
  
“You think you’d learn Tim.” The boy said to himself.  
  
“Of course not Tim, assume there’s a second magical barrier sealing off an entire world that prevents demon cats from getting through, never.” Tim sighed as he felt around the edge of it feeling it go on and on forever.  “Okay... Show me.” He tapped the wall and it transformed into symbols and formulas of symbols stretching on beyond measure.  “Atlantian white magic... That’s odd.” He touched it.  “Seems to have been from the last great Magician of Atlantis... The guy who watched it sink so he could get a glimpse of me... But instead in this universe he used all his magic and the magic that kept Atlantis above water to seal off the entire universe from magic...” Tim followed the lines as he walked away from Klarion’s door, reading the sigils as he went.  “Here we go.” He pulled a small stone from his pocket and touched it to the circle in mid air, watching the lines of text form a door for him so he could walk out, sealing behind himself.  
  
“Smart thinking Tim... Lock yourself in with one of the last Lords of Chaos...” He looked around the lot and tried to tap into the magic to show him what happened here only to get a very unimpressive poof of smoke that faded fast.  “Right... Sealed away from magic... And I only have what I bring in with me. Which can’t be any of the creatures I created back in my own world...” He touched the runes and felt the chill come off of them.  “Klarion conjured a cold flame... Here?  What the hell is he looking for in a world with no magic?” He frowned.  
  
“Well clearly Tim he knows something you don’t.” He sighed.  
  
“Clearly.” He knelt down and added a circle of runes carefully around the circle Klarion had left.  “Oh hosts of light who can not be stayed by even the ancient most powers of we openers, help a bloke out and point me to where the git with the funny hair went?” A solid bolt of lightning struck the runes and a line went out along the path Klarion took.  “Uh, thanks.” Tim nodded to the sky before walking quickly after the Witch Boy.  He wasn’t sure what it was about this world that unnerved him.  Maybe it was the fact that he couldn’t feel any magic in any thing here.  Just himself, and the trace of Klarion he was tracking.  
  
“He’s probably using up most of his magic on small petty things.  I don’t think I’ve ever seen him do something with out doing magic to do it.” Tim mused aloud.  “Though I don’t want to even think about how he’d use that in some situations.” Tim shook his head and kept on going.  “Molly’s going to have a cow when I tell her I went traveling again.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Not that she likes traveling much these days.” He sighed.  “You get trapped in one misplaced Fairy realm and accidently get tricked by my mother into being an immortal Fey, and suddenly you want nothing to do with quests anymore.” He shrugged, walking on.  He rounded a corner and frowned.  “Why the hell is he going to a ritzy place like this?” He watched as people drove up and got out of cars in fancy cloths heading for some sort of major party.  “I mean... Seriously, this isn’t Klarion’s bag of tricks, why is he... John?” Tim frowned, spotting John Constantine having a smoke round the corner.  
  
“You say something lad?” John looked up.  
  
“John, it’s me Tim.”  
  
“Tim?  Tim who?”  
  
“Tim Hunter.”  
  
“Never heard of you love, but tell you what, what say we go get a drink and we talk about it back at mine yeah?”  
  
“And you’re hitting on me... Does Zatanna know your hitting on me?  I have a feeling she’d have a fit if she heard you hitting on me.”  
  
“Who’s Zatanna you young tender thing.  Your girlfriend?”  
  
“Not hardly.  Zatanna Zatara, master magician, your right hand, and your ex last I checked... You... Don’t know who I am or who that is do you?”  
  
“Sorry, ‘fraid not.” John shrugged.  “But after a couple pints you can tell me all about it if you want.” He smiled.  
  
“Thanks.  Flattering as it is.  My girlfriend would kick us both so hard we’d never be able to use the fun bits of us again in this life time, so I’ll just be going on inside and saving the world and all that lot.”  
  
“Saving the world?  Aren’t you a bit young for that?” John eyed him close.  
  
“That’s what I keep saying.  But eh, who knows, maybe someday someone will take me seriously and leave me the hell alone when I try to tell them.” He shrugged.  “Enjoy your silks.”  
  
“Good eye lad, and enjoy your world saving.” He waved him off.  “Poor sod, off his meds I guess.  Why are the pretty ones always stark raving bonkers.” John shook his head.  
  
“Gods, I can never mention to John that he hit on me in an alternate universe, Molly’ll kill him if Zatanna doesn’t first.” Tim shook his head as he walked on towards the door, keen enough to know he’d be better off invisible then being seen right now.  Walking unseen wasn’t that difficult.  It was remembering that other people couldn’t see him so were apt to walk straight into him that took the most out of Tim as he walked through the room packed full of people.  There were moments when he’d catch sight of people he knew, or faces he recognized at least, since he had to keep reminding himself that the only people from his world here were himself and Klarion.  He paused as he spotted the dais and stepped up to look around to see if he could spot Klarion anywhere.  No such luck.  He muttered a small spell to alert him if any other magic walked into the room and it alerted him to two sources in his vicinity that weren’t him.  Frowning, he figured the one outside was Klarion by the sheer nastiness swirling about around it.  But the other was right behind him… Frowning Tim turned around and realized there was a large statue of a two faced gargoyle whose wings where broken off.  He frowned as he looked at it, feeling the magic to it.  
  
Closing his eyes he thought of various colors, sliding through the rainbow one at a time till he opened his eyes and his glasses had a light lavender hue to the glass.  He gasped as he spotted what his spell had caught on to.  The gargoyle, like all gargoyles, where people who had one foot in the mystical realms and had one too many secrets.  When Tim was in high school they’d warned him about keeping secrets back when they’d been worried he’d ‘Atlantis’ California.  But unlike most gargoyles who were the hidden secret keepers of their world, this one was covered in Atlantian magic, anchoring it to the very spell locking this realm away from magic.  Tim’s hand itched to touch it, to right this world and let the magic in.  He was an opener.  He existed to fix worlds like this and create hundreds of worlds.  Openers created the multiverse after all.  But as he inched towards it he felt an echo of his own magic.  He’d created this world.  He’d created it with his pain and suffering at the hands of those who worshiped at magic’s alter.  He’s made this world where magic didn’t exist and the magical creatures had left long ago.  This world was sealed as surely as if by his own hand because of the altered history he had given it.  
  
“Crap.” He sighed.  Then frowning he wondered what the hell Klarion would have come here for.  Would he have thought Tim wouldn’t follow, or no one at all?  Klarion clearly grew up in a place with magic and power, but how would he know about this world where there was no power.  Tim had created it and even he didn’t know it had existed till he entered it.  He looked around, sure this thing was the anchor to the spell keeping magic out… but what could Klarion use it for?  If he let any magic in he’d open the wards and flood this place with magic and let anyone with magic in.  And if he tried to adjust the wards they’d crumble.  They were far too old for Klarion’s brute force approach.  He just couldn’t figure out why Klarion would have come here.  But cloaking his magical signature from Klarion he sat down on the stage and waited.  The witch boy wouldn’t be long now.  
  


***

  
  
“You insolent fool!” Klarion yelled at the doorman who glared at him as he tried to shove his way through.  He’d used enough magic to get him this far that he was starting to be winded.  He just wanted his prize when the spell to put his name on the guest list and give him tickets had failed and he’d been turned away.  He glared at the door and wondered if he had enough power to cause the building to fall down and crush everyone inside in spite.  Frowning he looked around and he spotted a man milling about, who reeked of torment and pain.  Smiling to himself he walked up to the man.  
  
“They wouldn’t let you in either?” He asked the stranger who was wearing leather gloves.  
  
“Just out for a smoke.” He sighed.  “I needed it to steady my nerves.” He frowned at the kid.  “You wanting in there?”  
  
“Oh very much.  I guess it’s just not my luck tonight.” Klarion smirked with a sigh.  
  
“Which house you work for kid?”  
  
“House sir?” Klarion tried to summon up the face of someone who was confused, which wasn’t entirely difficult, several people had asked him on his trip which house he worked at and it wasn’t till one of them had asked what the going rate for his services was that he realized this world of no magic had public whore houses and legal prostitution.  
  
“You work for that bitch Smoak or the bastard Ramon?” He glared at Klarion.  
  
“Neither sir.  I’m representing an independent party tonight.” He smiled.  
  
“Oh…” The guy’s face lit up with, was that relief?  “And you came to me to make a good impression?”  
  
“I heard you might be the man to see about getting red tape cut.” Klarion had no clue who this man was but his ego seemed to inflate.  
  
“Tell you what, you can be my date tonight.  I have a plus one but it’s a little hard to get a date tonight.. circumstances and all.” He sighed.  
  
“It’d be my pleasure.  Klarion.” He held out his hand.  
  
“Taylor.” The man held out his gloved hand and shook Klarion’s hand. “Let’s go inside and then we can talk about later… after the party.” He smirked as they walked in.  Klarion, wiping his hands on his jacket having tasted the perverse thoughts the man let slip from his mind at their touch.  Oh this one liked causing pain, no wonder Klarion liked the taste of him before.  But he wasn’t about to be anyone’s bitch tonight.  Not when he was this close.  As they crossed the threshold Klarion frowned and sniffed the air, he could feel someone’s magic in here.  But he couldn’t place it.  Looking around he spotted the gargoyle and smirked.  It was all falling into place now.


	6. Puck’s Party Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The laws that hold back all that would have happened are challenged when outside forces interfere in the flow of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing magic into this was a gamble that I hope pays off. It wont last long. I like my little au and I wanted to set up a few things here for later. -smiles- So everyone’s at the ball.

The music started in slow, a tune Barry wasn’t familiar with, but as Len put his hand on his, they stepped away from their table and were amongst the first to dance.  Barry smiled at Len as they danced gently, blushing as he felt the length of Len hard against him as they danced.  They held on to one another as they swayed with the music, and one song quickly blended into the next.  Barry wasn’t even sure how long they’d been dancing when Oliver walked up.  
  
“Mind if I steal him away from you for a bit?”  
  
“No I...” Len started.  
  
“Oh I meant you, Barry should probably get something in him to help with his blood sugar.” Oliver smiled kindly.  
  
“Right.  Sorry, just a sec.” Barry blushed as he left his clients to dance with one another.  Oliver put his hand around Len’s waist and lead him through the next dance.  
  
“What are you playing at Queen.” Len hissed.  
  
“Snart.” Oliver gave him a level look that if you looked at his whole face gave the appearance that they were having a lovely conversation, but his eyes held a storm of their own.  
  
“Queen.” Len gave back as he nodded, albeit a little stiffly.  
  
“I figured I’d give him a chance to check his blood sugar and we could have a small chat before we have our meeting later.”  
  
“What are you playing at.”  
  
“So direct.” Oliver smirked.  “You love him, I think I might have feelings for him beyond wanting to get in his pants again...”  
  
“Who said I love him?” Len glared.  
  
“Anyone with eyes who watches how you look at him knows it.” Oliver rolled his eyes.  “You’re so in deep with him you don’t even know which way’s up anymore.  And Constantine would have me use that against you, put the kid in the middle and try to bargain using him as a chip to be played and tossed away with out a care in the world.  Though he’s a fool.” Oliver glanced over at Barry who was eating something at the table.  
  
“So, you’re not planning on attempting to use the kid for some plot?”  
  
“No.  I think we can both agree to play fair where he’s concerned.”  
  
“I don’t think either of us has much of a choice.” Len smirked.  “Because I can see how much he means to you.  Not a chip to be played, you love him just as much as I do.” Len smiled then, a real smile, his whole face changing with it’s light.  “Good.  I’d hate to think he was sleeping with a bunch of people who hated him.”  
  
“I saw the damage done to Taylor.”  
  
“And you saw the damage Taylor did to Barry.” Len countered.  
  
“Does Barry know what you do in your spare time?”  
  
“No.  And the longer that stays that way the better.” Len glanced at Barry then.  
  
“You agree not to tell him about what you know of me and I agree not to tell him what I know of you.” Oliver proposed.  
  
“Agreed.” Len nodded looking at Oliver then, the dance becoming more serious by the step.  
  
“You’re worried he’ll want to stop seeing you if he finds out aren’t you.” Oliver blinked.  
  
“I’m worried he’ll refuse to see me, yes.  Are you?”  
  
“I’m worried my needs might be too extreme, yes.” Oliver said with a straight face.  
  
“Extreme?” Len smirked.  “I can think of a few words to call what poor Tommy endured that night at the Casino, but extreme is a pale lesser word to describe it.” Len’s eyes going cold.  
  
“I would never... Not with Barry.” Oliver’s face went rigid.  
  
“Good.  I would hate to see how long it took you out of the public eye to heal up from what I’d do if Barry suffered any of that from your hands or the hands of those closest to you.” Len’s voice took on a cold edge.  
  
“I was young and lost control with Tommy...” Oliver’s eyes went dark as the memory took ahold of him.  The smell of wet leather, the bite of the whip in his hand, only interrupted by the moisture leaking off the whip onto his hand.  Looking down and realizing it was blood and as he realized that his high fading and the wracked sobs and broken pleas finally reaching his ears.  “Never with Barry.”  
  
“Good.  Neither of us is to do anything to ruin the experience for the other.” Len gave him hard eyes.  
  
“So you’re saying you’re not going to be topping him then?” Oliver gave a playful smirk.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Oh come on, we all know about the rumors about how big a man you are.  And I know from a few well placed sources that that rumor is in deed fact.” Oliver smiled.  
  
“What of it?”  
  
“Don’t you think you can do a lot of damage with that.” Oliver glanced down.  
  
“It’s why I have him training himself slowly to take it.” Len let his eyes harden as he looked at Oliver.  
  
“Just as well.  I like my boys tight in the beginning, but loose enough for... Other fun before too long.” He looked over at Barry then, full on looked and stared.  “I can only imagine the fun either of us is going to have with him.”  
  
“I think I’m ready to sit down now.” Len looked sour.  
  
“In a moment...” Oliver danced with him.  “We’ll finish this song and then we’ll part, so it doesn’t look like we’re having a fight.”  
  
“Appearances.” Len nodded as they continued to dance.  Barry was watching them and smiling as he pictured the two of them naked.  He let an image of the two of them together in bed and felt himself grow hard in his tux pants.  God he could use some relief and soon.  
  
“Penny for your thoughts?” John walked up and sat down.  
  
“Hey, how are you doing?” Barry smiled.  
  
“Figured I’d watch the boss man make his move and see if I could pry you away from your little social call and see how much a blow job in the back would set me back.”  
  
“I’m sorry...” Barry blinked.  
  
“Come on lov, don’t be a tease.  I know you’re a whore, they know you’re a whore.  Hell half the bloody people here probably know you’re a whore.  So just tell me where to swipe and how much to expect on the bill and you can get to swallowing my piece while you wait for those two to stop their pissing contest to see who the better shag for you is.” John smirked.  
  
“You... You’re serious, aren’t you?”  
  
“As a heart attach lov, I have this serious case of blue balls and I’m sure your pretty face would look right dandy wrapped around my pole.” He smirked as he leaned forward.  “And you’d never tell either of them because you know better then to ... Well I’d say kiss and tell but I have a feeling there wont be a lot of kissing involved...” John winked.  
  
“Excuse me.” Barry stood up and walked away, his skin crawling as he shivered.  
  
“That fucking whore.” Taylor glared as Barry walked out of the room, holding onto Klarion as they held their drinks.  
  
“Someone you know?”  
  
“I used to fuck him like a rag doll, but he got his latest john to get in my face and make me leave him be.” Taylor stunk of soured rage.  
  
“Who’s his new John?” Klarion looked out on the dance floor to where Taylor nodded at Snart.  “He’s sleeping with Snart... Really?” Klarion smirked, barely suppressing a cackle of laughter as he took Taylor’s drink.  “Let me top you off.” He smirked as he took the glass over to the punch bowl.  “Baser instinct, inner child, switch him up from mild.  Wild flame that eats the lamb, set this man to whole ham.” Taylor’s cup’s liquid flashed red for a moment before turning back to light blue, and he brought the cup to Taylor.  
  
“Thanks.  You’re a lot more considerate then some.” Taylor drank his drink slowly.  
  
“Your most welcome.  It’s my pleasure to help make things so much better.” Klarion smiled as Taylor’s eyes flashed red for a second.  “But I think what you really want is to go have a word with Mr. Allen is it not?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah it is....” Taylor crumpled up his drink and dropped it to the floor before storming out.  
  
“Too easy.” Klarion smirked as he picked up the glass and drained the magic from the spell back into himself.  He wasn’t about to leave it there when he needed every drop for his plan.  He saw Queen and Snart part as the song ended and just as the next one started he quickly placed himself beside Snart.  “Can I have this dance?” He gave shy smile.  
  
“I... I need to find my date.”  
  
“Surely she or he can wait, it’s just for one song.” Klarion gave a piteous look at Snart who sighed and gave in.  The kid clearly wanted something, and it’d be better to hear it now and get it out of the way before it spoiled his night with Barry.  
  
“So what is it you want?”  
  
“My aren’t you perceptive.”  
  
“And you’re dodging.”  
  
“Well truth be told all I want is the key to ultimate power.” Klarion shrugged.  “But I can settle for a dance with you and to share a little secret with you.”  
  
“A secret?”  
  
“Yes, I think you really shouldn’t leave Mr. Allen unattended at public functions... Bad things might happen to him.” He looked over to the table where Oliver was have a very lively argument with Constantine.  “Oh my, it does appear that young Mr. Allen has run off... Could it be something Constantine said to him?” He smirked.  “Or maybe he’s getting cold feet....”  
  
“Is that supposed to be some sort of pun?” Len frowned.  
  
“I’m sorry, different time a different place I assure you that would have been almost divinely funny.” Klarion smirked.  “Though, don’t feel too bad, I’m sure your frozen heart just thaws right up when he’s under you.  You should really go claim your property...” Klarion let the spell flash into Len for a moment, his eyes flashing blue as he sagged back, confused and dazed.  
  
“What...?” He couched.  
  
“Nothing.  Nothing at all.” Klarion smirked as he walked away.  
  
“Snart we have a problem.” Oliver walked up holding Constantine by the back of his neck.  
  
“What now?”  
  
“Barry might have run off.” Oliver glared at John.  
  
“How was I supposed to know he’s a touchy whore.” John rolled his eyes.  
  
“Right, find Barry first, set your help on fire second.” Len grumbled as he stormed out side to look for Barry.  
  
“Your going to let him play white night?  And what will that make you?  An emerald rogue who has to settle for second place?” Klarion quipped as he stood near Oliver.  “I bet it makes your blood boil... Maybe you should be the knight instead of the archer this time.” His eyes flashed, and Oliver’s eyes flashed green before he nodded and wandered off.  “Oh this is just too easy.” He snickered  “Who else can I play with in here?”  
  
“Fuck...” Tim muttered where he was camped out on the stage.  He couldn’t let this go on.  “Never out of this room can you go.” He pointed at Klarion, causing his shoes to etch runes into them.  
  
“What the hell...” Klarion looked down at his shoe prints and realized they were leaving traces of magic now.  “He sat down and inspected his shoe.  “Hunter.” He glared.  “Here...” He looked around, his eyes went red as his voice echoed, knowing just the other magician could hear him.  “Clever, bind me to this room, and go off to play the hero and save your would be friends.  Just one problem, you just trapped a few hundred powerless and capeless mortals in a room with me.  Enjoy saving him from his life.” Klarion smirked, taking a drink from a near by waiter and sipping it as he contemplated the chaos he could unleash here.  
  
“You must be getting tired Klarion.” Tim answered back.  
  
“Oh?” Klarion fained ignorance.  
  
“You’ve been casting spells like mad in a realm with no magic, and no powers to replenish your magic from.  You keep going at this rate and you’ll loose the boundary of magic that separates you from this place and you’ll be stuck here.”  
  
“Oh don’t worry about that.  I have a plan for getting out of here.  Just as soon as I get what I came for.”  
  
“What’s the prize this time you over grown bully.”  
  
“You haven’t figured it out yet?  And you’re the next great thing in magic?  Pathetic.” Klarion smirked.  
  
“I’m not the one who’s so low on magic he failed to get himself an invite to this part.” Tim’s smirk could be heard in every word.  
  
“I’ll make you pay for that.” Klarion glared out into space.  “Just you wait.”  
  
“I hope it’s soon, because I’m seriously getting board watching you fail at such a slow rate.  I don’t want to be stuck here anymore then you do.” Tim muttered, shaking his head.  
  
“Mind your manors boy.” Klarion’s eyes flashed.  
  
“That’s it witch boy, burn up more magic with the displays of dominance and I’ll just sit back and watch your spells fizzle one by one.  I wonder which one will fall apart first.  I’m kind of wondering if your cat can withstand loosing you here.”  
  
“You’ve seen her...” Klarion’s voice wavered.  
  
“Come with me now and I’ll take you to her.”  
  
“I’ll find her on my own.” Klarion bit his lip, hoping this paid off.  
  
“Does the cat know you would trade what ever score you’re working on for her life?”  
  
“You don’t even know what I’m after do you?” Klarion smiled, something finally looking up for him in this hell of a universe.  
  
“I will stop you.”  
  
“Some how... I doubt that...” Klarion smirked.  
  


***

  
  
‘I can’t believe he did that.’ Barry shuddered, he’d had people do things like that before, but to say that here.  Barry was shivering as he held himself.  
  
“You turning them away now.” Barry turned as he heard Taylor’s voice, only having a second to realize who he was looking at before Taylor’s fist launched itself into his face.  He fell back, his face bloody as his nose gushed blood.  “Fucking whore’s too fucking good for anyone else.” He screamed as he kicked Barry in the side, getting a groan as Barry tried to curl in on himself, struggling to protect himself and feeling like he was failing as Taylor rained down blows with his fists and feet.  Suddenly with a deafening click and a metal rolling noise, Taylor froze in mid movement, his body tense as he stood there, struggling to hold perfectly still.  
  
“Please, by all means, continue.” Len said in an even cold tone, Barry looked up through blurry eyes and noticed the gun resting in his hands pressed against the side of Taylor’s head.  “I mean, I’m pretty sure I can convince Lance that this was in defense...” His voice going to a very still place.  
  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
  
“I told you once, if you laid another finger on him that I would make sure it was the last time you ever did so.” His voice loosing all inflection.  His eyes as cold as a mid-west winter, harsh in it’s judgment but lacking any empathy as he kept himself utterly focused on Taylor.  His mind already going to where the bullet would go once it went through Taylor’s skull.  A part of him lamenting that suit of Barry’s that would be ruined the process.  But right now he didn’t care.  He had had enough of this shit.  
  
“Snart.” Queen’s voice was firm.  
  
“You going to let him beat on your boyfriend when he was trying to cheer me up and this guy got the wrong idea?” Snart knew they had witnesses now.  They’d come just after he’d spoken, he was sure of it.  He’d have noticed if they were there before.  But with witnesses meant that someone was bound to know that this was big to have the two of them defending a guy together of all things.  
  
“Snart, you don’t need to shoot him.”  
  
“Need to... No... Want to... Oh fuck do I want to.” He held the gun firmer against Taylor’s skull.  “I want to do worse then this to him.” His icy layer to his eyes giving way to pure rage.  He’d lost his chance to kill Taylor and frame the narrative any way he wanted.  No, with witnesses mean this trash has to live.  
  
“I know how you feel.” Oliver said bluntly.  
  
“I’d imagine so.  You two have been dating for ages.” He pushed the gun in tighter when Taylor had tried to speak.  “You keep that filthy mouth of your shut.  You insulted the Mayor’s boyfriend and one of my dearest friends.  And then you had the nerve to bash him.” Snart was already spinning this.  His mind whirring as he built the story in his head.  
  
“I think I can take it from here.” Chief Lance walked up and cuffed Taylor as he moved him slowly away from Len’s gun.  “Does Mick know about that?” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Mick doesn’t know everything.”  
  
“Don’t tell him that.  He’s liable to strip search you.” Lance smirked as he walked Taylor off.  Len let a single smile crack his face before Barry groaned and he dropped the gun, by Barry’s side in a second.  
  
“You okay?” He bit his lip.  
  
“F-fine...” Barry whimpered, his lip bruised and bloody, and his face starting to swell from the impacts there.  
  
“Shhh.” Len smiled softly.  “Paramedics are on their way.”  
  
“Did you call...”  
  
“No, I’m sure Mick did.” Len glanced up across the street where Mick was hanging up his phone and nodded his head, Hartley at his side looking worried.  
  
“Ned to remember to buy him some polish for his eye...” Barry struggled to get out before the world went white.  
  


***

  
  
‘shit shit shit.’ Tim knelt down beside Barry and drew a sign of deeper healing on his skin, but watching as it reacted against something else, something on Barry’s skin preventing the magic from touching him.  “Klarion...” Tim growled out.  
  
“You rang?” Klarion smirked, kneeling down to inspect the blood on the ground before coming over to Tim.  “Tisk tisk, someone couldn’t hold their inhibition spell.” He smirked as he looked at Taylor.  
  
“He’ll die if you don’t remove the spell.”  
  
“Why don’t you wait for it to break on it’s own.” Klarion smirked.  
  
“Free passage out of here if you help me save him.”  
  
“Free passage and an hour, unsupervised.”  
  
“A-an hour?!” Tim’s voice broke.  “What the hell could you need an hour for!?”  
  
“I need time to gather up all my magic.  I don’t want to leave any taint here.” He made a face.  
  
“You figured out what would happen if you left any of your magic here didn’t you.” Tim smirked.  
  
“What?” Klarion frowned.  
  
“Atlantian binding magic.  You leave even a scrap of your own magic here, and this place will eat the magic out of you, no mater where you go.”  
  
“Cut Hunter.” Klarion knelt down and put his hands over Barry, making signs and sigils out of pure red energy before Barry’s skin turned red and the spell’s transfer from where Taylor had hit him, shattered. Tim quickly moved in and began the task of casting the spells to at least keep Barry alive.  
  
“Why the hell did you want him to nearly kill Barry Allen?”  
  
“Oh is that who this is?” Klarion fixed him with an arrogant eye.  “I honestly didn’t recognize him in quite so little red.” He shrugged.  “Meet you back at the portal in one hour.” A black set of runes appeared on his and Tim’s wrists, counting down the seconds till their departure.  
  
“Snake in the grass.” Tim muttered.  
  
“Sweet words will only get you in trouble later naughty thing.” Klarion walked away.  
  
“Gods... Why don’t I ever meet anyone sane?” He muttered before stepping out of the space around Barry, slipping unnoticed out of the area and heading back towards the door.  A deal was a deal, and they were bound by it.  Klarion had his hour and Tim had his collection of one Lord of Chaos.  
  


***

  
  
“Is he even breathing?” Len sounded panicked even to his own voice as he checked for a pulse, shocked to feel it coming back stronger suddenly.  God he’d never been so scared of anything in his life.  He looked at Oliver and nodded as the paramedics came and collected Barry.  
  
“Thank you.” Oliver said quietly as they hunkered down in a corner, isolated from everyone as Barry was loaded up and taken away.  
  
“Better a lie we can live with then ruining everyone’s night by letting things get said that couldn’t help us.” Len looked him in the eyes.  “You need a ride to the hospital?”  
  
“Yeah.  I’m going to duck in and have the...”  
  
“Is Barry okay?” Roy walked up to them, Britt hanging back.  
  
“And you are?” Oliver spun.  
  
“Someone who takes Barry’s photo for a living, so trust me when I say I know him probably better then the two of you do.  Is. He. Okay.” He glared at the pair of them.  
  
“He’s stable.” Len sighed.  
  
“Good.  And the ass who did it?”  
  
“In custody.” Oliver responded.  
  
“Roy we should let them deal.” Britt put a hand on Roy’s shoulder.  
  
“I trust none of this will...” Oliver started.  
  
“Mr. Queen, you know what Barry does for a living.  It’s the same job that Roy here does.” He let that hang there. “I’ve loved Roy for years now, and we’ve been seriously dating for a long time.” He leaned in and kissed Roy’s cheek softly.  “Nothing but the facts people need to know will be on any page I’m in control of.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“You know the funny thing.” Roy said as he stopped, half a step a way from them where Britt had been trying to get him to walk away.  “We expected this from Taylor.  For a long ass time.  He’s done worse to all of us.  I don’t know what made him snap tonight...” He looked at them.  “But thank you for saving Barry.” He sighed.  “The ironic thing is he was worried one of you would do this to him instead... When he first heard about this whole thing.” Roy shook his head and walked away.  
  
“That’s a sobering thought.” Oliver sat down on a near by bench.  
  
“Me I get.  But you?” Len sat down too.  
  
“Thanks.” Oliver smiled.  
  
“About the only thing I can think of that might worry him about you is the nasty little rumor about how you got the money to finance your campaign.” Len shrugged.  “And I assume it’s just a rumor.” He sighed.  “At least on my end I knew what he’d most likely heard and thought.”  
  
“And he still showed up anyways.” Oliver blinked at Len.  
  
“He showed up anyways.”  
  


***

  
  
“Right, I know your in there.” Klarion stood in front of the gargoyle in the currently empty hall.  His little diversion of having Taylor beat up Barry being enough to draw everyone outside to see what was going on.  He tapped on the gargoyle and let his magic echo in it.  The creature shivered.  
  
“What do you want magician?”  
  
“Lord of Chaos actually.” Klarion smiled.  “I want the location of Atlantis’ Book of Secrets.”  
  
“I can’t tell you that.” The gargoyle’s head looks down at Klarion.  
  
“Oh I think you will.” He holds up his hand with blood on it.  “Blood of an innocent, Blood of an avatar of a greater power, and Blood of a sinner, all in one go.” He smirked as he drew in Barry’s blood on the gargoyle.  A shiver went through the creature as it gave a faint red glow.  “Where does the Book of Secrets of Atlantis lay in this realm?” Klarion asked directly.  
  
“With in the final library of Secrets, on Easter Island, protected by the secret keepers of the island....” The Gargoyle sobbed out, his body shaking as it spoke.  “At the heart of the island there is a hallow hill, with in that hill is the book you see.”  
  
“Thank you.” Klarion smirked, taking his hand off the statue as the blood burned away from both him and the statue.  He smirked, knowing that it wasn’t a gargoyle anymore.  For Gargoyles are all alive, but one you make them tell the secret that they became a  gargoyle keeping, they die inside, turning fully into a statue just before they crumble.  He stepped back and watched the statue implode before it simply became a massive pile of broken stone.  Klarion quickly drew a door and walked through to Easter Island, he had a book to find.  
  


***

  
  
Len and Oliver were sitting in the waiting room at St Joseph’s.  Len kept chuckling as he looked at the statue of St Joseph, patron saint of working men.  Oliver looked at him sideways.  
  
“Given what Barry does for a living you don’t find it funny that they took him to St Joseph’s?” Len raised an eyebrow.  “I mean patron saint of working men is a bit on the nose don’t you think?” He chuckled lightly.  
  
“I take it you make jokes when your nervous.”  
  
“It’s either this or I go shoot something.  I figure the jokes are safer right now.”  
  
“Good call.” Oliver sighed.  “And yes, it is ironic.”  
  
“Glad we agree.” Len smiled as he leaned back in his seat.  
  
“How can I help you?” The receptionist was asking a tall man in a black leather jacket.  
  
“I heard Barry Allen was admitted here, how is he doing?” The man asked.  
  
“And your relationship with the person?” The receptionist looked at him.  
  
“Work friend.” The man smiled at her.  
  
“If you ask the two men over there they’ll probably be able to tell you more then I could then.” She pointed to Len and Oliver, who glanced at the man as he turned, a striking figure, tall, his skin a rich tan, his hair cut as short as Len’s, and his stubble framing the all too familiar jaw line.  Oliver blinked at Len for a moment before Len stood up.  
  
“And just how the hell do you know Barry?” Len looked evenly into the man who was almost the same height as him.  
  
“Uh... Well...” The guy blushed slightly.  
  
“That’s not an answer.” Len glared.  
  
“Snart, you might back off, I mean who is this kid...” Oliver gestured to the man standing in front of them who looked so like Len but not.  
  
“This is my son.  Micheal Wynters and I’m starting to suspect one of Barry’s clients.” He glared at Oliver before he looked at his son, Oliver’s eyes going extra wide as he looked at Micheal.  
  
“Dad I can explain...”  
  
“Explain... You can explain... How we’re both sleeping with the same man?” Len said in a hushed whisper as they walked away from the reception desk.  
  
“I didn’t know you were seeing him to.”  
  
“I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.” Len frowned.  
  
“You asked why I had that extra bounce in my step at dinner last week.”  
  
“And you didn’t give me a clear answer then... God.” Len sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Wait, how did I not know you had a son?” Oliver blinked at him.  
  
“While we have known of each other for years, I highly doubt you know much about my personal life other then what we’ve figured out about one another over the course of the last few days working on our truce.” Len said pointedly.  
  
“Dad... Why is the Mayor here.... And why does the receptionist think you two know more about Barry?” He frowned.  
  
“Because apparently we’re all in the ‘I slept with Barry Allen’ club.” Len sat down and crossed his arms.  
  
“I... I...uh... Oh wow.” Micheal sat down next to his father, leaving Oliver standing in front of them.  
  
“This is going to be complicated isn’t it?” Oliver asked as he sat down on Len’s other side.  
  
“I think we need to see who else is on Barry’s client list...” Len sighed.  “Because if it holds any more surprises we might want to know about them before they walk into the ER.” He picked up his phone and dialed Cisco’s number.  
  
“Hello Mr. Snart how can I...”  
  
“Barry’s client list.  I need it.”  
  
“I’m sorry but that’s entirely confi-”  
  
“My son just walked into the ER where we’re waiting on a doctor to tell us how Barry’s doing after being beaten by Taylor and explained he’s been sleeping with Barry too.  Mr. Queen and I are sitting here and we’re wondering just how big a list of people we might be seeing tonight when they come to check on him.” Len’s voice was getting cold again.  
  
“oh.... Wait... Son?” Cisco frowned, typing on something and clearly looking at the list.  “Which one’s your son?”  
  
“Micheal.”  
  
“Hang on a ... Oh my god.” Cisco dropped the phone, cursing as he picked it up.  
  
“Is there a problem?”  
  
“Nope... Just the names would be okay right?”  
  
“Yes, I seriously don’t need to know what my son hires Barry to do.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Yeah... Uh... And sent.” Cisco quickly hung up, stepping away from the phone to go find Caitlin and Ronnie.  Mean while Len hung up his phone and scrolled through the list.  
  
“There’s a few names on here...” He looked down the list.  “No one that’ll be a problem.  We’ll have to do a little damage control... But it’s manageable.”


	7. Designs in the Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s been beaten up, how is he supposed to work now? And speaking of work, how do you handle it when one of the men you’re sleeping with finds out you’re sleeping with his son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Crimson for the use of Micheal. You created a wonderful character and I’m glad that you let me borrow him. I didn’t want to use him with out talking to you first.

Slowly the world came back to life in color and sound, waves of them rolling into his consciousness till Barry slowly opened his eyes.  Fuck.. Everything hurt.  How the hell was he even still alive with this much pain... He frowned, vaguely remembering something that seemed to flit away from his minds as he struggled to grasp it.  But it fled from him as he lay there trying to figure out how the hell he felt any pain on the amount of pain killers they probably had him on.  He groggily looked up from the bed noticing the news was on.  Reaching over to the remote he un-muted it.   
  
“...And in even stranger news, on the same night that the Mayor’s long time boyfriend Barry Allen was beaten up by a former client, the stone carving that has been in Star City since it’s founding, was brutally vandalized while everyone was outside.  Police say there are no witnesses, and are looking for any clues as to who would do such a strange thing.” The woman smiled to the camera.   
  
“Is there any word yet on the Mayor’s boyfriend, Sandra?” An asian man asked on the side of the panel.   
  
“Not yet Jason.  We do know that he was listed in stable condition last night, and that the Police did arrest his attacker.  Former Fire Marshal Steven Taylor.  No word yet on if charges have been or will be filed.  But it’s unclear if Taylor will be seeking to attack Allen’s professional life as some form of defense in his actions.”   
  
“How can he use what the man does for a living to justify anything...”   
  
“Sources have confirmed that Barry Allen is in fact employed as a prostitute working out of the Palace, owned by Cisco Ramon.  They also recently opened here in Star City after the dust up of trouble that fallowed Allen in Central City.  It’s possible that a case can be made that trouble seems to follow this Mr. Allen around quite closely.  And a couple people I’ve spoken with have wondered about the Mayor’s taste in men.  One person went so far as to suggest he might go down and pay for a night of Mr. Allen’s time just to see what all the fuss was about....”  Barry sighed and hit mute again.  Great, just what he needed, __more__  clients.   
  
“I was really hoping to get back in here before you had a chance to see that.” Oliver sighed as he brought in coffee.   
  
“So, the dating thing came out sooner then we expected...” Barry blushed.   
  
“Snart was kicking the crap out of Taylor last night and he figured it was best to give a reason for both of us to be pissed off at him hitting you.” Oliver sat Barry’s coffee down in front of him.   
  
“The two of you getting along?”   
  
“Better now.”   
  
“That the reason why you paid for a date for Len, and even a new suit and tried to make me think he did it all?”Barry raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Maybe I just wanted to do something nice.”   
  
“Could be.” Barry shrugged.  “I’m high on pain killers and don’t really know you all that well.  So I’m just going to go with meant well and is slightly sneaky.” Barry smiled as he took his coffee and snipped it, savoring the way the warm velvety texture wrapped around his tongue.   
  
“Your one to talk.” Oliver crossed his arms.   
  
“What?” Barry raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Sleeping with Snart’s son?”   
  
“WHAT?” Barry spit out half the coffee in his mouth.   
  
“Oddly enough that was about all our reactions when his son showed up last night to see how you were.”   
  
“I am not sleeping with Len’s son, I can’t be.  He doesn’t have any...”   
  
“Micheal.”   
  
“Micheal?  Micheal... Wynters... Oh my god.  I’m sleeping with Len’s son.” Barry hung his head.  Sighing after a bit he let his shoulder sag.  “You know having seen them both naked now I can see the family resemblance.” He tilted his head to the side, picturing the pair of them side by side naked, making mental comparisons right down to the just under two inch difference in size.  He’d never even thought to connect them because when he slept with Micheal his gigantic penis wasn’t really the focus in their time together.  Barry blushed furiously.   
  
“What ever your thinking.  Just imagine the fact that they’ve been sitting out in that waiting room trying to calmly not freak out about this since last night.” Oliver grinned.   
  
“You’re loving this, aren’t you.” Barry narrowed his eyes.   
  
“Yes.” Oliver smiled.  “And enjoying the fact that my son is still too young for you to have slept with.”   
  
“Your...”   
  
“He’s about 12 years old right now.”   
  
“Yeah too young.  Thanks.” Barry nodded.   
  
“For having my son later in life then Snart apparently did with his son?” Oliver grinned wickedly.   
  
“God, you’re not going to let this go are you?”   
  
“Not likely.”   
  
“And I suppose I could think of something witty to say about Constantine if it wasn’t for these wonderful drugs keeping me nice and doped up.”   
  
“I still can’t believe he did that to you... There at least.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “I’ve told him several times if he wanted to talk to you about your services he had to be discrete and polite.  It’s your call, not mine, who you take on.  But... Last night.”   
  
“He was drunk, and horny, and I was sitting there being fawned over and he wanted to set the world right and make me feel like a cheep whore.” Barry shrugged.  “Not the first time.  Won’t be the last.  At least he didn’t throw a drink in my face and make a scene.” Barry looked up at Oliver then.  “I’ve had that happen before.  Been smacked by women for sleeping with their husbands or their sons.  I’ve been cased out of apartments because I’m a whore.” He suddenly looked more broken inside then Oliver had ever seen him.  “Same story, I’m too much of one thing and not enough of another, and it’s always too much for someone to bear to have me in the world and not be torn down.  To see how lowly I really am.” He crossed his arms.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Oliver let his pain at this show in his eyes.   
  
“I know.” Barry sighed before gesturing to himself.  “You didn’t sign up for the water works.” Barry focused for just a second and put a smile on his face.   
  
“You... You don’t have to do that for me.” Oliver leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder.  “I’m here for you, warts and all.”   
  
“Don’t know about warts, but I do have this lump...” Barry smirked.   
  
“Not the time nor is it the place.” Oliver grinned.   
  
“Besides, you still have company.” Len walked into the room, his apparently son behind him with a blush that rivaled even Barry’s as he stood there and waved at Barry.   
  
“Right... So I didn’t know you two were related.”   
  
“Neither did I till a few years ago.” Len nodded at Micheal.  “His mother was the first person I ever...” He shook his head.  “She left right after and never wanted to see me again.  Probably entirely too sure I’d turn out just like my old man that she couldn’t risk telling a horny 16 year old boy that he’d just gotten her knocked up.” He shook his head.  “I was an idiot for a long time.” He looked at Micheal.   
  
“It’s okay.  I’m the one who came looking for you.  I want you in my life dad.”   
  
“Thanks...” Len smiled softly.  “Though it’s still.. Strange to think that we’re all sleeping with Barry.”   
  
“Yeah... There’s not like a que out there of my clients are there?” Barry suddenly tried to look around Micheal.   
  
“No.  I had Cisco contact them and let them know that you were being taken care of and that there wasn’t a need for them to come in.” Len sat down on the other side of Barry.   
  
“And you got Cisco to show you the list some how.” Barry sighed.  “They see it too?” He looked at Len’s eyes.   
  
“No.”   
  
“Are you planning to do anything with the list?”   
  
“Like...”   
  
“Like the reason Taylor had to wear gloves and winced all the time, and smelled like burned meat.” Barry gave him a hard look.   
  
“He was hurting you.”   
  
“So you hurt him back?” Barry asked with an open face.   
  
“You’re... Important to me.” Len’s face closed off to everyone in the room, except Barry who was starting to see the cracks in the oh so perfect mask.   
  
“I know.” He touched Len’s hand.  “And you’re important to me too.  So no beating up on my clients.  I mean, sure you two are paying a LOT of money for my time, but frankly with what my take home is of it, I need every cent just to stay above board on my bills.” Barry sighed, stretching and winching as he did.  “I can’t even begin to think about how I’ll pay...” He started to say.   
  
“It’s already paid for.” Oliver answered the unfinished question.   
  
“Thanks?” Barry blinked.   
  
“We agreed to split the costs.” Len nodded.   
  
“Well thank you both then.” He smiled.  “And what about you?” He looked up at Micheal.   
  
“I’m still trying to wrap my head around you and my dad doing the same thing we do together.” Micheal and Len blushed together.   
  
“Oh god, no.  You two are so SO different in bed I can’t even begin to compare the two of you.”   
  
“Oh god.” Micheal winced.   
  
“What?” Barry frowned.   
  
“It’s okay kid, you just have a knack for turning a situation on it’s ear.  Now he’s trying to puzzle out what I like in bed verses what he likes and which one’s right and what’s wrong and it’s making him picture a lot of things....”   
  
“Oh.” Barry blushed.  “It’s just I mean...” He sighed.  “I don’t kiss and tell.  You all three know your all three spending time with me. But none of you have the same tastes.  It’s different with each one of you.  I mean god if all of you were even the same size I don’t know what I’d do...” Barry clapped his hand over his mouth, closed his eyes and counted to 10 silently.  “Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?” His eyes still closed.   
  
“Yes, please?” Micheal sighed.   
  
“Now I’m curious about that.  Because clearly at least one of us is bigger then the rest.” Oliver smirked.   
  
“I’m so not answering that.” Barry shook his head..   
  
“You’d really just leave me wondering?” Oliver looked at Barry.   
  
“Right now, yes.  Later when I’m not as doped up on pain meds and capable of not spilling other people’s secrets, maybe.” He shrugged.   
  
“You do realize you just said it wasn’t me.” Oliver gave him a look.   
  
“I... God... See this is why I don’t talk with drugs in my system.  I can’t keep anything back.” Barry sighed as he laid back on the bed.  “And how did I not know you two were related.” He looked at the pair of them.  “I mean.. It should have been abundantly clear...” He closed his eyes.  “I really just said that out loud.”   
  
“Saying I take after dad I take it?” Micheal smiled.   
  
“Always nice to know.” Len blushed slightly.  “Wait...” Len frowned.  “You said you’d never...” He looked at Barry.   
  
“Oh I haven’t.  Like I said, never handled anything that big before.” He nodded at Len.  “I’m not on the receiving end when I’m with Micheal.”   
  
“Oh.” Len nodded.   
  
“God this isn’t happening.” Micheal took his turn blushing.   
  
“Yeah this isn’t how I planned my weekend to go either.” Oliver sighed.   
  
“Oh you’re still big.  I mean you’ve all seen me naked.  You all know you have me beat.” Barry shrugged.  “It’s not the size that gets you, it’s how you use it.  And frankly I’m the one who’d know that better then all three of you.” He yawned.  “Seeing as I’m the whore here.” Barry curled up, his voice heavy with sleep as he started drifting on.  “Talk... Amongst yourselves.” He gave an extra big yawn.  “Just need to rest a little...” His breathing evened out.   
  


***

  
  
“How’s he doing?” Caitlin walked into their apartment, looking at Ronnie in nothing but his apron, glancing over at Mark who was asleep on their sofa.   
  
“Snart called and filled Cisco a little bit ago.  Cisco headed down there to check in on him.  From the sounds of things they’re having an interesting time at the hospital.” Ronnie smirked.   
  
“What’s up?”   
  
“Snart’s got a son who Barry has as a client.” Ronnie grinned.   
  
“Oh my god.” Caitlin grinned, going after her cup and handing it to Ronnie who filled it with the rich Colombian blend she loved.  “How’s Barry taking that?” She sipped her coffee.   
  
“Dunno.  I know he’s been awake a couple times, but mostly he’s been sleeping.  They gave him the good shit apparently.” Ronnie shrugged.  “How’s your new project?” Ronnie smiled over his shoulder as he started working on breakfast.   
  
“After about the fourth orgasm just from my fucking his ass and with no stimulation to his cock, I think he’s figured out that there’s more to sex then he’s ever drempt of.” She smirked.  “How’d you two make out?”   
  
“He’s god a good mouth.  There’s no way I’m his first dick he’s sucked.  Anal, he’s going to need a little work.  But he knows what he wants and he’s not afraid to be vocal about it.” He smiled over at Mark.   
  
“Always good.” She smiled, walking over and spanking her husband.  “When do I get my turn?”   
  
“After I’m done making sure he knows the best steps to the dance.”   
  
“You spoil me.” Caitlin smiled before picking up her coffee again.  “So which one is Snart’s son?” She frowned.   
  
“Micheal apparently.”   
  
“Oh.” Caitlin nodded, she’d seen him naked in one of the sessions Barry had set up for Micheal’s birthday recently where she dominated Micheal and Barry’s sexual expressions.  She knew what he had to work with, and she’d been riding him while Barry road his ass hard and fast.  She suddenly had the image of Micheal’s body and tried to picture how much of it was like Len.   
  
“You’re trying to picture Snart naked too aren’t you.” Ronnie grinned as he laid out her plate of food.  “I mean I know he’s big.  And I’ve seen the stuff Winn’s building for Barry.  So I know he’s going to take some time to get used to it.  But... damn.” Ronnie grinned.   
  
“Shame he wants just Barry.” Caitlin sighed.   
  
“You wouldn’t mind a crack at him yourself.”   
  
“Oh honey you’re plenty big enough for me.” She got up and reached under his apron to fondle his hard cock.  “I am always over the moon when we fuck.” She kissed him deeply.   
  
“Always good to hear.” Ronnie grinned.   
  
“Always true too.” Caitlin smiled, falling to her knees.  “Now, I could use some cream with my coffee...”   
  
“Always up to oblige.” Ronnie smirked as she ducked under the loose apron and took him in her warm mouth.   
  


***

  
  
“You’re looking better.” Cisco said as Barry looked over at him.   
  
“Yeah.  I mean... a father and son...?” He sighed.   
  
“Well, we don’t know it hadn’t happened before.” Cisco shrugged.   
  
“True enough.” Barry sighed.  “Did either of them drop me?” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“Oddly enough no.  They both still want to have you handle their accounts.” Cisco shrugged.  “I don’t know how you do it, but their both in deep enough that they’re not about to leave you.” Cisco sat down.   
  
“God.” Barry closed his eyes.   
  
“Yeah.” Cisco frowned.  “And oddly enough people have been calling all day to schedule time with you.  A couple of them are reporters.  They seem to think I don’t do background checks on everyone before they’re given a time slot.” He shrugged.   
  
“How many?” Barry sighed.   
  
“About most of the aldermen, the city council, and a few other higher ups.  A few political rivals to Oliver, and a couple of the interns working for him.  Who apparently want to feel like the boss.” He smirked.  “And then I think you have seven reporters sprinkled in.”   
  
“And how am I supposed to have the time or energy for my regular clients and to heal?” Barry huffed.   
  
“Yeah that’s why I’ve had to be creative with the scheduling.  And we need to talk about the interviews with your... men.” Cisco sighed.   
  
“Why?” Barry frowned.   
  
“One of the reporters paid for the chance to interview you while you were naked.  Possibly while you’re having sex.” He looked at Barry.   
  
“CISCO!?”   
  
“Hey I told him there was a retainer for me to find out if that was on the table.  And we’d negotiate once I knew how extensive your injuries were.”   
  
“God... on tv?” Barry pulled his blankets in tight around himself.   
  
“Well, after calling our lawyers and talking with Officer Lance, apparently the laws are such that as a prostitute you can be interviewed in the nude and in the midst of doing your job here in the city and it’s all perfectly legal to air it on television.” Cisco knew how Barry felt about reporters.  They’d been part of the reason he’d had to leave his home town.   
  
“If you and they agree, I think we might have a means for controlling the exposure and the story.” Cisco raised an eyebrow.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Well Roy’s dating Britt Reid and Jimmy has been sleeping with Clark Kent for years.  So we have two very well known reporters who might be willing to do the interview first.” Cisco smiled.   
  
“Great.” Barry crossed his arms.   
  
“You knew you’d have to do an interview at some point.”   
  
“Yeah but I figured I’d do it with my pants on.” Barry glared.   
  
“And hide that body of yours, never.” Cisco reached out and squeezed his knee.  “But I need to talk to the other three.   
  
“Feel free.  They should be coming in with my next round of pain killers in a bit and I’ll be too sleepy to remember any of this.”   
  
“Feel better.” Cisco leaned in and hugged him.   
  
“I will.  How’s everything back home?”   
  
“Organized chaos.  Though Smoak asked for a meeting with me and the other houses so we can iron out some problems.”   
  
“She’s mad Taylor got that physical in public.”   
  
“She’s pissed that she didn’t get a chance to shoot him in the face.” Cisco shrugged.   
  
“S-she wouldn’t...” Barry blanched.   
  
“Oh I have no delusion that that woman wouldn’t end him in a VERY violent and private way and that they’d never find any scrap of where he’d disappeared to.”   
  
“Shit.”   
  
“Yeah.  Anyways, looks like your meds are here.” Cisco smiled as a nurse came in and started prepping a new bag for his iv.   
  
“Just be careful.” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“Always.” Cisco smiled, squeezing Barry’s foot through the blanket before drifting out to the private waiting room where Oliver, Len, and Micheal where all sitting.   
  
“How’s he doing?” Micheal asked quietly.   
  
“New round of meds.  He said he’d lay down and sleep again once they started in.  We need to talk about his interview...”   
  


***

  
  
“I can’t believe I agreed to this.” Barry crossed his arms, sitting there in nothing but a tie and a robe that Len had gotten him, while Roy was doing their make up.   
  
“Neither can I.  But believe me, as much as I got to hear about it, I believe this is happening.” Roy shot a dirty look over his shoulder at Britt who blushed slightly.   
  
“I didn’t talk about it that much...”   
  
“You were talking about it while you climaxed, into __my__  mouth.” Roy’s tart tone came across a lot more then just miffed.  “I mean, I’m honestly not sure what brought you off.  My skills or the idea of seeing Barry naked and interviewing him while he has sex with Oliver.” Roy shot another dirty look.   
  
“I’m sorry?”   
  
“That lift had better not have indicated a question.” Roy said as he went back to work on Barry making him look the picture of radiant beauty, which was remarkable this soon out of the hospital from being savagely beaten.   
  
“You can’t really blame him.  I mean this sort of thing is highly unorthodox...” Clark started in before Jimmy put his gloved hand down on Clark’s shoulder and gripped.  “I... I mean...” Clark’s voice breaking slightly.  “It’s not every day you watch the mayor have sex with his boyfriend...” He blushed.   
  
“Just remember, we’re being respectful with this piece.  Or someones __piece__  isn’t going to get much __respect__  later on.” Jimmy smiled down to Clark who blushed furiously.   
  
“At least you guys get to have clothing on.” Barry sulked.   
  
“Hey, I’ve photographed you a dozen times or more.”   
  
“I know.” Barry sighed as he leaned against Roy, careful not to smudge or wipe his face on Roy.  “This is just different.”   
  
“Hey if you can do a billboard with Wally’s thick piece in your ass, I’m pretty sure you can do an interview while riding Oliver.”   
  
“Oh, I don’t know.” Oliver smiled as he walked in, his suit firmly in place.  “I like to think I’m a little bit __harder__  to handle then that.” He smirked at Barry who blushed bright red.   
  
“You’re going to be wearing cloths too?”   
  
“At the start.  Part of the fun for me is to undress slowly.” He walked over and strokes a finger down Barry’s throat to where his collar bone was covered by the robe and slowly opened it to expose the delicate skin before running his finger slowly across it.  “I like to be... a little showy.” He smiled softly.   
  
“oh...” Barry looked up at him, his eyes huge as he looked up at Oliver’s face.  Only blinking when there was a flash beside him.  “Wha... Roy?” Barry frowned.   
  
“Couldn’t help it.  Much more of that and I’d have lost that shot... fuck.” Roy tapped a few settings and the shot went up on the large screen he’d set up behind him so everyone could see what he’d shot.  There was Barry, his robe slightly opened, his bare skin flush, Oliver’s suited wrist and bare hand stroking his collar bone, coaxing the robe open, and Barry’s naked want for Oliver clear in his eyes that screamed devotion.   
  
“I’ve said it before... but damn.” Barry shook his head.  “I still don’t understand how you can do that with what I give you.” He looked over at Roy.   
  
“Because it’s all in catching you in that moment you’re not thinking about me or the camera, that you’re not even thinking about yourself.  That look, it is dripping with how much you want Oliver’s cock in your mouth.” Roy smiled and Barry blushed.  “Tell me I’m wrong.”   
  
“no....” Barry looked down.   
  
“Nothing to be ashamed about.” Oliver put his hand under Barry’s chin and raised it to look at him.  “You’ll have your lips firmly around me in a moment.  But...” He paused, aware of the flash that went off that Barry was oblivious to.  “This will have to do till then.” He slid two fingers into Barry’s mouth and he sucked them down as he looked up to Oliver, capturing his eyes as another flash went off.   
  
“Damn.” Roy fanned himself.  “It’s a damn good thing you’re in town, because I need to get laid after this.” He looked at Britt with a hungry gleam.   
  
“Okay.” Britt smiled.   
  
“A few more shots like this and I might need to... take care of some pressure myself.” Clark blushed.   
  
“Oh you’ll take care of it.  Right here, in front of these people.” Jimmy smirked.  “And when you’re done I’ll take you hard and empty my black balls in your ass, and then I might see if any of them want a turn.” Clark flushed crimson but adjusted his package just the same while Jimmy watched him like a hawk.


	8. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Barry prepares for his nude interview with Oliver, he can’t help but feel apprehensive about being shown in such a public way. His love life is about to take an unexpected journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get to where I can update some of these stories more often. My head’s just not been in the head space to do much writing.

“Shall we start?” Oliver smiled, his hand on Barry’s shoulder, the picture of not only ownership but a kind of cherished need in him.  Roy simply nodded and held his thumb up to let them know he was ready when they were.  Britt cleared his throat and spoke first.   
  
“How’d you two first meet?” Britt looked at Oliver, they’d agreed this could be recorded but the tape was Oliver’s once the story was written.   
  
“You mean besides when he hired me at the shop?” Barry blushed as Oliver stroked his hand across his shoulders to the back of his neck.  Barry bit his lip and looked up at Oliver.  He wasn’t sure how much of the back story to stick to here.   
  
“Full disclosure just for those in the room, since three of you already know this.  Barry and I have only been dating since I hired him recently.” The two reporters looked at one another and then at their respective other halves.  “My long time boyfriend recently passed away.  And rather then go through that loss in the public eye I’ve pretended that Barry was the same boy I was dating.” Oliver’s hand gently rubbed Barry’s neck.   “His name was Tommy Merlyn and we met as children.  God it was years ago.  Growing up in each other’s lives made us like brothers.  And when one of us got in trouble the other wasn’t far behind.  And then puberty happened and we realized that I liked telling him what to do and he liked me telling him what to do.  And as we got more... adventurous, it took on more and more of a sexual component until we were sleeping with each other regularly by high school.” Oliver had a sad smile and Barry looked up at him before moving into his touch.  Oliver smiled at Barry then.  “If you could...”   
  
“So after High School, Barry went away to collage and that’s where he met Mr. Snart?” Clark chimed in, effectively telling Oliver that they’d print this as Barry and his backstory rather then outing Tommy and breaking the taboo.   
  
“Yeah.” Barry smiled.  “We became friends when I saw what’s behind the mask of who he projects to everyone.  Not that I’ll ever tell anyone what I saw behind that mask.  That’s for whomever’s lucky enough to get to know him to find out.  I will say one thing.  The rumors about him and his ex are just that.  Rumors.  He would never do any of those things to someone.” Barry looked firm.   
  
“And after Collage...?” Britt asked.   
  
“I didn’t exactly have it easy.  By that point I’d been disowned and was out of the system long enough that I had to make my own way.” Barry abridged his actual life, keeping to the narrative.  Only Roy would know what he was changing.  “I was effectively homeless and giving blow jobs in back allies to pay for meals.” He looked right at Britt.  “I...” Oliver moved behind him and started kissing his neck as he opened up the robe to show off Barry’s chest.  “I was working in Central at the time when Cisco found me.”   
  
“And Mr. Ramon started up his ...”   
  
“His whore house.” Barry nodded.  “Back then it was Cisco running things, me on my knees or back, and Wynn too.  We were a small company but we started out good.  Cisco got things running and protected us when we needed it.”   
  
“So Cisco Ramon is your pimp?”   
  
“Yep.  Its one of those, you want between my thighs you have to go through Cisco, sort of things.” Barry smiled, blushing a little bit when Oliver reached around him to play with his nipples.   
  
“Uh...” Britt adjusted himself.  “And how did you find Oliver again?”   
  
“Oh we started up again when he started making regular trips to Central.” Barry smiled.  He had known about Oliver’s very frequent trips to Central, and they’d talked about Oliver’s son.  And that supplied him with the perfect cover for why Oliver had been seen in Central city so much back then.  It also left his son out of things.   
  
“He was going to Central to see you?”   
  
“Yep.  Quiet dinners in, a little light bondage.” Barry shrugged, gasping as Oliver sucked on his neck and tweaked one of his nipples a little harder.   
  
“I... see...” Britt nodded.   
  
“Are you okay with his profession... with paying to spend time with your boyfriend?” Clark asked, Jimmy’s hand going to his button down shirt and undoing the buttons as he spoke.  Clark simply blushed and didn’t say a word as his shirt was undone and taken off of him, leaving him in his undershirt.   
  
“It is a lot to wrap your mind around.  That you’re paying for someone’s time.  But aren’t we all always paying?”  Oliver looked right at Clark, watching as Jimmy divested him of his undershirt leaving him bare chested in front of them.   
  
“W-what do you mean?” Clark swallowed a little harder then normal as Jimmy took his nipples in his leather gloved hands and tugged, his tent in his pants noticeably moving.   
  
“I mean, we buy each other dinners, gadgets, jewelry, what have you.  All in a hopes of spending more time with the person and ultimately having sex with them.” His hands slid down Barry’s sides as he propped his head on Barry’s shoulder to speak, before his hands came to rest at Barry’s hips where the tie for the robe was the only thing saving him from being utterly exposed to the room.   
  
“So you look at all relationships as a form of prostitution?” Clark asked, blushing as Jimmy slid his hands down, trapping his head between his strong muscular arms, as his hands undid Clark’s belt.   
  
“Oh yes.  That’s part of why I find prostitution so natural.  And why I legalized it in Star City, and even repealed the morality laws based on archaic religious ideas.  Now it’s perfectly legal for people like Barry to walk the streets completely naked if his date so prefers.” Oliver nibbled on Barry’s shoulder as his fingers that had been teasing the knot in the belt of the robe pulled it apart and parted both the robe and Barry’s thighs giving them a very good view of his naked manhood.  He looked over Barry’s shoulder at Roy who was snapping pictures.  He’d want copies, he had a feeling this one was the one he wanted for the new painting in city hall.   
  
“And his other... suitors?” Britt asked.   
  
“Welcome competition.  They put money in his pockets, and I’m happy about that.  And they make me have to try harder to keep him.  It makes him get pampered more, and feeds my ego about being better for him.” Oliver smiled, standing up and with a few quick movements pulling the robe from Barry’s body leaving him naked and bared to the room.  “And I’m all for both of those things.” Barry blushed as Oliver held his hand to cup Oliver’s crotch, he could feel it already quite hard.  Barry looked up at him as he held his hand there after Oliver moved his away.   
  
“And the sex?” Britt pushed his point.   
  
“I like sex.” Barry said as he kept his eyes on Oliver’s eyes.  His hands going to Oliver’s fly to work it down.  “I sleep with other men because I like it, I need it.  And when I’m done I get to come back to Oliver and do it all again.” He reached in and pulled Oliver out in the open, letting him hang there long and proud in front of their company as photos were snapped of them before Barry ducked his head in and sucked Oliver into his mouth.   
  
“And I just enjoy showing Barry off.  It turns me on knowing so many people have seen him naked and so debauched.” Oliver smiled as he got his cock sucked in front of the other four.  “On a recent date I actually had Barry completely naked in the restaurant while I talked business and ate.”   
  
“I... can only imagine how that must make Barry feel.” Clark blushed, his own bared manhood now in the open as Jimmy helped out of his clothing.  “I mean, exposed in front of so many people....?” He looked to Barry who pulled back off of Oliver.   
  
“Oh it’s something to get used to.  But I work in a house where we’re like family.  They’ve seen me naked, and I’ve had sex with most of them.  But we’re a big family.  And it’s not that strange to be kept naked for hours.  But it does take some getting used to on the scale Oliver enjoys.” Barry blushed before going back to sucking on Oliver’s cock.   
  
“I’d have him nude at all social situations if I could get away with it.” Oliver smiled as he petted Barry’s head, a slight swing of his hips had him down Barry’s throat and then back out.   
  
“Such as?” Britt asked from his side, one hand giving up writing to cup himself through his pants, the recorder going just in case beside him.   
  
“Oh after this it wont be such a shock for people to see him naked at dinners and other social functions.  I’ll keep him naked and hard, and maybe have his ass or face decorated with my cum just to ensure that extra level of humiliation that he likes.” Oliver ran his fingers through Barry’s hair as he started fucking his throat more forcefully, more of him going into Barry’s throat with each thrust.  “I know how much Barry enjoys showing off, in the right setting.” He stroked Barry’s face as he slid home as deep as he could.   
  
“Don’t you think that might make some... uncomfortable?” Britt swallowed.   
  
“Only in so much as it’ll arouse them and their clothing become too tight.  But again, repealing the morality clauses, will allow with in reason for any guests at these functions who become aroused by seeing Barry’s body to pleasure themselves while they watch.  Much as you want to clearly be holding your own penis right now as I fuck Barry’s talented throat.”   
  
“I... uh..”   
  
“Hang on.” Roy smiled as he sat his camera down and knelt down between Britt’s thighs before cupping his body.  “I’ll take care of this.” He smirked.   
  
“B-but the pictures...”   
  
“Digital is rolling.” Roy pointed to several cameras he had been setting up and syncing up while taking shots.  “Now... it’s time for me to focus in on the subject at hand.” Roy chuckled to himself before opening Britt’s pants and fishing around to pull his cock out into the open and with a teasing lick popped the head into his mouth and nursed on it as he looked Britt in the eyes.   
  
“I.. uh...”   
  
“Yes?” Oliver looked at him, fucking Barry’s skull like he was building to something more.   
  
“Have you given any thought to how this will... er... make people... feel... to um... be ... expressing these feelings in public?” Britt wasn’t used to trying to be professional while being blown.   
  
“Actually I have.  I believe everyone should be capable of carrying on a civil conversation while having their body pleasured.  It takes practice and lots of it, but I can give a presentation while balls deep giving Barry the fucking of his life in front of a room full of people and never break stride or my voice change tones.”   
  
“That’s... that’s impressive.” Britt squirmed.   
  
“Have you given any thought to any provisions for people who are into the dominance and submission subculture?” Clark was sitting there completely naked, his cock rigid as Jimmy poured some silicone lube onto his gloves and began to give an endless handjob to Clark.   
  
“Since I live with in that subculture I’ve actually given it a great deal of thought.  I’m thinking about introducing a bill that would make it legal for dominants to keep their submissives in what ever manor of dress they choose so long as they have the proper filed paper work and proof of no coercion.” Oliver smiled.  “Imagine a city where if a news reporter is a submissive his dominant can send him to assignments wearing nothing but a slave collar around his neck and leave his entire body on display.”   
  
“I...” Clark blushed, his cock throbbing because deep down he knew that Jimmy was likely to keep him naked full time if something like that passed.   
  
“You know I’ve actually got a meeting with the mayor of several of the major cities.  Including Metropolis, Central City, Gotham, Boston, and a dozen other places.  I’m planning to offer them a sample of Barry’s talents and what they’d see if they’d pass some of my ideas in their own cities.  I’d love if you gentlemen would attend as well.  I imagine seeing people from their cities would help them to understand what can be gained by passing laws about nudity in public that would reflect our changing morality and sexual desires as a society.”   
  
“You’d...” Clark blinked.  “You’d keep us naked in front of those men of power...”   
  
“Oh I’d do more then that.  I’d let them discuss about fucking you.  Imagine Jimmy handing your leash over to the mayor of Metropolis and you kneeling there and blowing him while he and Perry talk about how you should probably do all your interviews in the nude.”   
  
“Mr. White’s attending?” Clark blushed.   
  
“Oh yes.  So are a few of Britt’s local competition.  I think it’d be healthy for them to see the man under the suits.” Oliver looked over as Roy hooked his fingers into Britt’s undone dress pants and pulled them down to his ankles, leaving his lover’s body exposed before he dove down and started sucking on his balls, teasing them as he grinned about Britt being naked in a room full of people.   
  
“But if what if we want to keep our sex life private to protect those we love....?” Britt looked lost.   
  
“Then that’s your right.  You could show them what a sexual top does when naked in a public setting.  If Roy was there he’d be hired for his photography skills, as well as his body.  I’d want a lot of coverage of the ones who were uncovered.”   
  
“I can do that.” Roy pulled off of Britt’s balls to look up at him.  “Think you can control yourself watching me work a room in the nude, your business friends ogling my ass while looking at your naked body.  Maybe picturing bending you over but finding out that you’re a top and that they’d have to bend over for you to take this powerful cock in their tight asses...” Roy started sucking faster.   
  
“Fuck.” Britt moaned.   
  
“God....” Clark was on the edge.   
  
“We have so much ground to cover, better pace yourself gentlemen.” Oliver chuckled.   
  


***

  
  
“Boss.” Mick was standing there in his suit holding the paper as Len was eating his breakfast.   
  
“Why haven’t you given me the paper yet Mick.” Len looked up.   
  
“Didn’t think you wanted to look at it today.”   
  
“And why wouldn’t I want to look at the paper today?” Len frowned.   
  
“Your boy is front page news.” Mick held the paper tighter, his grip damn near crushing it as he squared his jaw.   
  
“And.” Len wasn’t sure what was going on now.   
  
“It’s the interview with him and Queen.”   
  
“Oh.” Len looked blank for a moment.  “Put the paper on the table Mick.”   
  
“Boss?”   
  
“I mean it Mick.  I might as well see what I’m up against.” He held out his hand and Mick reluctantly handed the paper over.  Len took it and was greeted with a photo of Barry looking adoringly up at Queen in nothing but a robe and took a deep breathe.  He started reading the article, glancing at the pictures of Oliver and Barry in various positions, and blinked.  He went back and realized they’d talked about his connection to Barry.  And he read what Barry had talked about.  Defending him and talking about how much Len meant to him and he felt a smile tug on his lips.  He sat the paper down and decided to read the rest later.  He’d seen enough to know that Oliver wasn’t anywhere near as big as him, but he had guessed as much.  He went back to eating his breakfast, smiling around his food as he sat there in a much better mood.   
  
Mick of course wasn’t entirely sure why that article had put the boss in a better mood, but he knew that if Hartley was there he might have understood.  It’s why they made a good couple.  There were a few things Mick didn’t quite grasp with interpersonal skills, and Hartley was better at it then he was.  And there were aspects of the real world that Hartley wasn’t prepared to handle, and Mick was more then capable of handling those so they complimented each other.  He’d skimmed the article before and wondered why they were playing up that the kid had been sleeping with Queen longer then he had.  He knew exactly how long the kid had been seeing Queen.  But clearly the Boss knew what was up.   
  
“Mick, I think I’m going to go down to the lab after I make a phone call.  Don’t warn them that I’m in a better mood then usual.” Len stood up and put his napkin on the plate.  “I don’t want them thinking they’ll get it easier just because I’m happy.” He patted Mick on the shoulder as he carried his dishes into his kitchen and loaded the dishwasher for later.   
  
“Sure thing boss.” Mick nodded, he could keep his mug shut when he needed to.  But he grinned thinking about how the Boss was ever going to fool anyone that he wasn’t over the moon right now.   
  


***

  
  
Barry woke up a little stiff and sore to the sound of his phone going off.  He reached for it blindly and opened one eye to check the collar id.  Len.  Well crap.  He glanced at the time and figured that this meant that he’d seen the interview in the paper.  Shit.  Sighing to himself he answered the phone.   
  
“Hey Len.”   
  
“Hey handsome.” Len’s voice was incredibly light.  Maybe he hadn’t seen the article?  Barry started to relax.   
  
“Hey.  I should warn you about...”   
  
“Your interview.  Read it a bit ago.”   
  
“Oh.” Barry blushed and frowned.  Why was Len so chipper.   
  
“I liked the answers about me.” Oh. Barry blushed.   
  
“Well it’s the truth.  You’re an important part of my life and I like to think we’re at least friends by this point.”   
  
“Oh more then friends....” Len’s voice did things to his groin that had his boxer briefs tented.   
  
“Yeah.  Yeah we are...” Barry smiled, reaching down to hold himself.   
  
“You sound like you’re playing with yourself.”   
  
“Your tone... it...” Barry panted.   
  
“Barry, you like my voice.” Len used that tone again.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Good.  Then I’ll talk and you stroke that filthy cock of yours and shoot your hot fucking load for me.” Len could see Mick out of the corner of his eyes, watched the man blush and turn away, trying his hardest to ignore Len’s dirty talk.   
  
“Yes... fuck...” Barry panted.   
  
“I can’t wait till we get together next.  I want to see you tonight.  Have you naked so I can take you a part piece by piece on my silk sheets.”   
  
“Fuck... Len... almost...” Barry gasped.   
  
“Watch you writhe and squirm as I take you apart until it’s just you and your bliss trying to breathe around your screams of pleasure.” Barry let out a strangled noise that had Len’s pants showing just how happy that noise made him as Barry lay limp and boneless on the other side of the phone call.   
  
“You have a wicked way with words.”   
  
“I try.” Len shrugged.  “Can I see you tonight.”   
  
“I’ll make sure I’m booked tonight for you.” Barry nodded, using his tablet to check the schedule.  He noticed what his afternoon looked like and blushed, he must have been quiet for too long.   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“Minor conflict, but I’ll be sure to shower and freshen up between.”   
  
“Who’s the conflict.”   
  
“Your son.”   
  
“How much in between time will you have.” Len’s voice lost some of it’s happiness as he spoke.   
  
“A couple hours.  More then enough time to clean up and be ready for you.”   
  
“Is it going to be a problem?”   
  
“No.” Barry shook his head.  “He... his tastes are different from yours.  And... I...” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“Different how?”   
  
“I’m not sure I’m supposed to say.” Barry sighed.   
  
“I know.”  Len sighed.  “I just...  part of me wants to know so I don’t do the same thing.  And another part of me wants to know so I can so that I can know who does it better.  And that’s at war with the sense that this is my son and I...”   
  
“You’re weirded out by the fact I’m sleeping with your son too.”   
  
“Yes.” Len sighed.   
  
“Listen.  I’ll call you after, and if he’s given me permission to tell you, then I’ll tell you.  If not, I’ll just call and we can talk and discuss what I need to bring for tonight.”   
  
“Can I at least know where you’re meeting him?” Len sighed.   
  
“He’s taking me to Krushed.” Barry blushed.   
  
“You’re going to have sex with my son in an upscale restaurant?” Len didn’t take his son for someone so public.   
  
“No.  We’re going out for a lunch date.  I don’t even know if we’re having sex yet.  It’s kind of a wait and see.  He doesn’t just hire me for the sex.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Oh.” Len suddenly felt like a heel for instantly jumping to the sex.   
  
“Yeah.  Sometimes there’s no sex at all.  But that’s all you get.” Barry knew that there were times that Micheal only hired him to lay with him and listen to his problems or to hold him, but he didn’t need to tell Len that.  Not with out Micheal’s permission at least.  But that would come later.  He never really knew if he was going to have sex with Micheal till the order came in and the situation called for it.  Micheal had other needs and sometimes just having Barry there to act like an anchor and take the lead with him was enough to help.   
  
“Do I apologize for assuming it was just sex?”   
  
“No.  I get why you’d go there.  Most people do hire me for the sex.  I’m a whore.  It’s kind of in the job description.” Barry mentally shrugged.  “Some people though don’t need the sex so much as they need a warm body to just listen to them.  Most of the job is actually just hearing people’s deepest darkest secrets and being paid not to tell other people about them.  It’s why I don’t mention your issue with other people.”   
  
“My...” Len blushed.   
  
“I don’t talk about it.  I don’t share it.  No one here knows about that part of what I’m hired for.  Winn might know or guess because he had to build me the props to get ready for dealing with things more hands on... but he’s keeping his lips sealed because he knows how I feel about breaking other people’s secrets.”   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“Now I want you to listen very carefully to me.” Barry sat up now, his sheets pulled back as the wet spot in his boxer briefs cooled against his skin.  “I am not ashamed of what I do.  You treat me pretty good.  And it doesn’t bother me that you assumed it was strict sex between me and your son.  And I’m aware of what I said in the hospital.  But outside of that, with out his permission I wont share what I do with him to you or anyone else.  Just like I would need your permission before I told him any of what we do together.  I’m going to respect everyone’s privacy.” Barry closed his eyes.  “Now I’m okay if you want to make things just sex with us.  Or if you want some of the side options.  But either way, I’m here for you.  I care about you.  So just let me know which way to go and I’ll go that way.  I’m good.  Are we good?”   
  
“We’re good.” Len nodded, his eyes close to tears.   
  
“Good.  I’ll see you later and I’ll call before.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“Have a good day.” Barry hung up and went back to sleep leaving Len to stand there silently crying in his kitchen before he took to texting.   
  
_get me a full work up on everything he likes.  i want to do something special._   Len sent off to his mole.   
  


_will see what i can dig up._ He got back and Len felt better. He dried his eyes and splashed a little water on his face before going back to Mick.  “Let’s go to the lab.” Mick nodded and followed behind Len, kind of hoping he had time to send a warning to Hartley, because something was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like what happens here. -smiles-


End file.
